Fallon: End of an Era
by Brie Jameson
Summary: Dru sacrificed her freedom for the safety of Jax and the club. She can no longer protect everyone from inside. She knows that Jax will go rogue and lose his humanity if she doesn't do something. Dru is holding the weight of the world on her shoulders, and the legacy she had fought so hard to make sure survived is in danger once again. -JAX/OC- PART THREE IN THE FALLON SERIES
1. Chapter One

**I'm baaaaack! **

**This is the beginning of the end, guys. I can't believe that this the final ride to Sons of Anarchy. It makes me so sad and heartbroken. I'm hoping it doesn't the end the way I think it's going to. But in the meantime, this is the way I'm making it end with Drusilla Fallon along for the final ride. **

**You all have been asking for me to return. Well, I'm keeping my promise. This is, what will probably be, the last story in the Fallon saga. **

**Please enjoy and please review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter One**

_I had never intended for what I did to be held accountable by Jax. I had hoped he would not be the one to find Tara's body. That was a tragedy within itself. Even though the two of them were basically over, I know that Jax would be heartbroken. Too much history there for him not to be. And I know that he blamed himself. Not only because I know Jackson Teller, but also because I have seen Gemma the past couple of days. She has relayed such helpful information to me. _

_Jax is behind bars because of what I did; because of what Gemma did. They think he was the one to do it. Investigators are so intelligent these days. He's being held in county, unlike me who is already holding it down in Stockton. I'm in protective custody. I know too much and am capable of too much to be in population. However, I now find myself at a crossroads. I knew protecting Gemma would cause consequences that I might not be able to fix; unforeseen consequences that have not come to light yet. I can only imagine what's going to happen next. _

_Which is why I'm calling in favors now to get myself out. I am usually the first person to honor my word. I did this to protect Jax and the Sons, but now I must get out to protect them. I can't protect them from here. I must become a player in the game once again, and as much as I loathe thinking about it, it's the only option I have._

* * *

><p>Dru was awaiting the two people she could count on to get her out of this mess. They alone had the power to pull the strings to make the charges disappear. She had been quite a catch for Patterson, but Dru knew people above her pay grade; people that owed her favors. She smirked. God, she loved her job sometimes.<p>

"Miss Fallon." She heard her name and quickly smiled. She turned her head to find the Secretary of Defense and the U.S. Attorney standing there. "We honestly did not believe that you'd be calling us so soon for that favor."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I did one thing, but now I need to do another."

"It seems that you jumped the gun without thinking through all the alternatives," the U.S. Attorney quipped. "That's not like you. You're calculating. This must've been something personal for you to go off half-cocked and get yourself placed behind bars."

"It was the only choice I had at the time to protect the people I love most," Dru told them.

The U.S. Attorney nodded. "So, it was personal. The Sons I'm assuming, correct?" She nodded. "Well, we did as you requested. It wasn't easy considering the shit they had on you, which included your confession, but with your connections to the U.S. government it made it go by faster."

"I figured. So, am I free to go?"

"You are free, Miss Fallon, but there's one thing you need to know before you walk out that door," the Secretary of Defense spoke.

She scoffed. "There's always a catch."

"Well, you called in a hell of favor. Of course there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"You'll be receiving a phone call in the future. You do whatever they request. No questions asked."

Dru bowed her head in acquiesce and slowly made her way out of the door to walk out to her freedom.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just picked you up," he muttered as he drove her away from the prison.<p>

"Well, believe it, Tig."

"This is madness. How the hell did you manage to get yourself acquitted of all the charges?"

"It's all about contacts, Tiggy. Favors owed. I know a lot of people, powerful people. That's all I can say," Dru answered.

"If you know so much, then why did you even turn yourself in the way you did? Why couldn't you make everything go away?" Tig questioned her.

"I can save myself. Saving the club is a different story. Just because you all are my family does not mean I can use my get out of jail free cards on you. There are people out there that cannot afford for me to be behind bars," she explained. 'Which is why the Secretary of Defense and the U.S. Attorney were so relieved to get me out of there,' Dru thought to herself.

"I just can't believe I got a phone call from you an hour ago telling me that you were free to go home. You had some major charges against you. You aligned yourself with the fucking IRA, Dru. That took some balls. No one wants to be associated with IRA because they know it means a life sentence."

"Well, Tiggy, I was looking at thirty years," she quipped.

"Yeah. You were going to spend thirty years in prison for us. We never asked you to do that."

"You didn't have to. I'm always willing to sacrifice myself for the club."

"I think you mean you're always willing to sacrifice yourself for Jax," Tig corrected her.

Dru smirked. "Well, Jax is a part of the club, so I guess you could say that."

"Darling, we've known since you were a kid that you loved Jax. And since you're Connor Fallon's daughter, we also knew that you're willing to go to some extremes to make sure that the people you love are safe. We just didn't want for you to have to make those choices. You've already done more than enough."

"I can always do more, Tiggy," she told him. "But for now, I'm going to sit back and relax and you are going to drive me straight to Charming. I have some cleaning up to do."

* * *

><p>"The evidence has been processed. All of the lab work is back, and other than the obvious facts, the results gave us nothing. We've talked to family, friends, neighbors, the MC, except Ortiz. He seems to be MIA, and no one can shed any light on whom or why Tara was murdered," Patterson told Jax.<p>

She kept on looking at the file in front of her. She couldn't quite look at Jackson Teller. There was a coldness to him now that hadn't been there before. His eyes were somewhat empty. Patterson could only assume that losing the mother of your children to murder and your soulmate to justice could do that to a man.

"I understand the pain you're in, son; the reason for your silence," Patterson said as she played with the papers inside of the file. She needed something to do with her hands. "I lost a son…and a nephew to gang violence. I didn't want anyone arrested. I wanted them all dead. Heartless, cold bullets to the back of the head just the way they killed my boy. That's a natural reaction, the desire for revenge. It's a part of grieving. The difference is in my world, I knew that those violent desires would never become real. In yours, it's a very likely outcome.

"We couldn't tie you to either murder," she sighed in frustration. "Parole violation…the gun wasn't fired. It was in the house. We're going to let you go. Your mother's here to see you. She can take you home."

Patterson slammed the file closed and stood up from the table. She began chuckling when she came to a realization. "I've been doing this for over twenty years, and until today, I have never said a word about my personal life to someone on the other side of this table."

"So, why me?" Jax questioned her.

Patterson was stunned that he finally talked. At that point, she wasn't backing down. This was her chance. "Because I needed help to connect with the man who could've done the right thing ten days ago! We both know that Drusilla Fallon lied for you. But she didn't lie about her connection with the IRA. There were plenty of paper trails there which was peculiar. IRA doesn't leave paper trails. That woman has some strong ties, and I don't know how and I don't know why.

"She put herself on the chopping block for you because she loves you. I saw that love when she sacrificed her freedom for yours. She knew that you were needed more than her. In a roundabout way, she did the right thing. At the same time, she ruined any chance I had of putting you and your club behind bars where you belong. She knows the importance of family, and she knew that more violence will only destroy what was left behind after she was gone."

She stared at Jax for a little longer hoping that he would say something. She thought mentioning Dru's involvement would break him open a little bit, but to no avail. He simply sat there wiping the table off with his hand like he was imagining wiping her existence away. She was done. She motioned for the guard to let her out.

* * *

><p>"Patterson grilled the guys," Jax commented as he drove down the roads of Charming. He was glad to be out, but yet it was bittersweet. He had nothing to return to.<p>

"Yeah, me too. Everyone at TM and the hospital. I don't think they have any suspects," Gemma told him.

"They don't."

"Bobby said you reached out."

"Yeah, August got me a burner. Club's up to speed," Jax said. "Any word on Juice?"

"No. We tracked down his sister back east. She hasn't seen him in years. Tacoma's still watching his apartment and weed shop. You know why he split? Club shit?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah," Jax muttered. "Everything go okay with the funeral?"

"Yes. We had the service two days ago. Just club and family. It was quiet, respectful. Abel doesn't know what happened, just that his mommy's in Heaven," Gemma answered. "It's good you're out, baby. Those boys need you." Gemma paused as Jax took a right. He wasn't going the right way. "Where you going?"

"Scoops. I can't see them yet, Mom. I got to get clear on what I have to do."

"Yeah, okay. I get it."

"I know how much of this has landed on you, the burden of that. What you're doing for SAMCRO and my boys means a lot to me. I couldn't do it without you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm here. Whatever you need me to do."

Jax grabbed her hand. Gemma felt the comfort that he needed in that single action. Even though she was the one to start this chain reaction of events, she couldn't break now. She had to be strong for her son, her grandsons, and the club.

"Any word on Dru?" Jax asked.

Gemma smiled. She knew sooner or later Jax would get to that subject. "I went to see her a couple days ago. She's well and in good spirits. She knows turning herself over was the best thing for you and the club. It kept all of you safe."

"I didn't ask for her to do that, Mom."

"No, but she knows it was the right thing to do. She knows that the club needs you, your boys need you."

"And I need her."

Gemma squeezed his hand. "I know, baby. But for right now, there's nothing you can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! <strong>

**Thank you loving my Fallon saga! :) **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for all of the reviews! It means so much that I was welcomed back with open arms :) I'm glad you all welcomed Dru back too. Anyways, here's the new chapter. **

**Please read and review!**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter Two**

She had overheard his conversation with Chibs. Apparently Tig had disappeared off the face of the Earth and told no one where he was going. It was one hell of a way to keep a secret. But to be honest, she'd had no intention of keeping her freedom quiet.

"Why didn't you just tell him where you were going? You obviously had prior commitments before I called you."

"Yeah, why did you call me anyways? I figured you would've called Chibs or Bobby. You and I have never been particularly close."

Dru rolled her eyes. "But I knew that you would be the one to not ask questions. Chibs and Bobby, on the other hand, would be giving me the Spanish Inquisition, and to tell you the truth, I'm not up for it right now."

Tig shrugged. "Understandable."

"So, what did you miss?"

"Just a manhunt. No big deal."

"No big deal? Usually when you all are looking for someone it's quite a big deal. You want to try again?"

Tig rolled his eyes. "The Grim Bastards. We owe them. One of their guys is dead and two in critical condition after being ran off the road."

Dru nodded. "And you're trying to find out who the driver was. Any beef with other gangs or clubs?"

"Not that we know of," Tig told her.

"Well, I'm not looking. That doesn't concern me."

"I didn't think you would. But what does concern you, Red?"

"Jackson," Dru replied without pause. "Are you going to let me know what's been going on the past ten days?"

"Gemma has visited you."

Dru scoffed. "You and I both know that Gemma didn't tell me everything cause she didn't want me to worry. After all, what can I do if I'm behind bars? But I'm not behind bars now, Tiggy. Now, cough up everything you know. I'm not going in blind."

Tig didn't have to tell her much. What Gemma hadn't said, Tig filled in the blanks. But what neither of them knew was that she had eyes and ears everywhere. She might've only been gone ten days, but a lot can happen during that time, and it had.

Dru had already received word that Jax could be looking at an acquittal. After all, there had been nothing left at the crime scene except for the bodies of Tara Knowles-Teller and Sheriff Eli Roosevelt. There would be no sufficient evidence and certainly no suspects. It hadn't been a surprise when Rat called Tig to let him know that Jax had just been escorted out of the local jail. She smiled with glee. Dru wondered what kind of homecoming there would be.

Tig pulled up to Scoops and quickly parked the van. "Are you sure you're ready to face everyone?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Am I going to face the wrath of the Sons?" she joked.

"No wrath from us," Tig told her. "But you got to know that Jax was pretty pissed when you turned yourself in for something you didn't do."

She rolled her eyes. "I did it to protect him and the club. If I hadn't have done that, Jax was going to. I was not about to allow that to happen."

"I understand that. But you know how Jax is."

"Yes, I know how Jackson is. I know better than anyone," she said. "Let's go and get this over with."

* * *

><p>Whenever Tig walked into Scoops he found that everyone had already made their way upstairs to the meeting room. He looked out the windows to signal Dru to come on ahead in. He couldn't quite believe he had just picked Dru up from prison. It had been meant for her to spend the next thirty years in prison. He wondered what sort of power that Dru had that had bailed her out so easily, and without consequence. There had been no fight at the prison. She had walked out as calmly as you please.<p>

It was quite scary just how much juice that Dru was exhibiting. The Sons had known from the beginning when she had returned that she had enormous pull in certain areas. It had also been a shock to the system when Galen had revealed her participation in the IRA, and her skills in killing people. But what had been even more alarming was how they had made her become the assassin she was now. They had shown her no mercy. The IRA had stripped the very humanity from her soul. The only time that Dru was even remotely human was when she was with Jax.

Tig knocked on the door and was greeted by Rat on the other side. Tig walked in and could already tell that he had missed church.

"Where the hell have you been, Tiggy?" Chibs questioned him immediately.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be with us earlier. You missed us dragging ole' cripple down the street," Happy told him.

"I had an errand to run, assholes, and you'll be glad I did," Tig replied. "Come on in!"

Dru stepped around the corner and made her appearance in the doorway. She smiled as the jaws of the men dropped in disbelief. She had certainly made the entrance of the century.

"Pick your jaws up. It's not that surprising that I'm out, is it?"

"What the fuck, Dru?" Chibs reacted as he stood up from his chair and practically ran to her and picked her up in a hug.

Eventually every member had gotten up and hugged her. There was only one person who hadn't touched her yet. When everyone stepped away Dru got her first good look at Jax. Sure, it had only been ten days, but it felt like it'd been a lifetime. The separation had been more agonizing than the four years before. But it was different this time. Dru had actually felt Jax's lips on hers now. She had heard his confession of love. It had been nothing short of a miracle.

"Hi," she softly spoke.

Jax stood up from his seat at last. Dru watched as he swaggered his way towards her. 'God, he's so sexy,' she thought. He had walked to where there was barely a foot separating them. Dru suddenly found herself in a lip lock with the one and only Jackson Teller. It felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>It seemed that it meant more to everyone that Dru was home instead of Jax. Dru didn't quite understand how that could be considering he was their leader. He was the one that had been leading them to absolution and hopefully would continue that path. But something told Dru that it wasn't going to play out that way. Even though Jax was more than ecstatic that she was out, Dru could tell there was something desolate inside of him now.<p>

Jax grabbed Dru's hand and drug her out of the meeting room behind him as the rest followed. At the bottom of the stairs they found Nero sitting at the bar being served coffee by Chuck. Dru stopped in her tracks. She didn't quite trust Nero anymore. She quickly untangled her fingers from Jax's and stood back. Jax glanced at her and furrowed his brow. He had been caught off guard by her disconnecting from him.

"Hey. Good to see you, man," Nero said as he hugged Jax. "Glad you're out."

"Me too," Jax muttered.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"What did he want?" Dru asked him whenever he came back into Scoops.<p>

"He's setting up a meeting with the Mayans and the Chinese."

She did a double take. "And you're participating in this meeting as well?"

"I have to," Jax nodded. "I have to deal with the repercussions that have taken place since I gave the gun trade to the blacks."

"That was good for business. It got you out of running guns. It got you away from the IRA."

"Yes, it did. But there will be blowback from it, and I have to deal with it. There has to be peace even if it's just a little bit."

"I might have been in prison for ten days, but even I know that's a pipe dream. There's a war brewing in Oakland. We knew that was a possibility when we made that deal. And even with his connections, August isn't going to be able to stop it," Dru explained. "The Sons shouldn't have to deal with repercussions at this point."

"We're still in the middle of it, Dru," Jax told her.

"No, _you're_ in the middle of it. There's a difference. In ten days, you have changed your mind about going legit."

"I have to find Tara's murderer, Dru. Vengeance is the only thing I can think about. But not for me. For the boys."

Dru's heart stuttered. She knew the reason behind his new character, but she didn't have to like it.

"Vengeance isn't going to bring her back, Jackson."

"I know that. But I can't allow anyone to think that it's okay to touch the things that belong to me!" Jax snapped. "You had just turned yourself in as the gun distributor and connected yourself to the fucking IRA. I had just found you, and then you allowed yourself to be taken away from me! And then whenever you get drug away in handcuffs, I go home to find Tara's dead body on the kitchen floor! I had one hell of a night ten days ago!"

"I understand that, Jackson, but this isn't going to fix it. You're going to dig yourself into an even deeper hole than before, and you're not going to be able to get out of it. Darkness will drown you."

Jax shook his head. "I don't care," he muttered.

Terror liquidated itself over Dru's body.

* * *

><p>Dru ended up going to the meet with Jax because he asked. But to be completely honest, she had no idea what she was doing there. After all, there was nothing she could do. Jax had already settled himself into the role of the most dangerous man in Charming.<p>

"Nero expressed your condolences. I appreciate that," Jax told the Mayans and Chinese at the table.

"Awful thing losing family," Lin said.

"Yeah," Jax muttered as he lit his cigarette.

Nero sat up. "Okay, so let's figure out what we have to do to keep everyone moving forward. Pushing back on turf, blood for blood, we all know why we have to do it, but we also know how much it hurts business. You throw in the heat from the ATF, gang task force—we're just gonna end up choking each other out. No one wins. We have to be smarter than a loaded gun."

"I know us handing off the gun trade to Marks upset the balance. It's hard to explain. It was historical shit. I was so focused on moving us away from the IRA, I didn't give a shit about blowback. That was a mistake. For better or worse, I got a relationship with Barosky. You guy bump up against him at the port, I can help. Or at the very least, I got no trouble looking the other way.

We got tight with Connor Malone. He's the boots on the ground here for the Irish. I can't take back any of the business we gave to black, but I can get you access to the Irish guns you currently don't have. At the very least you can increase your business to your customers outside Sanwa," Jax explained.

"It's a start," Lin said.

"SAMCRO's throwing me a little homecoming bash tonight at our new adult entertainment facility," Jax told them.

"You talking about that shitty porn warehouse on the docks?" Alvarez questioned.

"When you say it like that, it kind of loses all its magic," Jax sarcastically remarked. "Why don't you join us? Bring your family, your crew. I'll invite Connor. You guys can have an easy, informal chat."

"No offense, but the last time my family entered a warehouse with the Irish and your crew, no one came out alive," Lin said.

"Bohai came at us for what the Irish did to you. We had no idea that retaliation was going down."

"Well, my uncle didn't handle things the way I would have. Old world shit."

"I understand your concern about walking into a trap, but my family's going to be there, friends, probably some kids. Nothing's going down on our end, except some Jack and beer," Jax assured them.

"Niners?" The Vice President of the Mayans asked.

"Apart from the Grim Bastards, there won't be any black to slam into," Jax replied.

"Hey, you all come by," Nero told them. "If it feels right, you stay. If not, we figure out another place and time."

"You're, uh, escorts…" Lin began. "They gonna be serving snacks?"

Nero looked at Jax. Jax simply shrugged. "Snacks, absolutely," Nero answered.

"I think maybe I can convince my guys to roll by."

"I'll make it work," Alvarez told him.

"Good," Jax nodded and began shaking hands. "We'll call you with a time."


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you for all of the reviews :) I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I'm writing it. **

**I'm just getting back into the swing of things of writing Dru again, but I can already tell you that I got some major ideas in the works. **

**Please read and review, and happy reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"Looks like everyone's friendly," Chibs commented as they walked away from the meeting.

"Things are moving fast. We're throwing a little party tonight at the studio. I want it packed. Porn stars, Diosa, friends, croweaters, and Gemma," Jax demanded.

"Aye, we'll make it happen," Chibs told him.

"Track down Connor. I need him there too," Jax added.

"Jax, that was T.O. on the phone. They found the Impala. It's at an apartment on Cranston," Tig said as he put his cell phone away in his pocket.

"That's Niner hood," Dru commented.

"Yeah, it is, and he didn't want to make a move until you cleared it with Tyler first."

Jax shook his head. "Don't worry about the Niners. Tell T.O. we're on our way," Jax said.

"You don't want to head home?" Bobby asked him.

"Bastards could be useful tonight. I might need T.O. owing me a favor." Jax turned towards Dru as he was putting his helmet on. "I'm assuming you don't want to be a part of this," he stated.

"You would be wrong," Dru told him. "I got out to help you."

"Yeah, and we're going to talk about how you got out," Jax said.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Well, you're going to anyways," he quipped. "You owe me that much after taking yourself away from you after I just found you."

"Found me?" she shook her head. "Jax, I've always been here. You just hadn't noticed."

"And now I have." Jax took her face between his hands and lightly kissed her. "I'm not losing you again. You will tell me what I want to know." All Dru could do was nod to give her agreement. "Good. Now get on your bike and ride with me. But just to let you know, there will come a day when you will ride on the back of my Harley," he smirked.

Dru rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Jackson Teller."

* * *

><p>They had parked a block down the street from the apartment complex. As they walked up, Dru couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of discomfort. She hated being put in the middle of gang wars, and she knew one was brewing. She also knew that it would start as soon as Jax handed all gun business over to the blacks. Some people were just greedy racists. Why couldn't everyone just get along?<p>

"What's up, T.O.?" Jax asked as he shook his hand.

"It's the corner unit. Girlfriend came out about ten minutes ago, had a smoke, and then went back inside. I'm not sure who else is inside," T.O. answered.

"It's a brand new Rover; little high end for this address."

A chill ran down Dru's back. Something wasn't right. "This isn't right. The Impala is out in plain sight where anyone can see it. No one is that fucking stupid," she told them.

"I don't like it either," Chibs muttered. "No East Dub."

"Flint would've given DuLain a heads up," Bobby said. "OG could have a crew just waiting for the door to kick open."

"Maybe," Jax remarked. "Anyone want to find out?"

"Not really," Dru replied while Chibs answered with, "Why not?"

"Oh, come on, Dru. You know you're wanting that adrenaline rush again," Tig told her.

"This is not an adrenaline rush," Dru snapped. "I'm thinking this through logically. That Impala would not just be sitting there."

"Well, obviously someone was not thinking whenever they parked it," T.O. retorted.

"Bullshit!" she snapped. "This is what I call a trap."

"Trap for what, for whom?"

"Listen, you dumb son of a bitch," Dru barked. "If whoever drives that car was the one to hit your guys then they're not just going to leave the car out for the world to see. Then again, that could be their angle seeing as how you're all gung-ho to go in there. If so, then it's a trap."

"Did you just call me a dumb son of a bitch?" T.O. asked as he began to bow up.

"You don't want to do that, man," Jax advised him.

"And why not? She's just a woman, and why are you letting her talk to me that way? Hell, seems to me as if she has some sort of control over you guys."

"She's not just any woman, T.O. She's _my_ woman. She also knows how to handle herself. She's a Fallon," Jax warned.

T.O.'s eyes got as big as saucers. "Oh my God," he mumbled. "Drusilla Fallon?"

"That's right, cowboy. So, you can back the fuck up now, or face my wrath."

"And trust me, brother. You don't want to face her wrath," Tig informed T.O. as the black guy simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, what's it gonna be, Red?" Happy questioned her as they began to put silencers on their pistols.

Dru rolled her eyes. "How do I always get myself into these situations?" she shrugged. "Count me in," she told them as she bent over to get her piece from her boot.

* * *

><p>They snuck in like an army of cat burglars. Happy played the leader with Dru following in behind. Jax didn't like it, but she hadn't given him much of a choice. She wasn't incompetent for Christ's sake. She had more training than all of them combined. And probably more dead bodies, but she wasn't telling them that.<p>

They followed the music into a room in the back of the apartment. Jax gave Happy the okay to open the door. Dru became unsettled as she took in the scene before her. Hey, she wasn't one to be judgmental towards anyone, and they had been doing it behind closed doors, but Jesus Christ!

The woman noticed them right away and pulled a gun. She began shooting at them. Thank God, she was a horrible shot. Tig took one of the men down as the woman kept shooting. Dru aimed and fired her own pistol at the woman hitting her square in the neck. Happy got the man who had been sandwiched between the man and the woman.

Dru hadn't detected the man who had been recording the entire sexual act, but Jax had. The man turned around as he begged for them to wait. As soon as his back was turned, Jax opened fire.

"Oh, shit," T.O. muttered.

"We okay?" Jax questioned everyone.

"Yeah," Tig answered.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked as he came into the room.

"Go back out front and make sure no one heard the shots," Jax told him.

"We've got a problem," Dru told them. She had went over to the first body to check his ID. They had a major problem. "He's not East Dub. He's more like Piedmont Grace; an Assistant Pastor."

Jax sighed in frustration. "Check their ID's."

Tig and T.O. went to the other clothes to get their wallets. "Oh, Goddamn it," T.O. muttered. "White dude—another Assistant Pastor."

"Oh, boy. This here," Tig said pointing at the man groaning in the floor, "is Reverend Jonathan Haddem, Head Pastor at Piedmont Grace Center for God."

"And apparently women's lingerie," Dru cut in.

"The OG that killed my guys ain't here," T.O. said.

"We've got to clean this mess up," Bobby told them.

Dru knew that, but before she could take the initiative, Jax stepped up and aimed his pistol at the Reverend.

* * *

><p>Dru kept on thinking how easy it had come to Jax to kill someone. He had no remorse now. Before, Dru could tell Jax felt guilty over the lives he had taken. But now, his soul was just as dead as the ones he had stolen. Dru could only wonder if he had enough humanity left in him to be saved. If anyone understood the important of that, it was her. She had struggled over the years to retain her mercy. The only thing that had kept her kind was Jax. Dru hoped that she was enough for Jax to keep his.<p>

"Bobby, it's registered to the church," Quinn told him as he checked the papers on the vehicle.

"That's a serious congregation and a lot of dough," Bobby told Jax.

"It's all quiet in the projects," Happy announced.

"Quinn, wait till its dark then take West and Montez to get the bodies out of there," Jax said.

"Hey, burn them at Skeeter's," Chibs ordered.

"No, that's too much exposure," Jax shook his head. "Chigger Woods. Keep them shallow and marked."

"I'm sorry I led you guys to this," T.O. apologized. "Jax, may I speak with you?" Jax nodded and made his way to him out of the group. "My table is shrinking, man. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold the charter. We got to find this nigger who killed my crew. Maybe it'll give us some juice."

"I get it, bro. It's all good. We're gonna find your OG. We're not gonna let you fold," Jax assured him. "Hey, I might need a favor tonight."

"Yeah, whatever you need," T.O. nodded.

* * *

><p>"Jax, I know what you're doing," Dru told him as they sat down in a booth at Scoops.<p>

"And what's that?" Jax asked as he put a cigarette to his mouth.

"Goddamn it, this is serious!" she barked as she snatched the cigarette from him before he could light it.

Jax sighed. "Fine. You tell me what I'm up to and I'll tell you if you're right or not. In return, you tell me how the hell you managed to get out of prison with all those charges hanging over your head."

Dru rolled her eyes. She knew there'd be a catch. But if she were going to get answers, she'd have to make a deal. "Alright. You're going behind all the charters backs. You're twisting the alliances you've made to serve your own purpose. You finally made it out of the gun business like you always wanted, and now you're fucking with deeper stuff. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm not fucking with anything, Dru."

"Oh, really? So, that sit down the Mayans and the Chinese wasn't your way of trapping them? You fed them a line of bullshit to make sure you could get close to them tonight. Why? Revenge?"

Jax stared at her. "I might have an idea as to who killed Tara."

Dru scoffed. "Revenge will not bring her back, Jackson. It'll only put you on a darker path, and you will never see the light of day again. Do you want that? Do you want your boys seeing you like that?"

"If I want revenge, Dru, I'll get it. I might not have been in love with Tara any longer, but she was the mother of my children. I can't allow them to get away with it. I can't have them believing I'm weak."

"Are you going to tell me who killed her?" Dru asked as she held her breath. Jax had no idea that Gemma was the one to do it, and Dru had to keep it that way.

"You'll find out later," Jax told her. "Now…you tell me how you got out of prison. Because I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again or be able to touch you," he reached out and caressed her face, "for thirty years."

Her skin tingled where he touched her. "Yeah, and by then I would have grey hair and wrinkles," she joked.

"You'd still be beautiful."

Dru smiled. She struggled with how much she should tell him. She wasn't just protecting herself, but also the people she had done work for. There were government agencies involved; some of them that technically didn't exist.

"I called in favors. Some very powerful people owed me. I simply cashed in one of my get out of jail free cards," she told him.

"Who are the powerful people, Dru?" Jax questioned.

"I can't tell you that, Jax," she shook her head.

"Yes, you can. Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's them I don't trust. If they find out that you know who they are, that could put you in jeopardy, and I can't have that happen," Dru said. "Some of them are people that don't exist on paper. They are thoughtfully placed throughout the world and they control the most important things in this world. They're gods."

Jax could only nod. He didn't figure she could tell him much, but what she had…it blew his mind that she had that much fire power behind her. In four years, she had climbed the proverbial ladder and made herself some formidable allies.

"Thank you for telling me that much," he told her.

Dru grinned. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"But you're protecting me," he cut in. "And I appreciate that, Dru. But know this," Jax paused, "you can't always protect me. There will come a day when even you're not enough to keep me alive."

"Over my dead body, Jackson. They'll have to come through me first."

Jax nodded. "If it comes to that."


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I've been trying to write this story as quickly as possible. I'm only into 7x02 right now. I'm struggling to keep up as the new episodes are coming out. It's hard work though considering I have other things on my plate, and a lot of other things on my mind.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Dru was standing at the bar watching dozens of half-naked girls dance. She was completely disgusted. How could a woman be okay with flashing her body like that? Did they have no honor, no self-esteem? Dru shrugged. She'd always heard that most strippers and porn stars had daddy issues.

She was strictly there as Jax's support system. She refused to be pulled into the game that Jax was playing. Although she had a feeling she was going to be forced into it sooner rather than later. Dru had good gut instincts, and her instincts were telling her that the sooner would be tonight. But she would not allow Jax to go down this path alone. She would be with him till the end.

"You have the leverage here, brother," Chibs told Connor.

"Look, you don't agree to sell Lin the hardware until you find out who his buyers are and when they're hitting the street. That's a request you'd make of anyone," Jax said.

"Listen, just get us that intel. After that, you're not part of this."

"Did you clear all this with Marks?" Connor asked.

"August is in New York. He'll be back in a few days. We'll bring him up to speed," Jax assured him.

"It's a win-win," Dru rang in.

"I like my wins one at a time," Connor replied.

They noticed that the Chinese had shown up. It was go time.

"Are we doing this or not?" Dru questioned them as she felt herself tense.

Lin walked right up to Jax and shook his hand. Dru kept her eyes on Gemma. She knew what was to happen next.

"You remember Connor Malone?" Jax asked him.

"Yeah," Lin replied shaking Connor's hand. He introduced his uncle's number two.

"Circumstances are a little less daunting from the last time we met, wouldn't you say so?" Connor said.

"Hopefully a little less bloody too," Ryu Tom added.

"That's right. No more blood," Jax cut in. "Come on. Let's sit down and we'll get you some drinks."

* * *

><p>Dru watched as Gemma walked away from the young Chinese kid. She couldn't believe that Gemma would sacrifice him for her safety. Then again, nothing really surprised Dru about Gemma nowadays…and nothing surprised her about herself either. After all, she was going along with it to protect Gemma. And herself.<p>

She had already been down that dark road, and the road to redemption is sometimes messy. If you even made it out to the other side. She had seen it hundreds of times. The only thing that kept her human was Jax. The only thing holding Jax together right now was the promise of revenge. She would like to think that she had something to do with it too.

She caught Jax walking up to T.O. 'And here comes the favor,' Dru thought while dread filled her body. She knew what came next.

Dru took the call that would start the beginning of the end. She had feared for the call to come through, but she had volunteered to sit by the phone insisting that she just wanted to be away from the free pussy for a minute. In all reality, she was thinking over the deaths that she had caused the past four years. She had taken a lot of lives, but the one that haunted her most was Eli Roosevelt's.

She walked up to Jax and supplied him with the news that he had been delivered.

Dru observed Jax at his most vicious as he poured salt into the kid's open wounds. Even she could never own up to being this ferocious. She admitted to torturing many of her victims before she killed them, but they had been ones who deserved the sharpest agony of their death.

And then came the final blow—the meat carving fork right into the top of the head.

Immediately, she was taken back…

_Dru came in just as Roosevelt was putting the call out to report Tara's murder. She couldn't allow Gemma to take the fall. Before she could think twice about it she drew her pistol and shot Roosevelt twice in the back at point blank range. She watched as his body fell to the floor beside where Gemma was huddled against the wall. _

_Dru took one look at Gemma and noticed the panic that was quickly setting in. She dropped to the floor herself and grabbed Gemma's hand intending to give her comfort. Instead, Gemma had other ideas. The Queen hugged her as tight as she could and whispered "I'm so sorry" repeatedly. _

_The Princess of SAMCRO simply held on and quietly shushed her. _

* * *

><p>The next day, Dru woke up in her hotel room. The nightmares had made a social call. It'd been awhile since they had visited. But seeing someone you love stab someone in the head with a meat carving fork could set the nightmares off into a tailspin. And what a doozy they were. Most of them had been memories. The rest had been hallucinations; visions of Gemma or herself being the ones Jax stabbed in the head with a meat carving fork. No, she had nothing to do with Gemma murdering Tara, but she did cover it up for the Queen.<p>

She moved around the room looking for the coffee pot. It was time for the nectar of the gods to enter her body so she could at least halfway function this early. She glanced at the clock. 9:09 am. 'Shit. I'm supposed to meet Jax at ten o'clock,' Dru thought. She definitely didn't have the time to make coffee. Looks like it was going to be a quick shower, change of clothes, and her luscious red locks pulled back into a braid. But she was going to get a cup of coffee on the way.

"Keep West and Montez with my family," Jax told Chibs. "But everyone else."

"Of course, brother," Chibs agreed patting him on the back.

Dru walked up as they had finished their conversation. As soon as Bobby and Chibs left the scene, she ended up setting herself at Jax's side. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? Once you do this, there's no turning back. Alliances will eventually get severed, and you can't survive without them."

"Maybe I can't, but the club will. We're legal now. There's nothing standing in the way of SAMCRO living on for years to come," Jax explained.

"And if you die, who's going to run it?" Dru asked him.

"Well, Chibs is the Vice President, so he's next in line," he said. "Then there's you who keeps everyone in line. I'm sure between you, Chibs, and Bobby everything will turn out the way it's supposed to."

"Well, guess what, Mr. Optimist. I won't be there if you're not. How many times must I tell you that?"

"You can't live for me, Dru. You have to think about the club too."

"I do think about the club. It was my father's legacy. But you're my best friend. You're my soul. You're the one that kept my humanity intact when I thought I was no longer capable of it. You're the one I have to protect more than any other," Dru enlightened him.

"Well…" Jax smirked. "I guess being protected by a very hot little redhead isn't all that bad."

He swaggered up to her and kissed her. Dru quickly reciprocated and felt his tongue lightly lick across her bottom lip. She opened and met his tongue with her own. To be playful, she casually nibbled on his lips. She heard him groan, and in return, she felt herself getting wet. She had to end this now. They had stuff to do.

"Goddamn," Jax whispered after Dru nudged him away. "You sure know how to make me forget about the important shit we've got to do."

Dru leered. "It keeps you on your toes."

"Well, this is a new development," August remarked walking up to the couple.

"August," Jax said in welcome shaking his hand.

"Jackson. Drusilla."

Dru rolled her eyes at hearing her full name fall from August's lips.

"Nero set up the meet. I pitched the idea to Lin and he liked it," Jax told him.

"And the Irish can feel the orders?" August questioned.

"Yeah, it's just some AK's and mods," Dru cut in.

"When he goes to Lin's buyers down south, a few triad sets runs heroin in the IE," Jax explained.

"You trust that'll satisfy his need for retribution?" August asked.

"It's a start. Plus, that's brown and yellow wrapping their head around you being gun king."

"That's good. Smart, Jackson."

"It's just survival, man," Jax said.

"Yes, it is," August agreed. There was a long pause between the two. "Any word on what happened to your wife?"

"Nothing yet," Jax shook his head.

"Whatever we find out, and I promise we'll find out the truth. You need to understand that the revenge can't land on the street right now. Same way it strikes back on the Mayans for what happened in the junkyard," August clarified. "You kick off a street war, we might sell a few more guns to the locals, but all that heat, it crushes our expense. The greatest lesson Mr. Pope taught me was patience, in business or the street. It doesn't matter. If your emotions say now, your head's got to say later. Clarity settles all scores and pays back all debts."

Jax nodded. "Understood. When I find out who killed my wife, I won't do a thing until the time is right."

They shook hands on it and then August came over to give her a hug. "It was good to see you again, Drusilla. Always a pleasure," he told her.

Dru rolled her eyes. "You just like hugging me so you can grope my ass, August."

"Did you just touch my old lady's ass?" Jax snapped.

"He's done it for years, Jackson. Calm down."

"Old lady, Jackson? That the way of it now?" August questioned him in a snarky tone.

"August," Dru reprimanded him. "Leave it alone. We know what we're doing."

August nodded. "I'll be calling you, Drusilla." Then he walked away.

Bobby and Chibs joined them once again. "You going to tell me what that was about?" Jax asked her.

Dru sighed. "You know how I said that I work sometimes for favors owed to me?"

"Yeah," Jax muttered.

"Whenever August wants something, I always follow through. He's got miles and miles of networking. You'd be surprised how much that has helped me the last few years."

"So, he'll call you later, tell you to do something or find something out, and then he'll owe you favor," Bobby summed it up.

"Pretty much," Dru nodded. "That's the way I work."

"But I doubt that's the only way you work."

Dru scoffed. "No, Uncle Bobby, it's not."

"Come on, guys. We've got to go meet Jury," Jax told them.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to an old food produce market. Dru wasn't one-hundred percent certain she wanted to be involved with this. She knew where all this was headed, and she believed that it would end in Jax's death. If that be so, Dru was fully prepared to stand in Jax's steed.<p>

Dru was the first person Jury seen. He smiled real big and came up to give her a hug. "Drusilla Fallon. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Don't ever expect the predictable from me, Jury. You should know better than that," Dru joked.

Jury chuckled. "Well, you are a Fallon."

"Exactly," she smiled.

Jury hugged Jax next. "It's good to see you. I know how deep this is for you, brother. Indians Hills has got your back. What happened to Tara…that shit should never have happened. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Thank you," Jax muttered.

"I just need to let my crew know what else you're gonna need from us," Jury told him. "We've been doing some muling for the Vegas triads into Mexico."

"Look, Jury, striking back at the Chinese is Redwood's war. If you're worried about blowback—"

"I'm here to help, Jax," Jury cut in. "I just need to go the game plan."

"We're going to unravel Lin," Dru said. "Take apart his business. Fracture all his relationships. But for now, no one can know it's us."

"August Marks doesn't want us to trip up his gun expansion with some street war. He cannot know that we're the ones who got Lin," Chibs added.

"Black is not an enemy that we want right now," Bobby finished.

"It's ambitious," Jury told them. "Where does it end?"

"I'm gonna wait till Lin is vulnerable; out of allies. Then I'm gonna reach out and offer him a helping hand. Once I'm inside and got his total trust, I'm gonna let him know that I was the one who ruined him. Then I'm gonna look around his table, at his men and his family, ask him who he wants spared. First person he points to that's who I'm killing. Then everyone else he cares about. I'm gonna let him live in the agony of that for a little while, and then I'm gonna end him. As slowly and as painfully as possible," Jax described.

"I understand your personal need here, son. The level of payback you're talking about pulls the club in a very different direction. The last time I heard you share your vision, you were talking about cutting the ties to the things that were killing us," Jury told him.

"I don't have a vision anymore," Jax assured. "All I see is what's right in front of me."

"Is this the local muscle?" Chibs asked as two guys got out of a black Dodge.

"Yeah," Jury nodded.

"Where did you find them?"

"From one of my whores. We can trust them," Jury guaranteed.

"Get a twenty on Tig," Jax told Dru after Jury walked away.

"I'm not his fucking keeper," she muttered.

"No lip, Dru."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to make the phone call.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Red," Tig greeted her over the phone. "Lin's truck just pulled down a private road at a local farm. It's too risky to follow. There's no other way in or out."<p>

"Where are you?" she asked him.

"Where are we? County 201."

Dru heard someone in the background. She assumed it was Rat Boy. There was some shuffling around and then, "Lower McCall is the closest cross street. It's about two miles east."

"Did you get that?" Tig questioned.

"Yeah. Stay out of sight. We're on our way." She hung up the phone and relayed the information to Jax.

"Let's do it," Jax nodded.

* * *

><p>It was an absolute bloodbath. There were bodies everywhere. Dru had contributed to the kills. All of this was happening because Gemma decided to put Tara's murder onto the Chinese.<p>

She seen Jax take off towards the truck. Next thing she knew her feet was taking off under her and jumping into the truck. She then felt another body land in the bed with her. She looked over to find Chibs there too.

Jax was driving like a damn maniac trying to catch up with the delivery truck that was being driven by the one who got away with the suitcase.

Chibs was the one who was taking shots at the truck. She noticed that the only thing he managed to hit was the window. "Goddamn it, Chibs! Fucking hit something!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled back at her.

About that time Chibs went flying over the side of the truck. "Chibs!" Jax shouted.

"Just keep going!" he told him.

"I've got you," Dru assured him as she grabbed onto his arm pulling him back into the truck.

"Dru! Chibs! Get down!" Jax ordered.

She didn't have to be told twice. About that time, Jax had managed to bump up against the truck and turn it over.

"Nice driving, asshole," Dru complimented as she bailed out.

"Thanks, darling," Jax said.

"Oy!" Chibs yelled at the Chinese man as he was trying to crawl away from the wreckage. He pulled up his pistol.

"I got this, Chibs," Dru told him as she pulled her own out. She centered on the back of his leg and got him right where she wanted him. It brought him to a sudden stop.

They walked up watching as the man was wiggling around on the ground. Jax grabbed the suitcase that the man was willing to give his life for and gave it over to Chibs.

Chibs shot it open. "Oh, shit," he remarked. Dru looked over to find four blocks of heroin inside.

"That's Lin's?" Jax questioned him.

"He asked you a question," Dru told him as she put her boot into the gunshot wound she left him on his leg.

"Yes," the man groaned. "The triads trade their weapons for heroin."

Dru kept pressure on his leg as Jax pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head.

"Take it," Jax said.

"Don't mind if I do," Chibs stated.

* * *

><p>"We should call Barosky," Jax told Bobby as everyone loaded the weapons into the vehicles. "Tell him we need some storage for the hardware."<p>

"At the docks?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Somewhere where those guys can keep an eye on it."

"What about the smack?" Jury questioned.

"We weren't expecting the drugs. Store it with the guns for now. I've got a couple of ideas as to what to do with it," Jax answered.

"Like 50/50 with Indian Hills?" Dru cut in with a smirk.

Jax looked at Jury. "You good with that?"

"Yeah," Jury nodded.

They all hugged and shook hands then dispersed. The black Dodge that held the two strangers in it pulled up. Dru saw Jax walking up to it. "Oh, no," she muttered.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I'm updating again fairly quickly because I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. I have some stuff going on that I need to deal with first. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter Five**

They had let everyone else go in front of them. There were certain things that Jax planned on keeping from certain members of the club. He didn't want them involved. If there was blowback, Jax wanted to be sure that he was the one to receive it. The club would survive even if he wasn't a part of it any longer.

"Did you get it?" Jax asked Chibs.

Chibs raised his shirt to show proof of him holding the block of heroin. "Oh, yeah."

"That'll help," Jax said.

"You think Lin knows yet?" Bobby queried.

"He will before we hit Modesto," Dru sarcastically remarked.

* * *

><p>Dru received word from Nero that Lin had stopped him in the middle of the road to hand out threats. Lin immediately put the attack on the Sons. Lin was smart, Dru had to give him that. But she had a job to do. Lin couldn't believe that SAMCRO was the one who attacked that meet. It would ruin everything that Jax had planned.<p>

Dru assured Nero that they had nothing to do with it. But he dropped another bombshell on her. Lin wanted a meet to confront them himself. Nothing could be taken at face value anymore. However, Dru could see why. After all, the Chinese had taken more than a few hits from the Sons lately.

"Jax, we have to meet Nero on the corner of Lakewood Street," Dru told him.

"Why?"

"Because we're also meeting Lin," she added.

"Why?"

Dru rolled her eyes because he rolled out the why that time. "Because Lin suspects us."

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" she snapped. "I would suspect you too if I was in Lin's place. You've set up the Chinese how many times? And you've killed how many of their men?"

"You've killed them too," he retorted.

"Yes, I have. For you and only you. And for the club," Dru said. "I told Nero we'd be there in thirty minutes. We have to go. Show good faith and all that."

"Whatever."

"Fuck off."

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for coming. Listen, things have gotten a little unraveled," Nero told them.<p>

"Yeah, we heard about the Chinese guns," Jax told him.

"From who?" O.C.B. questioned.

"Fox News," Bobby countered. "They're blaming Obama."

"We got a pipeline just you, amigo," Jax responded.

"I hope that pipeline has some answers cause Lin's gonna be here any minute," Nero told him.

About that time, a Mercedes pulled up. 'Yep, any minute,' Dru thought. She watched as Lin came stomping up.

"It wasn't us, Henry. We met with August this morning and we've been at the porn warehouse since then," Jax assured him.

"Then it must've been the goddamn Irish. Maybe Marks has them on a string too," Lin said.

"No," Dru cut in. "IRA doesn't give a shit about local buys. And they hate the fact that they're working with black, so it wasn't Connor."

"Look, I put my Indian Hills charter on it. They know Salma and they're going to dig in. I'll find out who did it," Jax told him.

"Alright, you have until noon tomorrow. If I don't have something by then I swear to God—"

"I get it," Jax interrupted.

"No, you don't!" Lin yelled. "I am done playing by nigger rules. I want my men, my guns, and my heroin. Let me be very clear, Jackson, if that does not happen, the violence will not stop at the Stockton/Oakland borders. It will come to Charming. I will turn Mayberry into a goddamn killing field!"

Lin turned around to go back to his Mercedes. Dru whistled. "Well, that was comforting," she sarcastically retorted.

Dru pulled Jax aside once Nero and O.C.B. left them. Jax waved Bobby and Chibs away. He knew this was supposed to be a private conversation. He was more than a little proud of his Dru. She handled everything that he threw at her. Granted, he knew what she was capable of, but he hadn't believed for a second that she would go along with the revenge plot that he had cooked up.

Since she had returned, Dru had went on about how much redemption mattered; how much keeping your soul intact mattered. Well, he still had his soul. It was standing next to him. He couldn't lose her. No matter what, Dru would still be alive at the end of this crazy ride. He would make sure of it.

"I know who you're going to put the attack on," Dru said.

Jax smirked. She was so fucking intelligent. He didn't have to tell her shit and she had his moves figured out before he did them. Then again, they knew each other inside and out. Nevertheless, Dru still found a way to surprise him every now and then.

"I know why you asked those guys for their address earlier."

Jax shrugged. "I had to find someone to put it on. I couldn't just leave everyone to their assumptions. Of course, they're gonna look at SAMCRO. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know that," Dru told him. "But are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I've been sure ever since I found out the truth about the Chinese," Jax reassured her.

He watched her jaw clench and then she slowly nodded. The only thing keeping him together was her, and he had to let her know.

"Listen, I know right now is not the best time to start up anything between us. But it's been years in the making. I don't think there's a right time for this because it's always been right. I was just too stupid to see it. But I'm not being stupid now. You are the only thing keeping me grounded right now and I need you by my side. However, if there ever comes a time when you don't think you can handle what I'm trying to accomplish, please tell me and I won't ask you to get your hands dirty. But you will always know what's going on. I won't keep that come from you," Jax explained.

"I can handle anything you throw at me. I'm in this with you till the end, and no matter how it ends," Dru conveyed to him.

Jax nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He could kiss her all day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the cleanest house. You could definitely tell it was a bachelor pad as you walked in.<p>

"How are you doing?" Jax asked the one sitting on the couch.

Dru observed him for a moment. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then she spotted the bong. 'He's high as a fucking kite,' she thought to herself.

"You guys want a hit?" the guy asked.

"Nah, we're good," Jax told him as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and laid it down on the table. "For the truck."

"Thanks for that," the other one said.

"You guys partying all alone?" Dru questioned them in a flirtatious way. She had noticed how the two of them had been checking her out. She figured it'd be better if she distracted them a little. After all, they were about to die. For a cause not of their own.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just us tonight."

"Well, that's good," Dru smiled as she let the sawed off shotgun drop from the sleeve in her leather jacket. She quickly pulled the trigger and hit the guy on the couch in the chest. He was instantly dead. At the same time, Bobby pulled the trigger on the other one.

"Let's set it," Jax told them.

* * *

><p>"You need to go see your boys, Jackson," Dru announced as Jax drove them down the road back to Charming.<p>

Jax sighed. "I just haven't had time, Dru. I've been trying to adapt to what's going on now."

"Well, you can't say you've been trying to get your head on straight because you're definitely not doing that," she retorted.

"Dru, I've got a lot of shit going on," Jax snapped. She just refused to understand. "This is what needs to be done."

"No, this is what _you_ need. There's a difference. But your boys need you. Thomas and Abel just lost their mother. Don't make them lose you too," Dru told him.

Jax exhaled in frustration. "I just got to make sure that this all goes the way it needs to go first."

Dru could only manage to nod.

* * *

><p>Juice just couldn't abandon everything just yet. He had nothing else in this world except for the club, and then Jax took that away from him. He knew what he had done. He had betrayed the club repeatedly and now he was paying the price.<p>

Gemma had given him money to get out of town. But in the grand scheme of things, he couldn't just take her money. He didn't quite understand why she was choosing to help him, but he appreciated it all the same. He had nowhere to go and no one in this world cared about his well-being. He was lost in the abyss and didn't know what else to do. He was stuck.

* * *

><p>"If you can come down here to the porn warehouse, Dru, that would be great," Jax told her over the phone.<p>

"And why do I need to come down to the skanky porn warehouse, Jackson?" she asked him.

"I have a meeting with one of Lin's top guys. I need you here."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"A little bit of both," Jax chuckled.

Dru sighed. "I told you that no matter how this plays out, I was riding with you until the end. I gave you my word."

"I know that, Dru. You've always been there by my side."

"Yes, I have. And that will never change." She paused thinking about the repercussions that could occur, and more than likely would occur. "I'll be there."

"Hey, just to let you know, Lyla did the first take for Red Woody Productions."

"Ew!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me they're done."

Jax laughed. "You won't see anything when you get here. But during the shot, I kept on thinking how hot it would've been if you had been the one getting frisky with Jenna Jameson."

"In your dreams, Teller." Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Dru had taken a seat on the corner of Jax's desk. It was a power move on her part. She had the pleasure of looking down on Lin's man sitting before her. She had always loved fucking with people's minds.<p>

"We went to Salma and found the house," he told them.

"Was the crew there?" Jax asked.

"One of them. Dead. Shotgun hole in the chest."

"Huh," Jax muttered.

"Shit. Triads get there first?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know yet. There was a lot of blood and footprints. But whoever did it left a kilo right on the table. It was ours," the Chinese man explained.

"Did you find the rest?" Jax questioned him.

"No. Who were these guys? How did you get intel on them?"

"One of our other charters, Indian Hills, bumped into them a couple times hauling guns back to Nevada. Ex-peckerwoods move meth and anything else they can steal. They put the word out right after your buy got hit that they had smack to sell," Jax clarified.

"Not very bright."

"That's my point. I figured it had to be them."

"We're gonna dig into this, but for now, Henry will keep it all in place."

"Fair enough," Jax shrugged. "Let us know if you need help."

Lin's right hand man walked out. Dru was confused by one piece of information he let out on the table. "You think he was lying about the one body?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jax answered lighting a cigarette. "Why would he?"

"They were both very dead. Family and friends could have found them," Bobby said.

"And left the heroin?" Dru remarked. Bobby only shrugged.

"Dig into the guy that's MIA. See if you can find out who he is, and where the hell he went," Jax ordered.

"I'll call Jury," Bobby told them.

"Come on. I've got to visit Tully and see if he can move these extra keys."

When they walked out of the porn warehouse, a Rolls Royce pulled up into the parking lot. 'Oh, this is not good,' Dru thought.

"The Ebony Prince," Tig announced.

"Were you expecting him?" Happy asked.

"No," Jax replied. He walked up to the window as August was rolling it down. "You're a little early. '12 Inches a Slave' doesn't shoot till this afternoon."

August obviously didn't find that funny. "Get in," he demanded and then rolled the window back up.

"So much for playful banter," Jax retorted.

"I think they're still a little sensitive about the whole slave thing," Dru remarked.

"My bad."

"He drives, we follow," Tig told him before Jax climbed into the luxurious car.

"August knows something," Dru mumbled to Chibs.

"You don't know that," he said.

"But I can find out."

Dru kept a close eye on the Rolls Royce. She didn't like Jax being in an enclosed space with August Marks. Unlike everyone around her, she knew what August was capable of. She had seen it firsthand a few years back when he was still just a soldier for Pope.

"Change of plan," Jax declared once he was free of the car. "Tully will have to wait. It's black day."

"Jackson, you can't keep doing this," Dru seethed beneath her breath.

"I'll do what has to be done," Jax snapped.

"Yeah, and kill yourself and the club in the process. August knows something or he wouldn't have a made a trip down here. There's a reason for everything he does. He doesn't do anything by half measures," Dru tried to enlighten him.

"What do you know about Marks, Dru?" Chibs asked her.

"He's ruthless," Dru answered. "I knew him when he was Pope's right hand man. There's no repentance in that man. He will do what needs to be done and he doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. Don't cross him, Jackson. I'm warning you. Please listen to me."

"It's already too late. I already crossed that bridge, Dru."

"Goddamn it, Jackson, this isn't a game!" she shouted. "You're fucking with the wrong person. Fucking with the Chinese is easy. Lin is too stupid to know what's going on. But August is different. He's got the right networks to find out anything he wants. If he even has the slightest belief that you started a street war after he told you not to, he will destroy everything."

"So be it," Jax shrugged.

Dru shook her head. "I refuse to be a part of your insanity. I can't do it today."

"Then go. Take a day off." Jax was hurt that she was abandoning him.

"I'm not taking the day off, you fucking moron!" Dru snapped. "I'm simply going to gather some information. I'll find out just how much August knows. I'll call you later." She went up to hug him. "Please be careful." Jax only nodded. When she pulled away she looked at Happy. "Watch his back, Hap."


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello, guys. I'm baaaack! I'm still dealing with some personal stuff, however it's not weighing on my mind as heavy. Thank you all for being patient. Anyways, here is a brand new chapter. I'll begin to update regularly again. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Dru, do you care if I put you down as a contact?" Gemma asked her.

"Contact for what?" Dru was confused.

"Just in case we need you to pick Abel up from school," she replied.

Dru stopped texting to look at Gemma. The Queen was smirking. The younger woman narrowed her eyes. "What the hell do you have planned?"

"Well, I know that you and Jax might as well be a couple. I have witnessed more than a few kisses between the two of you."

Dru shook her head. "It doesn't mean that you should be putting me down as a contact on Abel's school papers."

"It's just for emergencies, Dru," Gemma assured her.

"I don't want Abel to think I'm taking Tara's place," Dru sighed.

"And you're not," Gemma clarified. "Besides, it's my fault you feel that way."

"We are going to talk about that one day, Gemma."

"About what, the fact that I was the one who killed Tara?"

Dru tossed her phone on the desk. "I don't think Diosa is the best place to have this conversation. There are eyes and ears everywhere."

"Not in this office," Gemma said.

"Well, I think it should at least be on neutral ground where there's no danger of anyone hearing," Dru told her.

"Fair enough," Gemma shrugged.

About that time, Abel came in with a box full of his toys. He quickly asked Grandma if it was okay if he played in there. "As long as you're quiet about it, sweetheart," Gemma told him.

Dru picked her phone back up when she noticed the light blinking at the top of it. Success! But it was short lived when Gemma and her noticed a sound coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a struggle and heard a girl yelling. They quickly went to investigate. Dru was the first to take in the scene. There was a young girl; Dru assumed she was an escort that was arguing with an older man that was going through her purse.

"What the hell is this?" Gemma questioned.

"Who is this, your whore Queen?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Stop it!" the girl shouted.

"This dick a John?" Dru retorted.

"I'm her father. Mind your own business! All of you!" the man shouted them.

"He's taking my money again," the girl told her.

"No, you're paying me back, you lying little slut! Where's your goddamn wallet?"

"Get out of here!" Gemma yelled as she grabbed for the purse.

Gemma and the man fought over the purse playing tug o' war with it. Gemma quickly got the upper hand by hitting him across the face, but the man swiftly retaliated by doing the same. Gemma's head snapped back. About the time that Dru was about to step in, Nero did it for her. But before Nero could get any licks in, Gemma told her to break them up.

"Nero, stop!" Dru bellowed as she grabbed his arms to haul him off of the man. "That's enough!"

Nero finally let go. Dru was disgusted to see the girl run to her daddy and ask if he was alright. She even began profusely apologizing to him. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' she thought to herself. About that time, she saw movement in the shape of a little boy in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, shit," she muttered.

It was Abel.

"Gemma, get him out of here," Dru told her.

* * *

><p>When Jax received the phone call from his mom alerting him to what had happened at Diosa, he was hasty to get there. Gemma told him that for now Dru was handling everything nicely. 'So, that's where she disappeared to,' he thought. When him and the rest of his crew walked into Diosa they did not expect to find the Sheriff's Department inside. Jax quickly picked Dru out of the crowd as she did the same.<p>

"Who the hell called the Sheriffs?" Jax questioned her after she walked up.

"Sandy did. Her dad told her to," Dru answered.

All Jax could manage to do was shake his head. Dru trailed him as he made his way to his mother. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Gemma said.

"Where's the animal that hit you?" Chibs questioned her.

"In the kitchen."

"Did he see it?" Jax inquired referring to Abel.

"Not really," Gemma replied.

Jax sat beside of Abel and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded his head.

Someone went to knocking on the table to get their attention. They looked up to find the new Sheriff waving them to follow her. They did so and tracked her into the office. Nero sat there in a chair. Dru had already known that they were in the process of interrogating Nero.

"Shut the door, please. Sheriff Althea Jarry," she introduced herself as she held her hand out.

"Jax Teller," he reciprocated taking her hand to shake.

She took Chibs' hand too as he introduced himself too. "I didn't realize this was a family business," Althea said.

"Well, we're business partners. We run another place out of Stockton as well," Nero told her.

"I know."

"This is a rare occurrence for us," Jax told her. "We run a legit, quiet business here."

"I get it," Althea nodded. "All your paperwork's in order. Your permits are up to date. However, Mr. Hoss, your employee's father, is pressing assault charges."

"Well, we're gonna be pressing charges as well then. He came in here and he smacked Gemma," Nero announced.

"Mr. Hoss says he came by to pick up the money his daughter owed him. They were having a family discussion. Gemma interfered. He told her to back off. Then Mr. Padilla here went to town on him," Althea explained.

"Come on, that doesn't even make sense," Jax said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll have a chat with the dad; let him know how complicated these things can become."

Jax was surprised. "Yeah, we'd appreciate that."

"You know what I would appreciate? I would appreciate you helping me find Juan Carlos Ortiz. He's the only member of your charter that we haven't interviewed about the murders."

"Juice split when I was inside," Jax told her.

"Yeah. He didn't really say much about where he was going," Chibs added.

"That's unfortunate because if I can't track him down, the D.A. wants to put out an APB."

"I'll see what I can find out," Jax said.

"What about the Chinese? Would they have any reason to want to hurt your club?" Althea asked.

"Not that I know of," Jax shook his head. "I'm a very big fan of their food," he sarcastically retorted. Chibs and Dru began chuckling.

"Are we done here? Can I go?" Nero requested.

"Yeah, just stay reachable," Althea told him. "I'm sure we can all work together to keep Charming safe and profitable for everyone. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." He was studying her trying to figure her out. He began smirking. He had her pegged now.

As she was walking out, she stopped just as she was about to go past the door. "We should connect later, Scottie," the Sheriff said to Chibs.

"There is a new Sheriff in town," Jax announced playfully. "And I think she's looking for a profitable relationship."

"And a good ole Glaswegian humpin'," Chibs said.

"You guys are disgusting!" Dru exclaimed.

"I'll let you guys handle all the humping," Nero told them. "Barosky called. While all this shit was going down, there was trouble at the docks."

"What trouble?" Jax asked.

"I don't know," Nero shrugged. "But I'm gonna go down there and find out."

About that time the guy who had hit Gemma and his daughter walked by. Jax clearly had his eyes on him.

"Look after your mom," Nero requested of him.

"Yeah," Jax nodded. They hugged and Nero walked away.

"An APB on Juice is very bad," Dru said.

"I'm sure that boy is far, far away," Chibs assured them.

"And you know that for sure how?" Dru asked.

"What reason would he have to stick around?"

"There could be any number of reasons, Chibs," she shrugged. "But he also knows that we would kill him if he were still in Charming."

"Well, it's not as if he hasn't had a death wish before."

"True that," Dru sighed. "I'll find him." She knew exactly where to start.

* * *

><p>Dru walked in to Gemma's house. She heard a baby crying somewhere in the back of it. 'Is there no one here to look after Thomas?' she thought. As she was making her way to the beginning of the hallway, she found Gemma sitting and smoking a cigarette at the breakfast nook in the kitchen.<p>

"You do know that Thomas is crying, right?" Dru asked.

"Wendy has him," Gemma told her.

"Well, that's good to know," Dru scoffed. "I don't see how you can trust her with another baby after what she did to Abel."

"That was a long time ago, Dru. Leave it alone," Gemma warned. "She came back to help after Tara died. She didn't have to do that."

Dru rolled her eyes. "She's doing it cause she's still in love with Jax."

"Maybe so," Gemma shrugged. "But she's helping."

"Whatever. Wendy is not the topic that I want to talk about," she said as she took a seat across from the Queen.

"So, why are you here?" Gemma asked.

"Because you're gonna tell me where I can find Juice." Gemma tensed just enough for Dru to notice. "And don't you dare lie to me, Gemma. I know you know where he is. If I could bet on it, you're the one who's hiding him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the older woman said.

Dru snickered. "Tell me. After all, I'm the one keeping your dirty little secret."

Dru knew she had backed Gemma into a corner, but she had to get a handle on Juice before everything became a devastating mess.

* * *

><p>Dru once again had to return to the porn warehouse. She walked in to find a number of half-naked girls running around. Her stomach went to tossing and turning from the sight. From the corner of her eye, she seen Lyla directing a girl on girl scene, and Dru was for sure she threw up in her mouth a little bit.<p>

She went back and knocked on the door to the office. Through the blinds she could see the entire crew was inside. She shut the door behind her once she stepped inside.

"Did you find him?" Jax asked her.

"I got intel on where he's been hiding. Whenever I got there, he was gone. There was no trace of him," Dru replied.

"That's probably because I ran into him," Chibs cut in.

"What?" Dru exclaimed.

"I got a prank call from my parole officer. I was to go meet him at this diner. It was full of cops. Whenever I walked in, it was Unser sitting there. Unser then told me that he had a friend make that phone call to make sure I came down," Chibs explained. "Then Juice just came out of nowhere. He had a gun and let me know it."

"Obviously he didn't use it," Dru retorted.

"What did he want?" Jax questioned.

"He wanted to know if there was a way back into the MC," Chibs said.

"Unbelievable," Jax muttered.

"So, I told him to turn the gun on himself."

"How'd he get to Unser?" Dru asked.

"He said he turned up at the trailer in the middle of the night; took him at gunpoint."

"What does Unser know?" Jax inquired.

"He knows we want him dead, but he doesn't know why."

"Alright. We should alert the other charters. He might reach out," Jax declared. "Take an envelope to our friendly Sheriff."

"I'll convince her that Juice is a dead end," Chibs assured him. "What do you think, 2K?"

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "Get her off the Chinese trail."

"Aye, absolutely."

"I've got a name on the missing body from Jury," Bobby cut in. "I gave it to the bounty hunter that's with my ex to see what he turns up."

"Good," Jax commented and there a knock at the door.

"Give me the name later, Bobby. I'll see what I can find. I have better ways of searching for people."

"Will do," Bobby nodded.

It was Lyla. "There's some guys out back to see you."

"What color?" Tig asked.

"Black and blacker," she replied.

Dru turned her eyes on Jax, and he was looking straight at her. Dru knew he had done something, which is why she had taken herself out of the equation for a little bit. It was getting to the point that she had no answers on how to stop this train wreck from happening. Jax was almost completely off the rails. He had put something in motion that couldn't be taken back, and Dru could only hold on for the bumpy ride. Maybe they could both come out unscathed at the end of this journey.

"Let's go," Tig said.

"I'll be right there."

Dru stayed behind with Jax. "You ever thought about jerking on the brakes a little bit to slow this down?"

"Everything is going as planned, Dru. Everything's working out the way that it needs to," Jax answered.

"For now," Dru scoffed. "But you don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow or next week. You're playing a very deadly game of cat and mouse, Jackson."

"I'm getting my revenge. No one messes with what's mine. Tara was the mother of my children and because of the Chinese, I'm having to answer questions for Abel because he's wondering where his mommy went. And Thomas…that was Thomas' mother. She'll never be able to see him grow. She'll never teach him things," Jax explained. "That's why I'm doing this, Dru. For the boys."

"And you think they'll appreciate that? It doesn't change anything!" Dru exclaimed. "The only thing it changes is how you look at yourself in the mirror every day. You already struggle to do that, if you even do it anymore."

"Dru, I can't just stop this—"

"I'm done talking about it," she interrupted. "I'll be outside with everyone else."

* * *

><p>"Drusilla, you have really made yourself indispensable to the Sons, haven't you?" August Marks said as she was coming up to the meet.<p>

She shrugged. "Well, I have certain talents that can be useful to them."

"Yes, you do. I'm glad you brought that up because I would like to use your services one day whenever I become needy of them. I have enough networking in the western United States that I can usually do things on my own. There's only been a few times where that network failed me. And I know that you would be the missing link."

Dru nodded. "Whenever you need me, August."

She noticed the attendance of August Marks and a few of the One-Niners. 'What the hell has Jax set in motion?' she thought. She would know soon enough because he came to join the meeting.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**I've been having some personal issues going on, so it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. Well, I'm back to regular updates now :)**

**I'm not getting the reviews on this story that I did on my others. I don't know if you're not liking it, or maybe you don't have time to leave a review, but because of that I don't know if I should continue this story. It'll make me sad to not finish Dru's story, but I'll stop it if it's not being enjoyed. So, if you could please review. Let me know if you like it; if you're enjoying it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

"You have passed the point of no return," Dru announced once the One-Niners made themselves skittish on the docks. She had observed as Jax and Tyler lied their asses off in front of Marks. In hindsight, she knew what was going down as soon as she walked out of the porn warehouse. Dru didn't think Jax was going to go this far. But he was on a collision course headed for complete chaos.

"Have faith, Dru," Jax told her.

"Oh, I have faith. I have faith in the fact that this is not going to end well."

She strolled away and immediately got on her bike not bothering to look back. She had other things to do right now, and it didn't include enabling Jax.

* * *

><p>"I overheard a conversation between August Marks and Jax Teller. I need information on a business partner of Marks'. He went MIA a few days ago," Dru told her contact over the phone. "I need to find him."<p>

"He could be dead, Drusilla."

"I know that," Dru sighed. "If that be the case, there's a reason for it, and I need to know that reason. If I find the business partner, then I'll have some sort leverage. But I need to get to him first if he is still alive."

"I'll find out what I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>When Jax was going home that night, he wanted more than anything to see Dru. He had just beat the living hell out of Mr. Hoss. Not that the cocksucker didn't deserve it. He'd had a rough time today and being able to use Mr. Hoss as a punching bag made him feel gratified. But now he needed to know that Dru was still there. He knew that he was pushing her buttons by doing what he was doing. He was constantly putting himself in danger by unraveling the allies the Sons had made over the years to keep peace. Jax acknowledged that Dru didn't want to see him get hurt, or worse, killed. He wholeheartedly believed that Dru would put herself on the line for death before it took him, and that he couldn't have. But Dru was a stubborn bitch. She would do what she wanted. It showed her loyalty. It showed the deep abiding love that she had for him.<p>

How he didn't see it all those years ago, he didn't know. He guessed that he didn't want to see it. She had been the princess. She had been his best friend. Jax hadn't wanted to mess that up, but he should've grasped the importance of Dru. She would be the only one to accept him as he is. And that…that was more vital than oxygen.

Her past had been the only obstacle in the way. Her involvement with the IRA had been a bitter punch in the gut, but he had quickly mended the open wound that had dug into his heart once she told him her story. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't protected her from suffering so much. She was getting back to herself, even he noticed that. But she would forever carry around the torture that the IRA had tainted her with.

Granted she did learn a lot that came in handy to their organization now. Jax had to admit that he wouldn't trust her to do half the things she did, or allow her to be involved as deeply as she was if she hadn't have went through the training that took her to that dark place. It still didn't mean that he accepted what happened to her, but he would live with it.

He was in love with her. If only he had come to that realization years ago. Her nightmares would be nonexistent. His reality could be different. The club could be on a different path, one that was good and righteous. But instead, he had pissed it all away and this shit storm was what was left. However, he did have his Dru.

And all was right when he walked into his mom's house that night to find her curled up in the bed with both Abel and Thomas cuddled next to her.

* * *

><p>"Tully's boots on the ground, Leland Gruen, said he'd meet us at Oswald's timber trail," Jax said then looked at Bobby. "I gave him your number to lock down a time."<p>

"Does anybody know this guy?" Tig asked.

"AB lifer. He did double dimes for assault. I think he got out last year," Happy replied.

"You talk price?" Rat Boy questioned.

"Leland will test it then give us a street rate," Jax answered.

"It's not about profit. It's about protecting our flank," Bobby told him.

"And dumping the shit on someone else," Dru added.

There was a knock on the door. They turned to find Lyla there. "Hey, Tyler is here. You can use the bar. I'm in post all day." She smiled and quickly made herself scarce after the announcement.

"What the hell would Tyler be doing here?" Dru asked.

"I don't know," Jax shrugged. "Must want something."

"Well, we can't really afford to do anymore favors, Jackson. Or open another goddamn door."

Jax rolled his eyes at her concern. "Nothing's gonna happen, Dru."

"It better not, or I'm gonna have your balls on a chopping block."

* * *

><p>"Three Chinese rub and tugs got hit last night. Black guys. Lin wants blood. He thinks that it was us," Tyler told them.<p>

Dru pursed her lips and looked at Tig. Just from the look on his face, she knew that the Sons had something to do with it. 'Oh, fuck. The war is coming,' she thought.

"Was it?" Jax interrogated.

"Hell no," Tyler snapped. "August is spinning out, man. He's afraid that the streets are gonna blow up as he's trying to close this deal in Piedmont. It's a huge government housing project."

"Is that the one where his partner's MIA?"

"Yeah. Haddem. He's a pastor over at Piedmont Grace."

'Oh, shit,' Dru thought but wouldn't allow anything to show outwardly. 'Well, I certainly don't need information on the business partner now.'

"August needs his signature on the paperwork by the end of the day tomorrow. And before Lin retaliates and all his investors get skittish," Tyler continued.

"And what? Preacher won't sign?"

"He just dropped out of sight last week. And now his old lady is MIA."

"Why are they all disappearing?" Chibs probed.

"I don't know. But his wife's got power of attorney. She could just sign off on everything. August thinks that she'll be easier to find," Tyler replied.

"So, what do you need from us?" Jax asked him.

"Search and rescue for the wife, Loutreesha," he responded. "I mean, look, Piedmont might like its pastors to be black, but they prefer their residents to be a shade paler."

"You need some pretty white boys to knock on doors?" Jax retorted.

"Yeah, something like that." Tyler then glanced at Dru. "A pretty white girl would be even better."

Dru could only roll her eyes as she shook her head. Tyler was such a flirt. "Well, that's a clean town. It's gonna be hard to get any information," she said.

"Loutreesha goes by her maiden name, McQueen. She's got a sister in Piedmont and a half-sister in Montclair. That's all I got."

"That's enough for me to work with," Dru shrugged.

"We'll dig in and let you know," Jax told him.

They immediately tensed up as Tyler was walking away. Dru who had been sitting on the bar next to Chibs jumped off of it and slapped Jax on the arm as soon as Tyler was out of sight.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jax exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"The panty hose preacher! What the fuck?!" she snapped. "Your balls are on the chopping block after all!"

"It's a small world," Tig said.

"And getting smaller," Dru added.

"How did you not know?" Jax asked her.

"Because I don't pay attention to August's partners! I don't give two shits how he makes his money. Besides, I know how he operates. The government housing project is August's way of laundering money. He could care less who the fuck is homeless in Piedmont."

"That's not the point, Dru."

"No, it's not the point," she shook her head. "I had put in a call yesterday about one of August's business partners. I hadn't gotten anything back yet. And now Tyler comes in here with all the information I need. We've got to find the wife before August goes looking for the preacher."

"No shit," Jax muttered.

"A lot of eyes could've seen us go in that apartment, man," Happy spoke up. "We went in big."

"So, where do we start looking?" Chibs asked.

"Chigger Woods," Jax smirked. "We're gonna ask the preacher."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Dru bellowed. "Why do that when I can easily call a contact, or hell, hack into DMV or court files?"

"Why take the risk of you getting caught or using one of your contacts when we can do this the old fashioned way?" Jax countered.

* * *

><p>"Ew! See, this is why we didn't need to do this the old fashioned way. We could've avoided this," Dru told him as she took in the stench of the preacher's dead body. She had buried many a dead bodies, had even burnt a few, but never had she dug one back up. Now she knew why. The odor was unbearable.<p>

"Yep, that's the good preacher," Jax announced after Rat Boy cleaned the dirt off of the face.

"Phone's in his pocket," Tig declared pointing at the body. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Dru sure as hell wasn't touching the body. But she noticed that Tig was directly looking at one person. "Rat."

"Shit, this is probably getting you hard," Rat murmured.

"What was that?"

"This is gonna be hard," he corrected sarcastically.

Jax and Dru lightly chuckled. They knew what had been said the first time, and neither of them put it past Tig to get a boner during this situation. After all, the man was one sick fuck. Why Rat Boy let Tig push him around, Dru would never understand. She was just thankful she wasn't the one pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Shit. They're wet," Jax said once he looked at them.

"We'll charge them up; see if we can salvage anything," Tig told him.

"Yeah, all right," Jax agreed then handed them to Tig. He immediately began slapping his hands together. "I'm gonna stop by Diosa. See you back at Red Woody. Dru, come on."

"It's not so difficult as long as you're not digging up the body, now is it?" Dru told him as he began walking out of the woods.

Jax turned to leer at her. "It's easy being King."

* * *

><p>"Jax is gonna flip his shit," Dru told them.<p>

They had just finished watching the videos that had been recorded on the cell phone. Tig had been in charge of holding the damn thing. No way in hell was she putting her hands on it. The videos that was on it, they were awfully fascinating. Dru understood that it didn't matter who you were, anybody could be a freak. Hell, she was a freak. But the pastor…well, he was just more so. She felt a chill go down her spine. Yep, she was definitely uncomfortable with what she just seen.

Jax was on his way back to Red Woody. Chibs had called him to tell him that they found something on the cell phone that was of use. 'Oh, yeah, we found something alright,' Dru thought.

About that time, Jax walked in. "What'd you find?" he asked.

"You'll just have to watch it, brother," Tig said. "Dru, come join."

"No," she adamantly shook her head. "I've watched it once. I don't need to watch it again."

Jax narrowed his eyes on her in confusion. Dru smirked. Soon enough he'd know why she wasn't doing a repeat. Tig pressed play and…she threw up in her mouth a little bit once she heard the moaning.

"Here it comes," Tig announced.

"Wait for it. Wait for it," Chibs told him.

"_Who's my dirty little whore, baby?"_

"Are you shitting me?!" Jax exclaimed.

"Oh, no, that happens later," Dru remarked.

"Yeah, it does. Um, listen, Jax," Tig paused. "We couldn't get the cell phone to work. This has no personal info on it. He just used it to record his, uh, comings and goings. Besides Venus, the only thing on here is the shit that went down that day."

"Find Venus," Jax demanded.

"I know where she is," Tig said.

Dru whipped her head around at Tig. She furrowed her brow. She couldn't quite believe that statement. She knew that Tig was a freak too. Hell, Tig was more than a freak. He was fucked up beyond all repair. But this…

"We stayed in touch," he defended himself then walked out the door.

"Should I be worried he stayed in touch?" Jax asked.

"Why worry?" Dru shrugged. "Tig's always been a few eggs short of a dozen. This right here does not surprise me." She looked Jax. "I wouldn't be too worried, Jackson. After all, Tig has always been free with his sexuality."

"A little too free," Bobby muttered.

* * *

><p>Venus giggled as she replayed the video. "Oh. Well, I do love those boots," she told them.<p>

"Oh, yeah, me too," Tig cut in.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked.

"He and his family might be in danger," Jax replied.

"Well, I'm not surprised. That freaky little holy man liked to live close to the flame. God can only protect us so much," Venus explained. "Why do you have his phone?"

Dru knew they couldn't tell her the truth. "We need to find his family, Venus. It's important," she jumped in. "Where would you meet him?"

"Different places," Venus answered. "At first he took me to this very unsavory apartment in an area code beneath my station. I told him never again. I need a certain level of comfort to maintain my dignity. Uh, after that, it was usually nice hotels. There was a quiet lake house once."

"A lake house that he owned?" Jax probed.

"I—I think so," Venus stuttered. "It had pictures of family, I'm assuming were his wife and children."

"Do you remember where?"

"Outside Berkley. Lake Anza, I believe. I'm sure I have the address in my appointment book."

"We're gonna need that address, Venus," Dru told her.

"Please," Tig begged.

"I will help you because I am fond of you. I am fond of you all. I feel we are connected on a deeper vibration. Do you feel that?" Venus declared. They quickly agreed. "Well, I have a little lonesome dove waiting for me upstairs, but his abreaction is usually rather swift. So, just give me five minutes, and then perhaps Alexander can come up and retrieve your address?"

"That'd be great," Jax said.

Venus began walking away as they all said thank you to her. The transgender woman was beginning to grow on Dru, she had to admit. But she did become a little uneasy when she seen where Tig's eyes were as Venus was walking away. She hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tig reacted. "What was that for?"

"Just not in front of me, please," she begged.

"Something we need to know here?" Jax asked him.

"We're friends," Tig affirmed. "You know, we've got things in common."

"Yeah, I can think of one thing," Bobby said.

"Don't be disrespectful!" Tig snapped at him. "I'm gonna head upstairs and get her to move it along. She tends to dilly dally." It didn't take much for Tig to suddenly be gone as if he had a fire underneath his ass.

"Dilly dally?" Rat Boy questioned.

"Okay, now I'm worried," Jax nodded.

"You know, I could've easily gotten the address with one click on either my phone or my laptop," Dru told him. "But instead, you all wanted to play a cat and mouse game with a transvestite."

Jax chuckled. "Oh, come on, Dru. You're having just as much fun as the rest of us."

"Watching Tig fall all over himself for Venus is not what I call a good time. Although, it is interesting to see Tig being all compassionate and shit." She paused. "The fact remains that I could've had all current addresses for the family in my hands thirty minutes ago. It would've been quicker than doing this."

"But then you wouldn't have seen Tig's 'compassionate' side," Bobby rang in.

"I also wouldn't have seen him checking out Venus' ass as she walked away either. I could've gone the rest of my life without seeing that."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It was so refreshing to hear your kind words of encouragement to continue this story. Now I have even more determination to finish this story :) **

**Here's a brand new chapter as a reward :) **

**Happy Reading!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

It was a decent lake house. The preacher had good taste. The only problem now was that they had interrupted the peaceful serenity that surrounded it. The motorcycles didn't exactly allow them to be stealthy. They had needed the element of surprise. Dru had a feeling there was a reason why the wife was hiding out here, and that reason was August Marks.

August Marks was ruthless. He would have his way. The wife would end up signing the papers whether she wanted to or not. August wouldn't allow this deal to go down the drain. Too much money was at stake.

"Rat, wait out front. Keep an eye out for neighbors," Jax ordered.

"Tiggy, you and me, back door," Bobby said.

"Yeah, cause Tiggy obviously likes the back door," Dru retorted.

"Haha. You're so funny, Drusilla," Tig told her.

She quickly gave him the finger then followed Jax and Chibs to the front door. They weren't the least bit quiet about getting into the house. Dru could only roll her eyes at their less than stellar breaking and entering skills. They met in the middle. There wasn't a peep in the house. Tig quickly pointed his gun at the door leading to the garage. That was the only possibility left.

When they walked up on it, a gunshot went off. Tig was suddenly on his back. Blood was quickly covering his side.

"Oh, shit, Tiggy," Chibs reacted.

Jax and her kicked the door in and got to the garage just in time to find a car taking off. They sure were in a hurry since they drove through the garage door itself. They were definitely running from something bad. Dru was not about to open fire when she didn't have a clear shot. But they didn't have much to worry about for too long. Especially once Rat drove up with the van to block their way. They had nowhere else to go. It doesn't mean they didn't try considering the next thing Dru knew, they were in the pond in front of their house.

"Well, Rat does know what he's doing," Dru commented once they ran to the other side of the street to find the car sunk into the water.

Jax and her seen a young boy climb out of the driver's side with a shotgun. They quickly pulled up their pistols again.

"Whoa, put down the gun!" Jax yelled.

"Leave us alone!" the boy shouted back.

"What do you mean 'us'? Who's with you?" Jax questioned.

"Mama! She's in the back seat."

The boy became frantic. Jax wasn't too far behind him. He stripped out of his shoes and quickly dived into the water. They couldn't let that woman die. But it was taking too long. About the time she was about to dive in, Chibs did it instead. By the time that he got to the car, the boy and Jax had brought the woman to the surface. Dru breathed a sigh of relief.

They got her back to the bank and laid the woman on the ground. The son quickly got to her side and kept asking if she was okay. The woman kept repeating she was cold.

Dru noticed something on her arm. She leaned down to turn the arm over. "Track marks are fresh," Dru told them.

"Sometimes her demons get the best of her," the boy said.

"Are you Haddem's son?" Jax questioned him.

"Stepson," the boy corrected. "That freak is not my father. He's the reason this is all happening."

"What's happening?" Jax asked.

"They probably killed him," the boy muttered. "And now they're gonna hurt my mother." The boy turned to them. "Who sent you guys to look for us? Was it August Marks?"

And there came the fear.

* * *

><p>"Damon Pope helped my stepdad some years back," the boy explained. "He created some zoning loophole that helped us buy neighboring blocks and that's how we built the additions to the church."<p>

"I told him not to get involved," the wife spoke up. "You didn't come back looking for something."

"Looking for what?" Jax asked.

Dru already knew the answer. She responded for them. "August wants to use the same loophole."

The boy nodded. "He wants to build low income housing on the rest of our church property."

"He wants me to sign off making him a partner. His construction company gets the fed kick back, and then he uses the project to launder money," the wife clarified.

"And the houses never get built," Jax finished. The woman shook her head.

"What are you going to do with us?" the boy asked.

"No one is going to hurt you or your mom," Jax guaranteed them. "As far as this property deal goes, that's something your stepdad started. There is nothing you can do except ride out his sin."

"My mother is the one who built that congregation; supported him in spite of all his degradation. She can't just hand it over to some gangsters."

"She can if she wants you two alive," Jax declared. "I found you in an hour. She could've found you quicker," he pointed at Dru. "You think you can hide from Marks? I'm telling you, next time neither one of you comes out of the lake."

"I'll sign it, honey," the woman said. "It's not worth it."

Bobby got up from his seat. "Okay, we've got a friend coming up here. He's gonna pick you up and take you back to Oakland. He's gonna make sure nothing happens to you."

Rat Boy walked in. "Jax, I checked the block. It's all quiet."

"Alright," Jax sighed. "Just hang back for a minute." He nodded to Dru who had been standing on the sidelines watching everything play out. "How do you know what August has planned?"

Dru exhaled. "Because I knew about Pope and Haddem's deal from before."

Jax shook his head in confusion. "Wait…how?"

Dru licked her lips not wanting to admit the truth. "It was around that time that I did some work for Pope."

"You did what?" Jax exclaimed.

"I did some work for Pope. It was nothing farfetched. When Haddem came to Pope with the desire to build onto the church, it wasn't possible at the time. Not unless someone was 'taken' out of the picture. There was another bidder on the property."

"And you were the assassin to take them out," Jax finished for her.

"Yes," Dru nodded. "Pope hired me through contacts. I never met the man personally. I only spoke to him through phone calls. The payment for the job was wired into one of my offshore accounts."

"But how did you know that August was gonna play the same game?"

"Because August was Pope's prodigy. August does not have the financial intelligence that Pope did. August relies on his cunning and brutality. Everyone on the streets knows what August is capable of, which is why I said you can't double cross him like you're planning," she explained.

"I don't have any other choice at this point, Dru," Jax told her.

"No, you don't," she sighed. "You've already set everything in motion. I told you this before you began and you didn't wanna listen to me."

"Which is why you've been walking on egg shells for weeks," Jax cut in.

"Egg shells, pins and needles…however you wanna describe it," Dru retorted.

Chibs walked over to them and told them he had gotten most of the buckshot out; that he was only concerned about infection now.

"Hey. Give Venus a call, would you, please?" Tig asked.

Dru did a double take. Did Alex 'Tig' Trager really just ask for someone to be by his side? "I'll call her for you, Tiggy," she promised.

Bobby walked over to them after taking a phone call. "That was Tully's guy. They're gonna be at the timber trail in under two," he told them.

"Alright," Jax nodded. "Rat, I need you to stay here with the mom and the kid. When Tyler gets here, let him know she'll sign for Marks. But nothing happens to them. You make that clear, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Rat Boy nodded. "What about Tig?"

"Take him back to Scoops," Dru answered. "There's medical supplies there."

"Alright."

When Rat Boy walked off, Dru asked Jax if he wanted her to go with him to the meet with Tully's guy. Jax quickly nodded. She wouldn't be any other place.

* * *

><p>They rode their bikes onto the timber trail. They met up with the group of white supremacists in the middle of a bushel of trees. Dru had developed a bad feeling as soon as they pulled up. She had good reason when she suddenly spotted a Sheriff's car.<p>

"Jax," she said.

The way she somberly said his name quickly got his attention. "Oh, shit."

The next thing they knew shots rang out. Blood spewed onto the driver's side window from the inside. They all pulled guns on each other. Dru had noticed from the get go that they were outnumbered. She hated that. More shots rang out and the female deputy went down.

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one who brought cops to a drug deal," Leland shouted.

"We had no idea they were behind us. Are you crazy?!" Chibs yelled.

Dru looked at all the surrounding area. None of them were going to put their guns down anytime soon. "If they called that in, we've got to get out of here."

Tully's guys swiftly got smart. They lowered their weapons and began running off. Once they were out of sight, Dru and the Sons lowered theirs. They looked at the police car and the female deputy's body. The damage was done and there was nothing they could do.

"We've gotta go too, Jackson," Dru told him.

And like ghosts, they were gone.

* * *

><p>They met up with everyone else in the meeting room at Scoops. Dru was pacing the floors. She should've stayed behind to clean up the mess. If anyone could get away with it, it was her. However, she couldn't let the Sons know just how much power she was carrying. She had pull from several directions.<p>

She looked around her to see that everyone was just as anxious as she was. Jax especially. He had more to lose than anyone.

"I'll reach out to Tully tomorrow…try to explain this," Jax said.

"Yeah, well, if Eglee and Kane called that thing in, we will all be able to talk to him face to face," Bobby retorted.

"I talked to Lee. He's gonna send some guys down from Tacoma," Happy announced. "We're gonna need help if this unravels."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Rat Boy. He looked concerned. "Jarry's downstairs."

"How many with her?" Chibs asked.

"She's alone, said she needs to talk to you and Jax," Rat Boy replied.

Dru didn't like the sounds of that. She glanced over at Jax who was looking directly back at her. Silent communication told her that he was just as apprehensive as her. But they couldn't leave her waiting.

* * *

><p>"I need to know if you had anything to do with this," Jarry said putting her full attention on Jax who sat across from her in the booth beside of Dru.<p>

"Come on. Of course, we didn't," Chibs answered.

"Does it fit any kind of gang pattern you know of? Cop retaliation? Someone new trying to earn cred?" she questioned.

"No," Jax shook his head. "We'll keep our ears open."

"What about Kenneth Hoss? You have anything to do with that?"

"Hey, we have absolutely—" Chibs began.

"I did it," Jax cut in. "Guy's a scumbag who beats and extorts his own daughter. I made sure that doesn't happen again."

Suddenly out of nowhere there were squealing tires. They looked up when something hit the window and shattered it. But then something else was thrown through the window. A grenade landed on the floor of the ice cream shop.

"Shit! Move!" Jax shouted.

"Get down!" Dru yelled.

Jax pushed Dru onto the floor of the shop. He covered his body with his own. He hugged himself tight to her trying his best to protect her from the blast. The grenade exploded and for a split second Dru couldn't hear, and then she felt the heat. Memories came flooding back to her brain. Memories that would forever haunt her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I figured I'd go on ahead and post a new chapter since it'll be about another week before I can do it again. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Please read and review. I would appreciate it so much :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

They were dealing with the aftermath. There were cops and fire department everywhere. Jax sat on top of one of the Sheriff's car with Dru by his side. He had refused to allow her to leave his sight. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her hand, caress her face; reassure himself that she was still there.

He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Hell, he had seen that. But a bomb had just gone off in Scoops. If they hadn't been quick on the draw, something could've happened to her. That was the only thing he kept repeating in his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he kept asking.

Dru sighed. "Jackson, if you ask me that question one more time, I'm gonna rip your tongue out," she snapped. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine."

Jax exhaled a deep breath. He couldn't blame her for the annoyance that was in her voice. He was acting like a crazy person, after all.

"This wasn't a message, brother. That dude saw us in the shop. It was straight up retaliation," Happy told him.

"Somebody sold us out to Lin," Dru added.

An epiphany came over Jax. "Jesus Christ," he muttered. "Check on the guns," he told Happy.

Jax, Dru, and Bobby watched him pull out his phone. He made the phone call, but no one answered. A feeling of dread came over Dru.

"The reception out there isn't so great," Montez said.

Dru snapped her head around when she heard squealing tires. She found Nero swiftly exiting his car.

"Holy shit! Everybody whole?" Nero asked.

"Yeah," Jax nodded.

"Chinese," Bobby explained.

"No, man. That don't make no sense…" Nero cut himself off when his phone began ringing. "Yeah?"

Dru watched the series of expressions that came over Nero's face. Whoever was on the other line was not giving Nero good news. He quickly snapped his phone shut and said one word, "Diosa."

* * *

><p>They walked in to a bloodbath. Every girl that worked there had been murdered. It wasn't a malicious manslaughter, but it was a slaying all the same. A massacre.<p>

No one touched a thing. Everyone acknowledged that they would have to eventually call this thing in to the police. It didn't matter how bad they wanted to keep it from the authorities, or how badly they needed to. This wasn't exactly easy to hide. There were sixteen bodies in all.

Jax was devastated. Dru could see it better than anyone. She knew how he felt. He was responsible for all of these people, and he had let them down. He hadn't kept them safe. For all of Jax's faults, being empathetic was not one of them. But Dru did not feel any mercy for him. She had told him from the beginning that this wasn't a good idea—going after the Chinese, betraying August… None of this led to a good place. However, Dru blamed Gemma more than anything. Gemma had put Jax on this path by lying. She shouldn't have said a goddamn word.

Dru sighed. "Happy is getting everyone to Red Woody. Locking it down is the best course of action."

Jax nodded. "And West?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Bobby sent West and Montez to check on him and the guns."

"Nero split?"

"He's in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Dru overheard every word. Jax would have to eventually tell Nero the truth. This wasn't something he could keep from Nero without causing him undue pain. As much as she needed to hear more, Bobby interrupted their conversation. She walked in behind him.<p>

"It'll be light soon. We gotta call this in," Bobby told him.

"Alright," Jax sighed. "The rest of you should split. I've got this." He looked at Dru. "You too, Dru. Go with them."

"You call when you're getting ready to leave. You do not ride alone," Bobby demanded. He patted Dru's shoulder. "We'll be at Red Woody."

Jax walked over and chastely kissed Dru on the lips. He whispered he loved her and that he would see her soon. Dru could only nod and return the sentiment.

* * *

><p>Dru stayed far away from everyone at Red Woody. She couldn't stand the grief and desolation that was literally suffocating the place outside that door. It only brought back her own misery. She didn't need to feel anyone else's. She had been surrounded by death her entire life, whether she had dealt the killing blow or not. You would figure she would know how to deal with it by now.<p>

Death was a natural part of life. The only difference in this situation was that this had been an extermination. The Chinese had done this to cause suffering. Dru couldn't blame them for their reprisal techniques. She had tried to warn Jax from the beginning. But as all Tellers are, he was stubborn and vengeful. However, Chinese weren't the ones at fault. Gemma was. But for now, she would go along with this outlandish plan. Soon enough she would lay all her cards out on the table.

Jax walked into a room full of sorrow. He heard the last words that Lyla spoke, and it was like something stabbed him right in the heart. He had been responsible for everyone at Diosa. It had been his job to keep them safe. He had disastrously botched that. He had been too cocky, too belligerent in the way he had planned to destroy Lin and his crew. Dru had been right.

Chibs and Bobby walked up to him once they spotted him. He needed to know everything in case he missed anything what time he had been interrogated by the Sheriffs.

"Is everyone here?" Jax asked.

"No. Quinn and Montez aren't back. West is dead. Guns are gone," Bobby told him.

"What about the other charters?"

"They all know, Jackie," Chibs answered.

"Where's Dru?" He was more concerned about her.

"She holed herself up in the office. I don't think she quite knows how to deal with this," Bobby said.

"I think all of this brought back some memories that she didn't really need to remember," Jax added. He turned to find her, but Wendy called out his name.

"Hey," Wendy greeted him with Thomas on her hip.

"Hey, thanks for helping out."

"Yeah, of course. You should come talk to Abel for a minute. He's a smart kid. He knows something bad happened. He's scared," she explained.

Jax sighed. He would get to Dru later. His first priority was his children.

* * *

><p>He found Dru in the office. She was sitting at the head of the table. They had moved it here after the explosion at Scoops. She looked…uneasy. She was always so confident in herself, in her environment. But in this, she looked lost. Jax came to the conclusion that he didn't like it.<p>

The others followed him in as Dru moved her ass further down the table. Not once did she look at him. Jax didn't like that either.

"We've got six Tacoma guys here now. Rogue River is sending down four more," Tig told him.

"We're gonna handle the funeral expenses for the girls without family. Colette too," Happy added.

"That's good," Jax commented. He was lost in his thoughts. To be honest, he hadn't really heard what Tig and Happy had said.

"Jackie," Chibs whispered to get his attention.

He quickly snapped out of his reverie. He needed to stay focused. These guys were looking to him for the answers. "Sheriffs have no proof," Jax sighed. "Jarry knows we're warring with brown and yellow, but Lin made sure not to leave clues."

"Or witnesses," Dru remarked.

"August has called twice," Chibs told him.

"I don't give a shit about August," Jax snapped. "Our assault on Lin was airtight. I mean, he may have had suspicions, but no proof. Someone gave up the location of those guns. He found West and he got his proof."

"That was a new spot. SAMCRO and Indian Hills were the only ones who knew," Bobby declared.

"And Barosky," Tig added.

"What about Lin?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, how do we handle payback?" Happy cut in.

"He'll be off the grid," Dru said.

"That's why we're gonna smoke him out," Jax told them.

"You got any ideas?" Chibs questioned him.

"Maybe," Jax muttered. "Let's go visit our crooked cop. Quinn, you and Montez hold shit down here." He looked at Bobby and told him to call Nero. "Have him meet us at Barosky's."

When they exited the office, Jax and Dru was stopped by Gemma. Dru struggled not to roll her eyes. She'd always had mad respect for her Aunt Gemma. But at this point, she struggled not to put a bullet right in between her eyes.

"Look, I just got a call from my dad's nursing home. He's taken a turn for the worse. I gotta go up there," Gemma told him.

"Mom, that's not a good idea. I don't want you on the road and I can't spare any of the guys."

"What about Dru? She can come with me."

Dru furrowed her brow. She was lying straight to Jax's face and wanted her involved. But before she could refuse, Jax did it for her.

"Mom, I need Dru with me right now."

Gemma pursed her lips. "I'll call Unser. He can come. You know, once we're out of Sanwa they're won't be any threat. I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta go. Daddy may not see another day."

Code for Juice. She was taking care of Juice. Dru did not understand why Gemma was protecting the traitor. There had to be a reason, and whenever Dru had the chance to investigate, she would find out what that reason was.

"Guys, I got the boys," Wendy said. "We're good here."

Jax nodded. "Are you carrying?" he asked his mom.

"Of course," Gemma whispered.

"Alright. Check in every few hours."

"Okay, baby. I will."

Jax kissed his mother's cheek and walked away just in time for Tig to tell him there was a badge outside.

Dru stayed behind. "What the hell are you up to, Aunt Gemma?"

Gemma smirked. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. Just keep our boy safe."

The Princess of SAMCRO scoffed. "I've been trying to keep him safe, Gemma, but you fucked that up when you sent him after Lin."

The Queen shrugged. "I had to give him something or else he would've looked elsewhere."

"Looked elsewhere? You mean at you?" she questioned.

Gemma swallowed. She put on a brave face. "I guess we'll never know."

Dru shook her head. "One day, Aunt Gemma. One day."

She left it at that and made her way out of the porn warehouse to where the guys were loading up.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot behind Baroksy's shop. Nero came out of the door not looking too happy.<p>

'Uh-oh,' Dru thought, 'he knows.'

It wasn't no time till Nero came with a haymaker right at Jax's face. Dru didn't even try to break up this fight. If anything, Jax deserved this one.

Barosky wasn't too far behind. "Break this shit up!" he demanded. "Now!"

* * *

><p>"You've been lying to me, man, the whole time to my face. You looked me in the eye and you said you had nothing to do with the shit that was happening to Lin. Meanwhile, you're stealing his guns, you're hitting his shops, and that's why all of our girls are getting stuffed into goddamn bags right now! All of them!" Nero shouted. "And now he's looking to kill me cause I vouched for you. I believed in you. He threatened my boy." He pulled out something from the pocket of his sweater vest. It was a picture. "This is what he gives me. My blood! That's gonna fall on you too."<p>

Dru watched as Nero calmed down and took a seat at one of the tables. She liked Nero. She had liked what he did for Gemma. But right now, Nero deserved so much better than Gemma. Nero deserved more than this life.

"The Chinese killed Tara."

Dru was shocked. She didn't think he'd tell Nero the truth.

"You don't know that," Nero said shaking his head.

"Gemma saw two of his guys leaving my house that night. She ID'd one of them at the party. Lin ordered the hit on the mother of my children."

"Jesus Christ," Nero mumbled.

"You're right, I've been lying to you. And I'm sorry the blowback of this hit you and your family. But I am going to destroy Lin, and nothing's gonna stop me from doing that. I don't wanna lose you as a partner or as a friend. But you're gonna have to decide what side of this fight you want to land on," Jax explained.

Nero sighed. "What side of the fight...oh, God. I'm tired of the fight. Okay? I'm tired."

There was quite an awkward pause until Bobby decided to change that by speaking to Barosky. "So, uh…somebody gave up the location of our guns to Lin. You and your guys were the only ones who knew outside the club."

"Port patrol watches it during the day. I got one guy on it at night," Barosky told him.

"You trust that guy?" Jax asked.

"About as much as you trust me," Barosky retorted.

"Then we better talk to him."

"Desmond Hurligan. Got a pawnshop down on Mercer. Day job. Sells the shit that cops steal at night."

Tig laughs. "Stockton's finest, huh?"

"I'll let Chibs know," Happy said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Des, how you doing?" Barosky greeted the man behind the counter at the pawn shop.<p>

"Hey, Charlie, good to see you," the man returned.

"How's business?"

"Up and down, you know that."

"This is a business associate of mine, Jax Teller," Barosky said. "We've been keeping an eye on some of his merchandise down at the warehouse."

"Okay," Desmond nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Jax replied. "The warehouse that you were supposed to be watching got jacked last night. I lost all my shit. One of my crew got killed."

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "Hey, it didn't happen on my watch."

"The point is that it did happen," Barosky told him.

"I'm on the beat, Charlie. I can't stay there all night and you know that."

"Well, did you see anything? Anything out of place? A car, a van, a bike—what?" Barosky interrogated him.

"Quinn said the back door was kicked in. Did you see that?" Bobby probed.

"Uh, I don't think so, no," Desmond replied.

"When did you make your last drive by the warehouse?" Barosky asked.

"I'm not sure, at 5-5:30, maybe."

Jax picked up an item from the box that Desmond had carried in. He hit the man over the shoulder. "Jesus Christ! What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, I don't know…I'm not sure…maybe. I'm just trying to jog your memory a little bit," Jax answered.

"Charlie, what the hell is this?!" Desmond shouted.

"I'm with the kid on this one. I pay you a lot of goddamn money. My reputation's on the line here!"

Dru noticed that Tig had grabbed a flute from the box. "Now what the hell—"

"Pull his pants down," Tig calmly cut her question off.

"What?" Happy asked dumbfounded.

"Pull his pants down," Tig repeated.

"What are you going to do?" Happy furrowed his brow at him.

"I'm gonna shove this flute right up his ass."

Jax chuckled. "I was just thinking beat down, but that works too," he shrugged.

"You are so gay," Happy commented.

"Just gay enough," Tig remarked.

Chibs grabbed Desmond by the head while Happy and Tig took him from behind. Dru could tell that Tig meant some serious business. Maybe Happy was right. Maybe Tig was gay. After all, he's been hooking up with Venus who was technically a…man.

Desmond fought the three men tooth and nail. "Charlie, I'm a goddamn cop! You can't let him do this!"

"Do you honestly think that's working in your favor right now?" Dru questioned him.

"At least grease it up a little bit," Barosky told them.

"No, I don't want him to enjoy it," Tig said.

"Alright, goddamn it!" Desmond shouted. They let him go as he exhaled a rough breath. Apparently he was out of shape. "Shit. I got a call from somebody; said they'd pay me 2K to avoid your warehouse last night. I didn't know they were gonna off one of your guys," he explained.

"Where did they call you?" Jax asked.

"On my personal cell. Said they would leave the cash at the front gate kiosk."

"How'd they get that number?" Dru prodded.

"I don't know," Desmond sighed.

"So, somebody you don't know just called you out of the blue?" Barosky interrogated.

"Yeah, that's right," Desmond nodded.

"And they just got your personal cell out of the blue, how?"

"I don't know how they got it!" he shouted.

"You're a goddamn liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

Barosky pulled his pistol and shot Desmond right between the eyes. Dru had seen it coming from a mile away. She had only known Barosky for a short period, but even she knew that he didn't take any shit.

"Damn!" Happy shouted.

"Greedy shithead," Barosky muttered.

"I guess we're done talking to him," Jax commented.

"Yeah. Sorry, boys, it's just really hard to find people you trust these days."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

"That was Ryu. Lin will meet us," Bobby said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, good," Jax nodded then looked at Tig who was flipping his phone shut.

"I put Barosky on notice," Tig chuckled. "He wants another five grand for the personnel."

"Of course he does. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing specific, just to have a few of his guys ready to go," Tig shrugged.

Chibs came into the office with a backpack. "We're all set."

"Let's go make a deal," Jax told them.

* * *

><p>She had been up on the roof of one of the surrounding warehouses. It had been the perfect viewpoint as to what was going on below. Dru had watched as Lin and his men forced Jax and Chibs to their knees. She assumed it was to make them feel powerful. Dru smirked. What Lin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. What he failed to see was that he had walked into a trap. Dru was only there to make sure that Lin didn't get a wild hair up his ass. She had her sniper rifle drawn on him for a reason.<p>

She watched the Chinese throw Jax and Chibs into the back of a van. She quickly disassembled her rifle, put it back in the case, and then stealthily made her way off the roof.

* * *

><p>Dru caught up with the others. She quickly relayed what she had seen at the warehouses. Everything was going as planned. Now they were meeting up at the last rendezvous. They had already been stopped by Barosky's men. Every one of Lin's men, except for Lin himself, was tied to the fence.<p>

Lin was knocked down to the ground. "You have no idea what a big mistake this is, Teller."

"Not as big a mistake as you killing the mother of my children!" Jax shouted kicked Lin in the torso.

Lin grunted and coughed until he finally stood back up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This isn't the way I wanted to do this, Henry. I wanted it to be much slower, much smarter, but this is gonna have to do."

"You're an idiot, Teller. I had nothing to do with what happened with your old lady!"

"You know, I was the one who advised Nero to tell you to bring a whole army. Now you're gonna watch as my guys rip apart your entire crew. I'm gonna wipe out every trace of you and your organization, Henry. You're done. You're just a dirty Oakland memory. But first…" Jax paused. "It's you and me."

Dru and the Sons stood on the sidelines as they observed the fight. No one was really besting the other. Jax was too numb to feel any pain from Lin's hits.

"We don't have time for this," Dru said.

"I know," Chibs agreed as his phone began ringing. Dru watched the emotions play over his face before he snapped it shut. "Mother of Christ. Real cops are on their way."

"I'll tell Barosky's guy," Tig told him.

"Now who's gonna break this up?" Bobby asked as they watched Jax beat the shit out of Lin's face.

"I think it's gonna take all three of us," Dru said.

"Aye," Chibs nodded.

The three of them quickly grabbed onto Jax. It was like holding back a Mac truck. They struggled with pulling him away from Lin.

"Jackson, stop!" she yelled.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Chibs shouted as him and Bobby grabbed him from behind. "Jarry called. Cops have been tailing Lin. SWAT team's on its way. We've gotta go. Come on."

The rage still hadn't left him. He looked Dru straight in the eye and said, "Give me your piece."

"No! They could have eyes on us. Do you wanna go back to prison?!" Dru exclaimed grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and shaking him. "Get your head on straight!"

"Leave them with the heroin, Jax. Barosky's guys will cover for us," Bobby told him. "We'll get him on the inside."

"Jackson, listen to Bobby. Please," Dru begged.

It was like a light bulb finally came on in Jax's head. Her words penetrated through. Jax grabbed onto her face and brought their foreheads together. He breathed, what seemed like to her, a sigh of relief. But from how tense his body was he hadn't let go of the fury.

"Let's go!" Chibs bellowed.

* * *

><p>It had taken quite a long time for Jax to calm down to the point where you could have a logical conversation with him. He had been so enraged earlier that he had been out of control. Dru had taken to begging for him to stop his full on assault of Lin. There hadn't been a spark of humanity in him at that very moment. He had been fighting for the mother of his children.<p>

She and Chibs had been the ones to follow him home. Chibs had made it plain to her that the best thing she could do was disappear so Jax could wallow in his wrath. But Dru knew better. Jax took everything to heart. He let everything inside. He had no armor to protect him; never had, even when they were children. Who better to deal with his ferocity than her? However, Dru had a feeling that the rage was gone. In its place would be grief, and in her opinion, grief was more dangerous than anger. She would not allow him to go through this alone.

She stood outside the house for twenty minutes taking slow drags off of a cigarette before attempting to go inside. When she did, he was coming out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips. Her breath stuttered out. She had seen him shirtless before countless times. But now that she'd had the pleasure of kissing him, of touching him, of hearing him say the words 'I love you', well…seeing him shirtless was a different ballgame now.

"I figured you would've run away from me like Chibs did," Jax commented.

Dru shook her head. "That's not what you need right now."

"What I needed was to kill Lin," he snapped. "You should've given me your gun."

"And what? Just let you put a bullet in his head right there in the middle of Stockton? Are you out of your damn mind?" Dru questioned.

"I had him, Dru!" Jax shouted. "I had him right where I wanted him. It wasn't necessarily the way I wanted to do it, but I had him."

"There were too many eyes and ears there today. We were lucky Chibs got the call from Jarry whenever he did. If she hadn't have called to give a heads up, we would all be sitting in jail cells right now. Think about that."

Jax sighed. "That's the thing…" he shook his head. "I wasn't thinking. The only thing I was thinking about was how sweet the revenge was going to be once I killed Lin."

"You don't get it."

"What don't I get, Dru—the fact that Thomas and Abel are going to ask me one day what happened to their mother? I already have Abel asking why his mother had to go to heaven. I won't be able to handle it when Thomas asks that later," he explained.

"I understand that, but there were better ways to handle all of this. Hell, Jackson, you're going after August Marks. You want to destroy everything that the Sons have worked for; that _you_ worked for! You finally got away from the gun business. Granted, it took a lot of dead bodies, but you did it. And now you're opening this door and shutting another. What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

Jax simply stared at her. Dru hadn't gone as far as she could yet. She was willing to play a full deck if he wanted her to. But she never got the chance because the next thing she knew Jax had her pushed up against a wall attacking her lips. It was like the animal had been unleashed. Jax kept a tight rein on his emotions; however, he was the first one to feel all of it. He had no outer shell to protect himself like the rest of them did. Everything he did came from the heart. Just like this did.

He slightly bit her bottom lip and Dru felt herself creaming her panties. Jax ran his hands down until he felt the curve of her butt. The towel had already fallen. Jax Teller was in all of his naked glory, but he was too busy assaulting her mouth for Dru to get a good look. But she did _feel_ him. Fantasy did not live up to the reality. This was far better than a fantasy. She'd been living on hopeless whims for far too long. To have Jax on her lips, in her hands, _on her_, was a blessing. It was a dream come true, and so far, it was damn good. She could only imagine what would happen once they were both fully unclothed.

Dru didn't have to wonder for long because Jax was quickly ripping her clothes from her body. She was stripped to her bare body within seconds it seemed. He grabbed her legs and she instinctually wrapped them around his waist. The next thing she knew, Jax was forcing himself inside of her. It was hard. It was primal. It was…everything she had ever wanted. He felt so good. Her orgasm was quick to come upon her, and it was earth shattering. She called out his name like a prayer and rode the waves as long as they kept coming. It seemed never ending.

Jax wasn't too far behind her. He shouted her name in return. Dru felt such power in the way that he came. She felt desired beyond anyone else. She felt pleasured in a way she'd never experienced. Her body was drifting on a high and she never wanted to come back down.

He simply held her up against the wall. It was difficult since all Jax wanted to do was melt to the floor. He could barely feel his legs. His orgasm had been so intense he didn't know where she ended and he began. He'd had awesome sex before, but this…this was extraordinary. It was lightning and thunder. It felt like a tornado had come through the house and destroyed everything just to right it again. He'd been a slave to his body. Lust had taken over when he felt her irritation with him. She was hot when she was angry. He'd told her that countless times once they both reached their teenage years.

Jax might never have acknowledged the soul deep love he had for her, but he sure as hell had noticed her body over the years. Dru Fallon was a sexy little number. And knowing what she was capable of now…well, it just made her even sexier.

He still felt the little aftershocks around his cock. He didn't want to pull out. He wanted to stay inside of her for the rest of eternity, but considering he was softening he would have to retreat soon.

Jax kissed her on the forehead and whispered that he loved her. Dru had never felt so serene in all of her life. Everything was right in the world now. But yet, Dru knew a storm was brewing. She could only hope that Jax and the Sons came out unscathed. However, with everything that had already taken place, she was quick to deny a happy ending for anyone.

Nevertheless, she had her happy ending right here. If she were to die tomorrow, she'd die happy. She had one moment of total contentment. Her mind, her body, her soul had been at peace.

* * *

><p>Diosa was nothing but ground zero. It looked like a war zone. The bodies of the women were gone, but Dru could still see them lying there lifeless. There was dried blood everywhere. No one had the time to come clean it up. Too many other things were happening that took precedence.<p>

It was depressing to come here.

Dru whipped around when she heard glass being slammed down on the counter behind her. Tig was sitting out shot glasses. She hoped that he wasn't finding a way to make a drink celebratory. But instead, he got out the flute that the whiskey was in and began pouring drinks. Tig was completely somber.

"Here we go," Tig muttered.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but we made it right," Jax said toasting to their memory.

* * *

><p>Bobby stepped outside of the porn warehouse to take a minute. He slung back a shot of bourbon that was inside the coffee cup. He was certainly starting early this morning, but he suspected that he had every right to. It had been a rough couple of days. He was tired.<p>

He looked out towards the docks and found Wendy sitting looking at the same view. It was a beautiful one. He walked up and greeted her. Wendy did the same in return. Bobby could tell she had a lot on her mind.

"Can I bum one?" he asked referring to the cigarette she had in her hand.

"Yeah," Wendy muttered then started digging through her purse for her pack.

Bobby waited patiently as she got one out and even lit it for him. Wendy was a good woman. She had just gotten stuck in an impossible situation.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" she questioned.

"Working out of TM today," Bobby answered. "Jax doesn't want them to bring business around the kids, so Rat and Hap will stay here."

"How much longer?" Wendy sighed.

"Should be by the end of the day," Bobby said. He noticed how weary she was. "You doing okay?"

"I guess."

"I see you around the boy. That should feel good."

"Yeah, it does," Wendy nodded. "So, what's gonna happen now, Bobby? What's gonna come of all this?"

"Not sure," he shrugged.

"Does Jax know?"

"Doesn't matter. We're with him."

"You love him," Wendy mused. "I can see that."

Bobby scoffed. "We all do. I know how rough it's been between the two of you; all the shit that's gone down." He paused taking a puff off of the cigarette. "You see, Jax doesn't have an outer crust like most of us. He just lets everything in and swallows it whole. The shit just boils in his gut. Since he was a kid."

"Yeah, I know," Wendy nodded. "I never really knew what he was feeling until you know, it blew up in my face. But Dru…she's the only one I've seen that can get through to him. She _knows_ him. The rest of us can only guess on what he's feeling, but she always knows and she knows how to deal with him."

"There's a special bond between the two of them; always has been. It all started with Jax and Opie. Dru wasn't involved then. The only one she liked was little Tommy," Bobby chuckled. "Tommy and Dru were inseparable. It didn't matter that he was sick. Dru didn't see him that way. She treated him like a kid; like the rest of us should have. And then when Tommy died…I think Dru became friends with Jax out of necessity. Jax was the closest thing to Tommy that she had, so she used that to her advantage. I don't think she realized that she would fall in love with him as she got older."

"She does love him," Wendy muttered.

"With her whole heart," Bobby finished. "She has done stuff for Jax and the club that only a woman in love would do. She's infinitely loyal to us, but especially to Jax." He looked over at Wendy. "So, it's certainly not fair to you when you still love him."

Wendy sneered. "I never had a chance, Bobby. I competed with Tara first. I knew as soon as Tara came back that I was out of the picture."

"Well, don't feel too bad. Tara always competed with Dru. Jax might not have realized it as soon as he should have, but he's always been in love with Dru. He just didn't see it. But I think Tara knew. I think she knew all along. Especially after Dru left for those four years. She seen the hell that Jax put himself through because she disappeared. No one does that unless they're in love. Jax was just too stubborn to see it," he explained.

"I saw it too, Bobby. It's no secret that Jax and Dru are meant to be together. Who else could put up with his shit?"

Bobby chuckled. "She doesn't put up with his shit. She lets him know how it is. I've seen the two of them fight enough to know that she doesn't take his shit."

"But she handles him, which is what Jax needs," Wendy commented.

Bobby nodded. "Especially now."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And I notice that my story is being followed and favorited all the time :) **

**Here's a brand new chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

"Wow," Tig exclaimed. "Did you know that Kiki offered a mint flavored blowjob?"

"We're looking for outstanding balances, dickhead," Jax told him as he went over one of the books himself.

"The Sheriffs took all of the client books," Dru announced as she was going through the receptionist's office.

Jax scoffed. "The wives are gonna love getting that call."

Chibs ended the call he was on and quickly got Jax's attention. "Okay, the meeting is all set with Leland. Meet with the AB at noon at County Road 6 out by your favorite farm—Mr. Gerber."

"Why don't you check in with Jarry," Jax said. "We'll see what's pressing with Tyler."

"Did he say why he wanted T.O. there?" Chibs questioned.

"I'm guessing it's a black thing," Jax mocked.

"What's a black thing?" Nero asked as he came in to Diosa with a large cup of coffee in his hands.

They were surprised by his presence, especially Dru. She knew that Nero hadn't liked choosing sides. It had put him a precarious situation. Dru knew it was only a matter of time before the Mayans came looking for answers from him. The Chinese and the Mayans were tight. Nero had aligned himself with the two. By choosing Jax, and Dru acknowledged that's exactly what he did, he had started a shit storm. She could only hope that Nero didn't pay a hefty price.

"Tyler needs to connect with us and the Bastards," Jax answered.

"About Marks?" Nero asked.

"That would be the black thing," Jax paused. "Morning."

"Oh, sorry. Morning. Morning, guys," Nero stuttered.

Dru's face softened with sympathy. This place had him all out of sorts. No wonder though. He treated the girls like family and he'd lost every one of them.

"What are we gonna do here, hermano?"

"We'll clean it up. Hire new girls," Jax told him.

"You really think people will wanna come back here?"

"Oh, come on, guys love pussy, brah. I mean, we could've left the bodies in the floor and they'd still come back," Tig piped in. Everyone gave him a strange look. "Too soon?"

Dru came up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head as hard as she could. "Ow!" he shouted. She hoped he seen stars.

* * *

><p>"What did you and Nero talk about?" Dru asked. She had watched Nero somberly leave. It must be killing him to know that a massacre occurred at his place of business.<p>

Jax shrugged. "I asked him about his crew, about his alliances."

"You know that Alvarez is gonna come after him eventually," she told him. "He betrayed brown. It's a hell of an offense when you betray your own color."

"Alvarez has too much respect for Nero."

"It doesn't matter," Dru shook her head. "There's a war about to explode onto the streets. He can't afford to look weak no matter how much respect he has for Nero."

He sighed. "Then I don't know which way it's gonna go for Nero. I did tell him that we had his back."

"Then you keep that promise, Jackson," she told him.

Jax chuckled. "I also told him that I was kind of obligated since he might be my step-daddy one day."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"I did," he nodded with another chuckle. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He suddenly got serious again. "Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?"

"Which part?" she questioned.

Jax smirked. "You know which part."

Dru smiled guiltily. "Didn't we already have the awkward morning after?"

"I wouldn't call it awkward considering I rocked your world again this morning after the three times we did it during the night."

She grimaced. "No wonder I'm hurting in parts I didn't think I could hurt from."

"Then I did my job correctly," he said with a cat ate the canary grin on his face.

"And then some," she muttered as he began feeling her up once again. Dru quickly slapped his hands away. "No. No. Not right now. We've gotta meet up with Tyler back at TM. We don't have time. Plus, we're in the middle of a murder scene. It's not exactly the sexiest of places."

Jax furrowed his brow. "I forgot we were still at Diosa."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment…I think."

* * *

><p>Before they had the chance to leave, Dru's phone chimed. She had a text message. It was from one of her street contacts. One who is more important than most.<p>

_Marks is going to clean up the Sons mess. He's out for blood. _

Her own blood ran cold.

She turned to Jax who had stopped the process of putting on his helmet. He noticed how pale she had gone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"August knows everything," she whispered. "I told you not to do this, but you didn't wanna listen. Now we'll all pay."

"What are you talking about, Dru?"

"He knows everything, Jackson!" she snapped. "He knows what Lin knows. He knows about the Chinese heroin being hijacked by us, so I'm sure he knows that we're well on our way to beginning a war too. I told you not to go down this path!"

"If you don't wanna be involved, Dru, just tell me now," he said.

"It's not that simple!" she seethed. "I'm already involved. I offered my services to August, so that I could get inside information."

"Was that what you were doing that day at the meet?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was doing. Plus, I've always liked August as a person, but not as Pope's replacement," Dru explained. "I'm sure he's figured out what I'm doing now too."

"You're safe, Dru. You have too many people wanting to keep you alive. You said so yourself," Tig cut in.

"Yes, I do, and August knows that. But that doesn't mean that I won't have to pay back a debt. In my line of work, I do not choose sides. I play every side. I have to. It's the only way to survive in my world. You get a job and you take the money for the job. It doesn't matter which side the job comes from. You just do it. Less drama and you keep your life. I've played the game for far too long."

"What do you mean August knows about the people wanting to keep you alive?" Chibs asked.

Dru sighed. "Cause he has powerful connections. Not as powerful as mine, but they're all on the same side. He knows what circles I run in."

"And what circles are those, Dru?" Jax probed.

She swallowed. "The government. Agencies that exist on paper and then some that doesn't."

Jax began putting two and two together. "Dru, who was it that got you out of prison?"

She looked at him with pain-filled eyes. She hadn't wanted to admit this much ever. He could tell that from her luscious green eyes.

"The U.S. Attorney General and the Secretary of Defense," she softly said.

* * *

><p>"He talked to all of us—Niners, East Dub. August knows what Lin knows. He can't prove it, but he's setting up to cut you out," Tyler told him.<p>

"And by cut me out?" Jax questioned after licking the paper to roll up his joint.

"He's gonna kill all you white boys," Tyler replied.

"You're gonna have to let him know that's not part of my plan."

"Yeah, I'm gonna let you deliver that message."

Jax smirked as Dru piped up asking, "So, what's his play?"

"On the streets? He's gonna take out your support—the Bastards. He's gonna use East Dub," Tyler answered.

"Why not the Niners?" Jax probed.

"My guess is he's saving us to take you on. And if that happens, brother, we better know which way to jump."

"The wheelchair bit is still in the VA. He's running point for East Dub now," Tig said.

"The bitch that took out three of your guys, DuLane—"

"That shit ain't gonna happen, man," the Bastards V.P. spoke up.

"Where's DuLane at now?" Jax asked him.

"That's not my haunt, man," Tyler responded.

"It is now, brother," Jax nodded. "You wanna know which way we jump—fast and forward."

"I hope you got a plan," the black man told him.

"I got guns and man power."

"That's a plan. I'll track down DuLane, but you gotta take it from there."

"We will," Jax told him.

Dru watched as Tyler left, and then Jax pulled T.O. aside to speak to him. She hadn't yet told Jax that she had received a phone call from August an hour ago telling her to meet him at one of his construction sites. She knew meeting him would be tricky, especially with her being involved with the Sons. Tyler hadn't needed to come here to tell them that August suspected everything. Dru had already warned them of that. But her participation in said 'everything' would make her encounter with Marks that much riskier.

She didn't know what she was going to do yet. Dru acknowledged that not meeting him would set her up for a messy future. Then again, meeting him set her up to be sliced and diced. If August suspects anything, he could take her for leverage against the club, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Does Jarry know who?" Jax questioned.<p>

"No, just that the pressure is coming from Oakland City Council," Chibs told him.

"It's August," Dru muttered.

"You really think Lin would turn?" Bobby asked.

"After what we just did to him?" Jax smirked.

"Marks has that kind of pull?" T.O. probed.

"That and more," Dru nodded. "He has Pope's weight, which granted is a lot, but he still has to prove himself."

"Well, how do we stop that shit from happening?" the Bastards' Vice President questioned.

"By showing the upstanding suits that August Marks is just a greedy thug in Pope's clothing," Jax replied.

About that time, Dru heard her phone whistle at her. She had a video message. 'What the hell?' she thought. She opened it up and was greeted by the sight of Juice getting into Gemma's Lincoln. He had a lollipop in his mouth. Her brow furrowed in confusion until she realized what it meant.

"Oh, shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"Um…I have something I need to take care of," Dru stuttered over her words. "Are you okay here?"

"Well, yeah. You're just gonna miss out on all the fun to be had with the Nazis."

Dru rolled her eyes. "I think I'll survive." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

><p>Marcus Alvarez was torn on what to do with Nero. He was even more torn on what had walked into his warehouse not twenty minutes ago and who had called ten minutes ago. He had a lot of decisions to make and wasn't for certain which path to choose.<p>

He heard the door open. Alvarez figured the package had been delivered.

"He's here."

Alvarez nodded and watched as Juice walked in. The boy looked scared to death. "What do you want?" he asked him.

"My club wants me dead," Juice replied. "I need to get to Mexico. Safe passage. Full ID."

"What makes you think I'd help you?"

"A little under two grand and a 2013 Navigator."

"That ain't shit, man. There's an APB out on you," OCB told him.

Alvarez watched as he struggled to come up with something that could change their minds. He really was desperate.

"I'll give you any intel you want on SAMCRO."

Alvarez nodded. He knew what came next.

"No, you won't, Juicy."

Juice jumped as the female voice began to make him quiver. He knew who that voice belonged to. It didn't surprise him that she had found his whereabouts. After all, the woman was like a ghost when she needed to be, and always stayed three steps ahead of everyone else.

"How did you know I'd come here?" he asked her as he watched her body come out of the shadows.

Dru shrugged. "Desperation makes people do some stupid things."

Juice stiffly chuckled. "Yeah, well, I've been pushed too far."

She scoffed. "You haven't been pushed enough. You had your chance to disappear, but you never took it. That's your fault. And now, you're gonna pay the price."

"You think I'm scared of you, Dru?" Juice questioned her.

"I think you're terrified of me," she answered. "Because you know I'm capable of more than SAMCRO is. You know I've done more damage than SAMCRO. You also know I've dealt more death sentences than SAMCRO."

"I no longer have a club to go home to. That's what terrifies me, Dru, not you."

"Keep telling yourself that. I don't believe it for a second," she shook her head. "And if you honestly think that I'm going to allow you to share SAMCRO secrets or, hell, even escape from here, then you're just fucking stupid. You're stuck, Juice. And I will be turning you over to Jax."

"Dru, please…" Juice begged.

"You should've run while you had the chance."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**SOA is getting insane! I'm literally on the edge of my seat as I'm watching it! It's pushing me to make sure that this story is just as good as the television series. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Please read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

They were coming back to TM when Jax spotted some of the Mayans in front of the gates. He wondered what could be so pressing that they hadn't even warranted a phone call to know about this meeting.

"Your guy wouldn't let us in," OCB told him as he approached.

"What do you want?" Jax asked him.

"Alvarez wants to talk. You should follow us."

Chibs began to chuckle. "I don't think so."

OCB simply stared before letting them know why they were there. "We've got someone you've been looking for. Ortiz."

That bit of information stunned Jax. "What do you want with Juice?"

"Oh, we don't want anything. He came to us, right after your old lady."

That shocked Jax even more. Jax looked over at the others. Apparently he wasn't the only one. "What do you mean, my old lady?"

"Drusilla," OCB replied. "She personally called Alvarez and said she would be at our warehouse in ten minutes. When she got there she told Alvarez that he would be having a visitor soon and to not listen to anything he had to say. She knew Juice was coming. As of thirty minutes ago, Dru is sitting on Juice waiting to turn him over to you."

* * *

><p>When Dru had gotten eyes and ears on what Juice was going to do, she had to call August and put off their meeting until later. She couldn't have been there in an hour even if she wanted to. She had told him that she had other stuff she needed to do before she could get away. August had understood, which surprised the shit out of her. She figured with her involvement with the Sons that August wouldn't take any prisoners. Then again, August also knew that she had other business besides for SAMCRO.<p>

She was sitting in the chair across from Juice. She was distinguished at reading body language even if the person was trying to hide everything. Juice wasn't trying to hide shit. At the moment, he was an open book. He was nervous as hell for one, and jumpy. Dru began to understand just how scared Juice was, and she couldn't promise that he didn't have a reason to be. Jax wanted him dead; wanted him dead for the betrayal that he had dealt. He had already betrayed them once and they have given him a second chance. He had failed in his redeeming himself.

Dru looked up when she heard footsteps. OCB had returned along with Jax and the others who were following behind him. She looked over at Juice. Complete and total fear had definitely taken root in his body.

"Shit! What the hell is this?" Juice questioned.

"I told you what was going to happen, Juice," Dru said.

"Yeah, but not right away!" he exclaimed.

"Relax," Alvarez told him. "They're just some old friends."

Dru watched Jax, Chibs, and Tig make a line in front of Juice. Intimidation was the name of their game.

"How'd he get here?" Jax asked.

"He showed up at the store. He wanted to trade club secrets for a one way ticket to Porto Viearta," Alvarez replied.

"Big move." He looked over at Alvarez. "What do you want?"

"Well, for one, your girl over there already made it right," he said pointing to Dru. "But there is one other thing."

Dru scrutinized Alvarez as Jax walked away with him. 'What could Alvarez possibly want?' she thought. And then it came to her. Of course, Alvarez wants the gun business. He had been pissed when Jax had handed it over to the blacks. Then again, the IRA had controlling stock in who distributed. They had been weary to let the blacks handle it considering the hate they had for the race. They would be just as jaded to let the browns do it.

"How did you know Juice was coming here?" Chibs asked her breaking her from her thoughts.

Dru shrugged. "I received a message earlier. I put two and two together. It equaled out to the Mayans."

Chibs nodded. "So, you decided to play mediator?"

"No mediating needed," she said shaking her head. "I know what Juice has done and I also know how the club handles such business. I'm not standing in the way of that."

"Aye, but why did you feel the need to come here?"

"I didn't want Juice to get spooked. I'm not a friendly face, but I figured it was friendly enough to keep him steady. He's a ticking time bomb, Chibs, and no one knows that better than you," Dru explained. "But what I'm worried about is what Alvarez is going to want in return."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He doesn't have to. I know what Marcus is after, and you should too."

His brow furrowed. "The gun business?"

Dru nodded her head. "Think about it. Marcus was pissed when Jax handed it over to the blacks. The Mayans think that they should own the gun business if the Sons doesn't because they've earned it."

"The Mayans haven't earned shit," Chibs growled.

"I agree. Hell, just a few years ago the Sons and the Mayans were at war. However, if Jax was to find a way to hand it over to them it could work to your advantage."

"What possible advantage could there be, Dru?" he questioned.

"Well, the Mayans own the heroin trade. The Sons owe a debt to Tully for what happened when Eglee and Kane just happened upon that meeting. If Jax was to talk Marcus into giving Tully and his guys control of the heroin business over Stockton or even Oakland it would be a big win for you guys. Then both sides are satisfied."

Chibs smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you are too smart for you own good?"

Dru chuckled. "I do believe I heard that from you and every other member growing up."

"Aye, and that fact has not changed."

About that time, she and Chibs saw Jax walking back with Alvarez. She wondered if the idea in her mind had transpired to Jax. If Jax was smart, and he was, then he would've offered the deal to Alvarez.

Jax approached her first. He softly kissed her on the forehead. "You okay?" She couldn't speak because her heart just melted, so she simply nodded her head. Jax turned to finally look at Juice. Dru saw the disdain he had for the other man. "Take that cut off him," he ordered.

* * *

><p>Dru knew that Jax was more than just a hot bod. He was an intelligent little bastard too. Apparently they had been on the same brain wave whenever he sat down with Marcus earlier. But then again, Jax liked her for the same reasons. She came up with a way they could use Juice to their benefit. The only way it would work though is if they had facilitation, which Jax ended up getting back in Tully's good graces once he told the white supremacist of the deal that he had struck for the AB with the Mayans.<p>

But what came next certainly didn't soothe Dru's nerves whatsoever.

Jax had told her that he had convinced Gemma to go give her statement to Jarry about what she seen the day of Tara's murder. Dru had immediately disagreed with the idea, but Jax had been adamant. This way the D.A. would have more to stick on Lin so he couldn't get out on bail.

Next thing Dru knew she had Gemma cornered in her office at TM.

"What the fuck, Aunt Gemma?!" Dru exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" the Queen asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You can't go telling the Sanwa Sheriff's Department about what you saw since you didn't see the Chinese that day. The only thing you seen was your own reflection."

"I'd be careful about what I said, Dru, since you helped cover it up for me," Gemma smirked.

Rage lit inside her body. Dru stepped up on Gemma to where they were almost touching nose to nose. "And I'd be careful how you talked to me, Gemma, since you know what I'm adept at doing."

"You wouldn't dare," Gemma snarled.

"Oh, no?" Dru sneered. "Think about it, Gemma. All I would have to do is kill you and then tell Jax that I had found out that you were the one who murdered Tara. I'd be doing him a solid. On top of that, _you__really were the one who murdered her_!"

"You little bitch!"

Gemma reared her hand back to slap her, but Dru caught it before it made contact with her cheek. She shoved the older woman back until she was leaning over the desk behind her. Gemma whimpered in fear. Dru could only bask in the terror that she caused.

"I know you raised me after my mother abandoned me. God knows where I'd be if it wasn't for you. But let's get one thing straight—don't you ever lay a hand on me," Dru softly told her. "And another thing, you can't be going to the cops with that statement."

"But I already told Jax—"

"I don't give a shit what you told him," she cut in. "You can't tell them anything."

"He said my statement would guarantee that Lin didn't get out on bail," Gemma said.

"I'll handle that. I got enough power that I can call in a favor. But you…don't go down there and give them anything. Do you understand, Gemma?"

Gemma could only nod. She was too horrified to do anything else. She had just gotten the first taste of exactly what Drusilla Fallon was gifted at.

* * *

><p>Dru met the guys outside after her talk with Gemma. Tyler had gotten word to Bobby about where DuLane was located at. There was only one thing left to do now, but she would have no part in it. To cover her own ass, even though she was more than willing to go Jax's way, she had to stay away from this mission. Besides, she couldn't keep August Marks waiting any longer.<p>

"I'm going to keep my nose clean from this one if you don't mind," she told Jax.

Jax furrowed his brow. "Well, yeah, I told you if at any time this cluster fuck got to be too much for you that all you had to do was say the word."

Dru rolled her eyes. "It's not that. I've just got somewhere else I need to be. Not only can I not keep him waiting because I already have, but also because I can't be involved in something like what you have planned."

"And what do you think I have planned?" he asked.

She gave him that look. "Oh, so you don't plan on gunning down DuLane and his crew then hiding the bodies on one of August's sites? I don't have stupid written on my forehead, Jackson."

"No, you don't. But you could tell me who you're meeting."

"I'm meeting the man himself."

Jax's eyes widened. "You're meeting with August?"

Dru nodded. "He called me earlier today; said he wanted to speak with me."

"I don't want you meeting him," Jax told her.

"I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed. Also, it's better if I meet with him or he'll think something is up. This isn't my first meeting with him. Besides, I offered my services to him. That's probably what it's about."

He scoffed. "So, now you're gonna go kill someone for him?"

"I've never killed anyone for August," she assured him. "Now, intel, that's an entire different story,"

"Intel from the government? I mean, seeing as how you're all buddy-buddy with government agencies," he sarcastically remarked. "And don't think for a second that I've forgotten what you said earlier. We will be talking about that."

"Jax, I can only say so much about my work for the government."

"You're at least going to tell me why the U.S. Attorney General and the Secretary of Defense would risk everything to get you out of prison," Jax told her. "And that's not a deal breaker. You _will_ be telling me."

Dru understood the fact that Jax was becoming frustrated beyond measure trying to wrap his brain around what she had done in the past to survive after she had escaped the IRA. Nevertheless, she couldn't reveal too much. If Jax knew everything it would put his life in danger. Only she and a few select others were allowed to keep breathing knowing the truth.

"I'll tell you what I can. That's all I can promise."

Jax stared at her for a moment before he gave her a single nod. "I guess I'll have to live with that." He brought her into his arms and gently laid a kiss on her lips. He savored it for as long as he could, but knew he was only delaying the inevitable. He reluctantly pulled away from her. "Go meet August. We'll catch up later."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Megan: I have read every single review you have left. You are one of my most loyal followers. Thank you so much for your support. Anyways, in this chapter, you will have most of the questions you've had about Dru answered. In my previous stories I had told her story about after she left SAMCRO and got into the hands of the IRA. What I have never mentioned before was what happened to her after she escaped the IRA's clutches. Well, after reading this chapter you will finally know. As far as what I'm going to do after this story ends...I have no idea if I'm going to continue writing about Dru and Jax or not. I don't even know how I'm going to end this story yet. It depends on how the final season ends. Also, thank you so much for telling me that you finally found a female character that you liked being a part of the SOA world. I appreciate the fact that you love Dru so much. **

**Please read and review!**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

The entire drive over to August's construction site, Dru was a ball of nerves. She had prior knowledge of what the Sons were going to do as she was gone. God knows she could keep a secret even under the worst torture possible. However, she was also aware that August Marks was not the person to cross. She knew what happened to the people who did. She had never been one to deal out the punishment for him, but she had contacts all over the world. The horror stories made their rounds.

When she pulled up she saw that the Rolls Royce had already arrived. The moment of truth was upon her. One of August's men was trying to escort her to the car, but she refused to get inside. No enclosed spaces for her. Not only because she was suspicious of August's intentions, but also because of her past. The IRA had locked her in a room for months. Due to that, she had become somewhat claustrophobic.

Instead, August climbed out from his luxury ride. "You're making this more difficult, Drusilla."

"Yeah, well, me and enclosed spaces don't exactly mix well," she remarked.

August scoffed. "Isn't that a coincidence? The Sons and I are not exactly mixing well at the moment."

Dru rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to do with that, August. I don't choose sides. You know how I work."

"You're on Jax's side by being romantically involved with him. Although with you growing up the Princess of SAMCRO it was only a matter of time before you got together with the Prince."

"With the business that I'm in, you know that's not possible. I wouldn't make a living that way."

"You also wouldn't be alive, Drusilla," August told her.

She shrugged. She had to give him that one. "True. So, why am I here, August? You wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"You in a hurry for a reason?" he questioned her.

"I'm always in a hurry. I'm not exactly the most patient person."

August sighed. "I came here to get intel from you. You're the only person I know who would have it and actually give it to me."

"For a price, yes."

He simply nodded his head. "Well, depending on what and how much you give me will tell me how much to pay you."

"You know I don't work that way, August. I put the price upfront, I get my money, and then you get your information."

"How much?" he growled.

"Don't get hostile with me or you won't get anything at all," Dru snapped.

"Just give me what I want, Drusilla," he demanded.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what the Sons are planning. You're the only person who would know that since you're so close with them. Or I should say, since you're so close with the President."

She went cold. Dru had questioned coming here. She'd had her doubts; distrusted what August wanted.

"I can't do that," she told him.

"Can't or won't?" August questioned.

"Both." Dru sighed. "I'm not choosing sides. I'm not choosing yours and I'm not choosing theirs. You're gonna have to accept that."

"I don't have to accept anything," he shook his head. "What I can do, and already have, is put in a simple phone call to one of my friends on the Senate. He, in turn, got in touch with the Secretary of Defense." Dru's hair stood up on the back of her neck as he continued. "I had no idea you were so close with the Secretary."

"August, what the fuck did you do?"

"I put a leash on you, Drusilla. It was the only thing I could do. I've always liked you. I didn't want you to be caught in the crosshairs of this war. I won't have your death on my conscience after all of this is over. Now your boyfriend on the other hand…well, that's a different story. I respected Jackson, but he betrayed me. He has to pay."

The only words she heard in that entire speech was 'I put a leash on you' and 'He has to pay'. She knew what the last one meant, but the first…she had a good feeling what that one meant too. She would have to find a loophole out of it.

"I'm going to tell you something right now, August," she softly said. "If I have to sever my ties to my government contacts to keep you out of my business, I will. Besides, you and I both know that I am more valuable than you and your goddamn gangster crew. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. You give off this air of charm and innocence, when in all reality you're more vicious than most. I bet your political ties wouldn't like that very much if they were to find out."

Dru watched as his face couldn't hold the blank stare any longer. She could actually see a little apprehension there.

"I can make that happen," she continued. "I can make sure your politicians see just exactly what kind of man you are. Do you want that, August?"

August began chuckling. The anxiety had left him. "I put a leash on you, Drusilla. There's nothing you can do."

Dru clicked her tongue. "You forget, August. Before I was a government player, I was a player for the other side; the more illegal and malicious side. The Sons began the illegal side, but the IRA finished the malicious side. They built a killing machine—cold, calculating…" she drifted off to let him think about what she was saying. "If you only knew the type of training I had to go through to become that for them, you wouldn't know whether to be horrified or applaud for me. And here you are trying to 'put a leash on me'. You honestly think that matters? I can remove that leash, August. Nothing is stopping me."

He nervously sniggered. "The Senator told me—"

"The Senator doesn't know shit, August!" she snapped. "The Secretary of Defense can put a leash on me all day if he wants, but he also knows I do more damage if I don't play for the good side every now and then. So, in the grand scheme of things, your phone call didn't accomplish anything. In other words, August, fuck off."

Dru turned to walk off. She always got the last word in. She knew how to play with her opponents. Not that she had wanted to make August Marks an opponent, but she'd had no other choice. At the same time, she would have to mind her p's and q's. Technically, the Secretary of Defense could put a leash on her, but she had ways around that.

However, for right now, she had to get back to her other business. She would have to tell Jax about what happened here this evening. Her hands were somewhat tied now. But, she had a phone call to make first. Henry Lin couldn't get out on bail, and the only favor to call in there was to the U.S. Attorney General.

* * *

><p>Before she had gotten back into Charming, she had already received five missed calls—three from Jax, one from Chibs, and the other from Bobby. They had all called during her meeting with August. She was annoyed. There was nothing Dru hated worse than a couple of men that couldn't think that a woman couldn't handle herself. Obviously, even with all of her training, the boys thought that she was a damsel in distress. Well, that was the last thing she was.<p>

She arrived at Jax's house and found his motorcycle sitting in the driveway. Apparently they had already taken care of the 'black' business and had taken Juice somewhere for safe keeping until morning.

Dru walked up to the door and knocked on it. She hoped he wasn't asleep. It was damn near midnight. She hadn't planned on taking this long, but there had been other things that needed to be taken care of first. The phone call to the U.S. Attorney General had been a doozy. It had taken her, what seemed like, forever for her to persuade him into keeping Lin without bail. The only thing that had been pinned on him was a drug charge. That certainly didn't warrant them needing to keep Lin in lockup. By the end of the conversation, Dru had confessed what little she could without waving a damn red flag at SAMCRO. However, she had gotten what she wanted from him. Lin would stay in jail until his trial began.

'And Gemma didn't have to say shit,' Dru thought.

The door opened to reveal Jax in a white t-shirt and his jeans. He grinned. "You're back."

"I told you I can take care of myself. There was no need for all those freaking phone calls," she complained walking over the threshold.

"You were meeting with August Marks," he told her shutting the door. "According to you, he knows everything."

"He does know everything," she cut in. "Or at least enough to want information on your activities."

His brow furrowed. "So, that's what he wanted from you—information on us?"

Dru nodded. "Information on the Sons; your plans, your whereabouts, your weaknesses. You name it, he wanted it."

"You didn't give it to him, I assume."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I had to fight him tooth and nail. Nevertheless, I won in the end. But listen, Jax, we have a problem. Or at least I do."

"And what problem is that?" he asked.

Dru heavily sighed. "I can't help you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't help you anymore."

"Why?"

"August made a phone call to a Senator that he had ties to. The Senator, in turn, made a phone call to the Secretary of Defense. He basically tied my hands."

"The Secretary of Defense? You mean, the guy who helped break your ass out of prison."

"One and the same."

Jax shook his head. "You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific, Dru. You're gonna have to give me details on how the Secretary of Defense tied your hands."

"To explain that I would have to tell you everything, and I can't do that, Jackson."

"You can give me enough to make me understand," he demanded.

Dru took a seat on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't even know where to start, and it made her nervous with Jax hovering over her.

"When I escaped the IRA I hadn't planned on continuing with the work that I had been doing, but I popped up onto the U.S. government's radar. I had killed some political figures in other countries. My identity had become known. One of our agency's here tracked me down, and no, I can't tell you which agency. They technically don't exist.

"Anyways, they brought me. I was being held in some sort of safe house. I don't even know where since they had blindfolded me. There was a man that showed up. Let's just say that in exchange for my freedom I became a weapon for the U.S. government. I became a weapon _and_ a ghost.

"I went on with my life as if I was an everyday civilian. I moved from place to place, did odd jobs here and there, but every once in a while I would receive orders. They were assassination orders. So, not only have I killed for the IRA, but I've killed for U.S. government too.

"This is where most of my contacts come from is through that line of work. My intel that I've collected over the years have come from them. Not all of it, because I've obtained other contacts besides government ones. Most of the time they're the ones who are more reliable and more trustworthy, if you can believe that.

"Two years ago, the government stopped using me for such purposes. I'm now in the business of collecting intel and keeping an eye on things; making sure everything stays just and peaceful. I know a lot of things that can get me killed. I have killed enough people that were in power to receive the death penalty if certain people were to know of my involvement. Drusilla Fallon theoretically doesn't even exist, which is why I called myself a ghost earlier.

"However, the Secretary of Defense knows all of this. He keeps that hanging over my head to preserve control over me. But because I know what I know, and I can always find out more, they can't kill me. I'm too valuable. I'm held in high esteem."

Jax nodded after taking all of it in. "So, that's why they broke you out of prison."

"It's why I was broke out and why I was protected what time I stayed in. I am gold to them. I'm the biggest treasure they have," Dru told him.

"But what did you mean by the Secretary of Defense has tied your hands?" he questioned.

"Just that," she shrugged. "He's tied my hands. August has a lot of political ties. He called one Senator. I know that he at least has ten more in his pockets."

"But you have more sway, so what does it matter?"

"It matters because the Senate could go under. The entire checks and balances that are in place to keep control over our government could be no more."

Understanding dawned on Jax. "You knew all this. That's why you told me not to fuck with August."

Dru began to slowly nod. "Of course I knew. I just couldn't say anything."

"So, why are you saying it now?" he asked.

"Because I'm telling you my hands are tied. I can't go to battle with August. If I do, my services are rendered. I threatened August earlier telling him I didn't care what he did, that he hadn't accomplished anything by calling his Senator, but in all reality he did. If I lose the government contacts that I have, if I stop playing both sides and only choose one, I _will_ die, Jackson. They will no longer feel the need to protect me.

But I will tell you this. For you, for the Sons, I will choose a side; your side. For right now, I'm neutral, but if there comes a day when your lives are in danger and I know that I can help, I will no longer be neutral. Do you understand?"

Jax just simply stared at her. He knew what she was saying. He just didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah," he whispered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Megan: Because you're such a loyal follower, and because you love Dru so much, I dedicate this chapter to you :) **

**Please read and review! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

They made love that night. It hadn't been rough or animalistic like the other times had been where they were trying to dominate the other. This time Dru had submitted herself into Jax's safe keeping. He loved her like no other. He had wanted to show just how much she meant to him; how much he cherished her person.

It had broken something inside of him to hear her say the words, "If I choose a side, I will die." Then she offered to choose a side, his side, if he ever really needed her. Jax had no doubt that time would come. But he'd have to sacrifice her to save his club. It was such a decision that existed that literally made him sick to his stomach. He didn't sleep much at all.

* * *

><p>"They've got Juice," Tig told them once he ended his phone call with Rat.<p>

Dru was sitting at the table along with everyone else contemplating what was to happen next. She had been raking her brain since last night trying to figure out a way to free herself from the confines of her other duties. She had additional paths she could take, but she'd be risking everything to take them, including her own life.

"I know this is a big risk," Jax said.

"But the boy will do what he's told," Chibs reassured everyone. He slapped his hands on the Reaper carved out in the middle of the table. "This is all that he wants."

"Well, he did have a million chances to run," Bobby added.

"If he stays on plan, Tully will set him up to finally kill Lin," Jax told them.

"And if he chokes and we become his leverage?" Happy questioned.

"Then Tully will kill Juice." Jax sighed. "Did you find the right spot for the pastor?"

"Yeah, they're starting to break ground on Pope's commercial property. It's just outside of Montclair, middle of nowhere," Tig replied.

"There's only a project manager on site. He's gone by noon," Quinn added.

"We'll put him some place sacred," Bobby sarcastically remarked.

Jax chuckled a little. "Good." He looked over at Chibs. "Did you reach out to Tyler and Alvarez?"

"Aye," Chibs answered. "Tyler's all set. The Mayans are in all the way."

Jax began shaking his head. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming. I had hoped we could end Lin without severing our ties to August, but I knew the odds."

"We're gonna find out who ratted us out to Lin," Happy swore to him.

"And we should be getting something back from Collety about the guy that Jury knew," Bobby said. "Figuring out how he disappeared should shed some light."

"But I knew even without the rat we'd end up going head to head with Marks at some point. I mean, he's not Pope, but this is more than just another street beef. He's got money, bought protection, and intel. His political sway is growing. I'm not sure how deep that goes. That's why we need to handle him with leverage, not blood. That choice puts us all here at risk; our families too. I need you to know that," Jax explained.

"We know that, Jackie boy," Chibs told him.

"There is an upside," Bobby cut in. "The Niners and the Mayans are right there with us. Those are important relationships."

"Yeah," Jax exhaled. "Your loyalty and faith in me over the last few weeks…I can't express my gratitude. This vengeance was personal, and all of you have allowed me to bring it here. I know that I keep asking for way more than the patch requires, but never once did any of you hesitate or have a blink of doubt. I don't think I'm gonna be able to repay that debt. You're my family. I love all of you."

"And we love you, Jackie." Chibs patted his arm.

Jax grinned and hit the gavel upon the table. He stood up and reached over to find Dru's hand. He quickly entangled their fingers then brought their joined hands up to his mouth. He laid a kiss on top of hers and savored the feeling of the most magnificent intimacy he'd ever been a part of.

Jax knew the only reason he was still standing was because of Dru. Not only had she gotten him out of plenty of cluster fucks, but she'd also brought back the light in his life. His soul was still intact because of her. He knew it was the same for her. She'd said so multiple times that it was only because of him that her humanity had remained even after her days with the IRA. The darkness hadn't completely swallowed her whole.

He had already made it his mission to make sure she lived out the rest of her days in complete ecstasy. The only thing worrying Jax was how many days Dru had left. He would try his best to not use her abilities for the impending war that was slowly getting more violent. However, Jax knew he couldn't keep that promise to himself. There would come a time when Dru would be needed. He could only hope that Dru would find some way to protect herself, and then live to be an old lady by his side.

* * *

><p>Dru had told him multiple times that she would never ride bitch on his motorcycle. She had her own to ride in peaceful solitude. But it seemed important to him that she did. Jax Teller had even begged. So, that's how she found herself riding over to Piedmont.<p>

They needed to confront the pastor's wife about a favor that needed to be done. There was no other option for them as long as they wanted to stay alive. Then again, it would give the Sons the leverage they needed against August. No, Dru couldn't lift a finger to help, but she could certainly be a witness to what was occurring. And she could still protect Jackson with all her might.

Her son met them outside and quickly told them that his mother was in no condition to talk to anyone.

"She doesn't have a choice," Jax told him.

"We did what you said. She signed the deal for August Marks. Now, please, just leave us alone."

"Signing it bought you some time, but for Marks, that's just the beginning. He's gonna suck every dime out of this place and level it for condos. We can help you if you help us."

The son sighed. "She's starting to bend. I'm trying to take her down a little bit every day."

"Why don't you put her in detox?" Chibs asked.

"It's too public," the son told them.

"We can help with that too," Jax added.

"We haven't lied to you yet," Chibs told him.

The son thought it over and then nodded his head allowing permission for them to follow.

* * *

><p>"We know for sure your husband was killed. It was August Marks," Jax secreted to the wife.<p>

Dru supported Jax in what he was doing, but never would she agree with how he was doing it. She had tried to tell him to not go after August. She knew where this road ended. It would end in her death because eventually she would choose a side. Fuck the Secretary of Defense and his goddamn leash! She had played both sides so well for so long. Leave it to Jax and the Sons to fuck all that up. It was truly amazing what sweet love could do to a person. Even to her.

She stood there beside Happy observing what was happening. Dru had to admit that what Jax was doing was smart. She only hoped that August was not as smart.

"How do you know?" the wife asked.

"We've been watching Marks," Jax began. "We saw a couple of his thugs burying a body at a Pope Construction site."

"And you dug it up?" the son exclaimed. Jax nodded.

"We can show you a picture," Happy piped in.

"No," the wife quickly replied.

Dru backhanded Happy across his chest. The only thing he was capable of doing was shrugging his shoulders as if his offer wasn't any big deal.

"What do you want from us?" the wife asked.

"I need your help to stop Marks. If we don't act now, he's going to destroy what's left of both our families," Jax explained. He could see the questions pop up in her eyes. "My wife was murdered a few weeks ago."

"Oh my God…"

"What do you want her to do?" the son interrogated.

"Just tell the truth," Chibs replied.

"Just having proof that there is a body on one of his properties is not going to be enough of a threat. But if you sign a statement saying that he threatened you and your husband into signing that housing deal, that's motive for murder. That'll ruin him. That's a threat with teeth," Jax explained.

"Then why not just have him arrested?" the son asked.

"Cause then he has nothing to lose and he'll have you both killed," Dru cut in.

"Look, the leverage of him losing an empire he can almost touch…that's going to be enough to back Marks off. You keep the death photos of your husband and your statement with an informed third party, that's what keeps your safe, protects your church, and your husband's legacy," Jax clarified.

The wife looked over at her son. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jax questioned.

"One of my stepfather's suppliers has been blackmailing us. He has cell phone footage of Jonathan with very young men at the lake house. You can see pictures of my mother and me in the background," the son enlightened him.

"I don't have any more money to pay him. When that comes out the church's reputation and my credibility will be ruined. I mean, I'm afraid my statement against Mr. Marks won't provide much leverage. I'm sorry," the wife apologized.

Jax nodded. "You're talking about a pimp?"

"He goes by the name 'Greensleeves'. He has an Oakland P.O. box," the son told them.

"We can handle your blackmail problem, but I need to know you're with us on Marks." Jax could tell she was still perplexed as to whether or not this was the right thing to do. "We have a cabin a few hours from here. My guys could take you up there. I'll have my mom come out. She can help take you off the junk. She's done it with a few of my guys. We can get you well."

The wife broke down in tears. She turned to her son and began apologizing for everything. The son reassured her that it was all okay. She looked back at Jax and said, "I'll give you your statement."

* * *

><p>Dru followed Jax and Chibs back outside. Happy had stayed behind to get the statement signed. Jax quickly told Montez about the plans to take the wife and son up to the cabin.<p>

Jax turned to look at Dru and asked her if she was okay. "Oh, I'm fine," she told him. "It's just weird because I can't do anything to help out where August is concerned. I'm not use to having to control my impulses. It's in my nature to do what I want, take what I want."

"Why can't you just tell the Secretary of Defense that you don't wanna do it anymore?" Jax questioned her.

"I did two years ago. Technically I'm not even on their payroll anymore. I'm an independent contractor, if you will. But since him and the U.S. Attorney General got my ass out of prison whenever I needed them to, I owe them a favor. There will come a day when I receive a phone call and I'll have to do whatever they tell me. It was the price for getting out," Dru explained.

About that time, Happy was walking out with the signed statement. He handed it to Jax right away. Jax looked it over and nodded his head. "Alright, call Gemma," he told Rat putting the paper inside his cut. "Tell her I need her at the cabin."

"What do we tell her?" Rat asked.

"That I need her at the cabin."

"Mm-hmm," Rat mumbled rubbing at goatee. "What if she says no? Your mom can, you know, be a little difficult."

Jax smirked. "Are you afraid of my mother?"

"We all are," Happy answered for him.

Jax smiled. "She doesn't need details. Just tell her I've got a mother/son issue; a family problem that needs some help. I'll call when I get there."

He put his helmet on while he watched Dru do the same. She was so sexy with a helmet on. He had appreciated the fact that she had swallowed her womanly pride and rode on the back with him. It had been a first, but also it had made Jax extremely territorial over her. Nothing that primal had ever come over him before, except for whenever he fucked her against the wall their first time together.

"Nero is going to meet us," Chibs told him.

"Alright, let's do it," Jax said starting up his bike. He made sure that Dru was secure behind him and then he took off in lead.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with Greensleeves?" Nero asked him. "Or shouldn't I ask?"<p>

"They just wanna talk to him, Nero," Dru told him.

"Yeah, semi-automatic discussion," he sarcastically remarked.

"He's trying to blackmail a friend of ours. Innocent people are gonna get hurt, and that's the truth," Jax cut in.

"Adam Green Blathe. He's been in the game for a while," Nero revealed.

"Do you know where he hustles?"

"Out on Mission, near the Blade."

"Do you think you could ID him?" Jax questioned him.

"Oh, yeah," Nero smirked.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Nero long to find him. He pulled over and parked near the curb. Jax, Dru, and Chibs came up on him and stopped near his car.<p>

"Out by the Hummer," Nero told them. Dru whipped her head around to find said man beside of the atrocious vehicle. "You need me?" Nero asked.

"No, I think we got it," Dru answered.

"Then I'm gonna head back," Nero said.

"Alright, cool," Jax nodded. He looked behind him at Dru. "Do you want in on this?"

"Hell yes!" Dru exclaimed. "I can certainly put a pimp out of his misery. I doubt he's tied to anyone political."

Jax just chuckled.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Megan: I'm glad I was able to put a smile on your face :) You put a smile on mine every single time I read a review from you. **

**Please read and review! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Dru could see from a distance that he was harassing the girl. She was a beauty. 'Why do the pretty ones with so much potential always end up working the corners?' she thought.

"Excuse me, kids," Jax said walking up to the group. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for a guy called Adam Green Blathe. You know where I can find him?"

"Never heard of him," the guy shook his head.

"How about a pastor named Haddem? You heard of him?" Chibs questioned.

The guy pulled out a necklace that had the Star of David connected to it. "Wrong tribe. Why don't you leather boys hop back up on your scooters and get the hell off my block?"

Chibs didn't like that answer. Dru watched as he punched the guy in the stomach. Suddenly, it turned into a female frenzy. The pretty one punched Jax and the other two jumped on Chibs. She couldn't believe that a pimp could warrant such loyalty from his hookers. The girls were allowing Greensleeves to have a chance to get away. 'Better him than us is their motto, I guess,' Dru thought to herself.

She looked to find Nero getting out of his car to join the flurry. Dru decided to stay where she was until she seen the Hummer headed straight for the bikes. She quickly jumped out of the way. The Hummer hit Jax's bike destroying the front of it.

"Son of a bitch," Dru muttered.

She turned around to find the pretty girl running towards her with Jax and Chibs following close behind. She rolled her eyes. She assumed this was the part where she got involved. Dru got a handle on the hooker in a rapid fashion. Immediately the girl began screaming for help. She yanked on the girl's hair and covered her mouth to mollify the screams.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna hurt you," Dru told her as she pushed her up against the wall of the building next to them. The girl's screams began to ease. About that time the men had caught up. "It's okay," she whispered running her fingers through the girl's fine locks. "You're alright."

"Hey, maybe she needs to clean up a little bit," Nero said. "You know, work in a nicer environment."

Jax quickly caught on. "What's your name, darlin'?" he asked. "We've got an offer to make you."

The girl took some time to catch her breath. "Winsome," she finally answered.

"That's lovely," Chibs sarcastically remarked.

"Don't be mean," Winsome told him.

"We need to find Greensleeves. We just want some information," Dru cut in.

"Yeah? If I give it to you, he'll cut my lips off."

"Guess that would be bad for business," Chibs commented.

Dru observed as Winsome gave Chibs a dirty look. The girl certainly had spunk.

"What's your offer?" Winsome asked.

"Get you off the street. More money," Jax stated.

"That's your player," Nero said handing her a business card.

Winsome took it and read it. "Diosa Escorts," she began chuckling. "I'm not really the girl you take to the opera before I swallow your cock."

Dru smirked. Strike that, she has fire.

"Most of our girls work in-house. You get to set your own schedule and choose the guys you wanna work with," Nero explained.

"That's right. They're ain't no one cutting your lips off for making a mistake," Jax added.

"So, you'd be my pimp?" Winsome questioned.

Dru scoffed. "These are the last guys that could be pimps, honey."

"Shut up," Jax said nudging her in the ribs. He turned back to Winsome. "We'd be your employer. We'll break anyone's arm if they so much as lay a hand on you."

"That's kinda sweet," Winsome smiled.

"Yeah, we're all very sweet," Jax commented.

"Come on, darling. Where can we find the Jew pimp?" Chibs asked.

"Winsome, we'll get you out of here right now. You'll never have to deal with him again," Nero told her.

Winsome considered her options. "Not to sound anti-semantic, but the whole Jew thing, I think it's kind of bullshit. He's got a foreskin that almost reaches his knees."

Jax grinned. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out for that. Tell us where we can find him, sweetheart."

And she cooperated.

* * *

><p>Dru had volunteered to join Jax in the raid on Greensleeves', the guy with the longest foreskin ever, residence. Chibs stayed behind to play lookout. They crashed into his apartment and quickly had their guns aiming right at him. Greensleeves grabbed for the butcher's knife on the kitchen counter and latched onto the drugged out hooker that apparently stayed with him. He put the knife right at his throat.<p>

"Do you know these guys?" the hooker slurred.

"Look, get the hell out, man. Get the hell out of here!" Greensleeves shouted.

"We just want the phone with the pastor," Jax calmly told him.

"Yeah, and all I want your girl to do is suck my dick," he said referring to Dru. He even winked at her. Dru felt her stomach roll. "How the hell did you guys find me?"

"It doesn't matter," Dru replied.

"I will slit her throat wide open," Greensleeves threatened.

"What, you think I give a shit about one of your strung out whores?" Jax growled as he walked closer and pointed his gun at the hooker.

Dru watched the Jew pimp. He was too jumpy. He didn't have the balls to cut that woman's throat. She watched as his eyes cut to the gun that was sitting on the coffee table. He pushed the girl away and went to grab for the gun. Before he could even get a finger on the pistol, Dru had already put a bullet in his shoulder. His body fell through the glass table.

Jax steadied the whore and pushed her onto Dru. She caught her and narrowed her eyes on Jax. "What the fuck do you want me to do with her?" she exclaimed.

"Put her in that room," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "Time for a nap, crack whore," she retorted as she shoved her into the room adjacent to her.

"Get up," Jax told him. Greensleeves wasn't moving to do anything. "Get up!" he yelled as he pulled him to his feet and then pushed him onto the couch. Jax pointed his pistol at him. "Phone with the pastor—where is it?"

"It's on the table. It's the Android on the table," Greensleeves finally answered. "Who talked to you, huh? Was it Winsome? That weak, little crazy skank. Did she cave on me?"

Dru went to the table and found the phone. She began going through the pictures and videos. There were dozens of them showcasing the pastor and his…unusual tastes. "Got it."

"I don't know who you guys are, but I'm gonna find you," Greensleeves threatened.

Jax smirked. "Isn't there some kind of rule in your religion about tattoos and suicide? You can't get into heaven or something?"

"Yeah, you can't be buried with your family," he replied. "Like I give a shit."

"That's cool," Jax commented.

He returned his gun to the back of his pants and quickly grabbed up the Jew pimp. He forced him to the window with a mighty heave. Greensleeves' body broke through the glass. A shiver went through his abdomen, and then he hung there—half in, half out.

Dru cocked her head. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish, but that is a very sloppy suicide."

"Oh, yeah, Princess?" Jax smirked at her. "Think you could've done better?"

"I know I could have," she told him.

"It doesn't matter now. It worked. He's dead."

"Yeah. But what about Whores 'R Us in there?"

He shook his head. "She ain't gonna remember shit."

Jax walked away as Dru looked back at the body of the Jew pimp hanging out the window. "Shalom," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"I appreciate you helping out," Jax told Nero.<p>

"It's been a rough month, hermano," Nero said.

"Yeah," Jax muttered.

"I want you to buy me out, Jax."

Nothing could have shocked him more. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Look, man, I know that I haven't dealt with all this stuff very well—"

"No, it's not that," Nero interrupted. "I should've listened to my gut and walked away a few months ago."

"It's all gonna calm down, Nero," Jax reassured him. "Look, Lin's gone, we're good with the Mayans, I'm making shit right with August, and I've got Dru by my side… It's gonna be business as usual, man, I—"

"Promise," Nero cut in. Jax was put in his place. "Sorry, I've heard that a few times."

"I know," Jax nodded.

"You need a lift?" Nero asked him.

"No, I'll wait for the flatbed."

"Okay. I should get her over to Diosa."

"There's no rush," Jax shrugged. "I don't think Greensleeves is gonna be able to hurt her anymore." He walked up to the passenger side door. He patted Winsome on the arm. "See you later."

"And you wonder why I want out," Nero muttered.

* * *

><p>"Here," Jax said handing the signed statement over to Tyler. "Give this to August. My guys will text you the photo."<p>

Tyler opened up the folded letter. "Where do you want to do this meet?" he asked.

"Breezer Park near the picnic tables at six o'clock," Chibs answered.

"If he comes with force or refuses to meet, tell him that goes to D.A.," Jax told him.

"You coming deep?" Tyler questioned.

"The Mayans will be there."

"And us?"

"No, we need to wait on breaking you away," Jax shook his head. "I still need you close to him."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, alright. Let's just hope he don't kill the messenger." He nodded at Dru who was standing against one of the buildings surrounding them. "You do realize that your little girlfriend met up with him yesterday, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jax shrugged.

"Listen, I know that's your old lady now, but I don't think you realize just who she is."

"I know _exactly_ who she is."

Tyler held up his hands in surrender. "I have no problem with her. It's just...I heard August talking about her. He requested information from her about you guys, about what your plans were. Now, I don't know if she gave anything to him, but from what is whispered about her, she's not somebody you wanna fuck with," he told Jax.

Jax glanced back at Dru. "So, I hear."

* * *

><p>Dru was standing beside Jax as Unser was talking to him. Unser was concerned about Gemma's safety while she was at the cabin. It was around that time that her phone began ringing. She pulled away from the group to take the call. 'Well, speak of the devil,' Dru thought.<p>

"Hello, Aunt Gemma," she greeted her.

"I'm sure you've already heard, but I'm headed to the cabin. Do you have any idea why I'm being sent up there?"

Dru rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why Rat or Happy couldn't have told you. It's not as if you can't keep a secret."

"You damn straight. So, will you tell me?"

"You're just going to helping a friend of ours detox, that's all."

"Detox?" Gemma exclaimed. "God, I hate this. Haven't the boys learned by now that I'm no fucking therapist?"

Dru chuckled. "You would think so."

"And who's the friend?" the Queen asked.

"You'll learn soon enough," she told her. "Just help her."

"So, it's a she?"

"Yes, Aunt Gemma. Just help her. It's important."

She didn't give Gemma the chance to reply. She simply hung up the phone to find that Unser had left and that Bobby was headed to the cabin to check on the situation there.

"Do you want me to go instead?" Dru asked him.

"Nah, Jax needs you more than me," Bobby replied.

"Maybe so, but I can't go to that meet tonight. I might as well go to the cabin," she shrugged.

"No, you stay close to these guys," he told her. "Something could happen. You'd be more helpful than me."

"Are you sure?"

"He can't spare anyone right now, not even you," Bobby said patting her on the shoulder. "Tiggy can take the glide and I'll take the tank."

"Alright, thanks, brother," Jax nodded as Bobby walked to the car.

"Okay, Tyler just confirmed, boss. August is gonna be there," Tig announced.

"Almost home, boys." Jax looked over at Dru who was chewing on her lip in deep thought. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll be there," she assured him, "but at a distance. I need to be there just in case."

"I'd appreciate it. But don't you dare come out unless something really drastic happens. I can't lose you."

"Same here," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"It's been over an hour, Jackie," Chibs told him.<p>

If anybody knew how late August was, it was Jax. He felt like a fool who had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea where Dru had stationed herself in the surrounding park, but he could feel her presence. It was that knowledge that kept him calm.

"What do you wanna do, Pres?" Marcus asked him. About that time, a dark BMW was pulling up. "Is that him?"

"I don't know," Jax answered.

"Where's the Rolls?" Chibs questioned.

It was someone associated with August. After all, two men of the black color got out of the car, but only one approached them. He looked like a daunting character.

"My name is Moses Cartwright," he introduced himself. "I'm the head of Mr. Marks' security team."

"And where is he?" Jax asked.

The man laid the box he had been carrying down on the picnic table. "His reply to your request is in the package. I really admire your love of comradery. I can see how brotherhood is important to all of you. You guys have a good evening."

Jax's blood ran cold.

He practically ran to open up the box. He found two patches on the inside—the Redwood Original patches. Chibs grabbed up the iPad that was in there. There was a video that was paused on there. He began to play it. What Jax saw next made his stomach turn. He quickly put his attention back to the box. In the bottom there was a bowl. Jax took off the lid to find an eyeball in it. It made sense. After all, he had just watched Bobby have his eyeball taken out on the video.

There was only one thing left for him to do.

He dug in his pocket and dialed a familiar number. When they picked up he struggled not to cry, but his voice did break trying to control the overwhelming emotions he was carrying.

"Dru…help me."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been busy. Once again, some personal issues came up. But I'm back with a brand new chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate it so much. **

**Please read and review! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

It had been the vulnerability in his voice that had triggered every protective instinct that she possessed. She had watched from a distance what had occurred. Of course she hadn't seen the video, so she'd had no idea what had happened to Bobby. It wasn't until Jax had placed that phone call to her that she found out. It had broken her heart.

He had asked for her help. Dru didn't quite know if Jax had meant to ask for her "help". It was an emotional moment for him, which is why she had given him time to think things through. That night Dru simply tried to comfort him to the best of her ability. She went to find him the next morning. She went to the first place she thought of—the rooftop. She found him there, sulking and weighed down by the guilt that he carried with him every day.

"What do you want to do, Jackson?" Dru asked him. Jax shook his head. "You've got to make up your mind," she said frustrated. "This is not when you take a timeout, Jax. The club can't afford for you to, and I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. They need a leader. They need you."

"I don't have any more to give them!" he shouted. "Look what I've gotten them into already! There's been so many members killed—"

"And you've grieved for every one of them!" she cut in. "You act like their deaths were in vain. They might have been during Clay's leadership. God knows plenty of people died then that didn't need to. Unlike Clay, you have mourned for the ones you've lost. But Bobby isn't dead, Jackson. Not yet. And we can do something about that. However, you have to tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do," Jax shook his head.

"You're gonna have to. Or did you forget that you asked me for help?"

That got his attention. "You can't help, Dru."

"I can help. I can find Bobby right now and get him the hell out," she told him.

"No! No, you can't do that!" Jax turned frantic. "You told me if you chose a side, you'd die. That can't happen!"

"And I told you that I would choose your side if you needed me. You need me right now, Jackson," Dru assured him.

"Not at the cost of your life. I need you more alive than dead, Drusilla. Nothing can happen to you."

Dru understood what he was saying. But Jax needed what she was capable of doing. Her skills, her gifts could be used to get Bobby out of this mess. She could shut August down if she wanted. But it would be at the cost of her life. Once she chose a side, there would be a target on her back. And even with her connections and her assets, there was no place on the face of this planet that she could hide.

"Dru, I love you. Nothing can happen to you."

And she gave up the fight.

* * *

><p>The next body to join Jax was a far more welcoming person. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a confrontation from this person. He knew what Dru had been trying to say to him. It didn't mean that he needed to hear it. It had been on his mind since last night whenever he made that desperate call to her.<p>

"Happy and Rat are on their way back. They've been trying to track down Tyler," Chibs told him as he took a seat next to him.

Jax shook his head. "How could I not see this coming? I'm out of depth here, man."

Chibs sighed. "This is not on you, Jackie."

"How can it not be? I completely underestimated August. I didn't wanna listen to Dru and she tried to tell me. He's smarter than I am. Zero vulnerabilities. He's got no family; no one close to him. It's the perfect move. He knows how tight the club is…how much I love my guys."

"You can't let this pull you off track, Jackie. Those guys downstairs, they need you focused and strong," Chibs said.

"I'm done, man. Diosa, Colette, West…and now Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby knows the risks. We all do, and we're all still here."

"Some of us," Jax nodded. "I can't risk anyone else."

"You can't risk not to," Chibs disagreed. "If you cave now, everything we've done over the past few weeks will all be for nothing." He paused. "Why did we start this?"

Jax didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew Chibs would push him. He had done it for the mother of his children. "Tara," he answered.

"Right, and the brutality that was done to your family. That's not finished. Marks is just a part of this now. Sons of Anarchy have a duty, brother, a mission. And we need our goddamn leader."

Jax stood up. "I love you, Filip."

"I love you too, Jackson." Chibs stood up as well and patted him on the shoulder.

Jax knew what he had to do. At the same time, he was flying blind, and he didn't particularly like the feeling. He was terrified of making the wrong move and it seemed that's all he was competent in doing anymore.

* * *

><p>Jax came down off of the Red Woody rooftop moments later. He looked to find the guys walking in with Tyler. Evidently it hadn't taken much to find him. Jax glanced to his left and found Dru leaning up against the wall staring at him. He had a feeling that she had something to do with Happy and Rat locating Tyler so quickly.<p>

"Hey, Montez is up at the cabin with Gemma. I got Quinn with Wendy and the boys," Chibs told him.

"I put Tacoma with Lyla and the garage," Happy added.

"Good," Jax commented.

"I'm sorry about Bobby, man," Tyler said whenever they pulled away from their hug.

They all took a seat except for Dru who observed from afar. She was waiting for the moment when Jax needed her. She knew it was coming because it was inevitable. The problem was she didn't exactly have the patience to wait. It didn't matter how much Jax didn't want to risk her life. That one moment would come and she'd jump right into the frying pan.

"You talked to Marks?" Chibs questioned him.

"Just his new commando leader," Tyler replied.

"What do we know about Moses Cartwright?" Jax probed.

"He's ex-military," Dru cut in pushing herself away from the wall to join the crowd. "Special Ops, Blackwater graduate. He received the Silver Star before he was honorably discharged. His team is also cut from the same cloth."

"Shit," Tig muttered. "That's a serious resume."

"And what does August want?" Jax asked.

"What do you think he wants?" Tyler mocked. "He wants the dead pastor and his family. That photo and statement set him on fire, man. I've never seen him do nothing like this before. Moses said for every twenty-four hours August has to wait, he's gonna cut off another part of your guy; which means you got till the end of the day."

"Jesus Christ," Rat mumbled.

Dru began pacing back and forth. She couldn't handle being leashed like this. She had such an inferno building in the pit of her stomach she was about to explode.

"We need to find out where they're holding Bobby," Jax told him.

"I already got my guys on it scoping out Pope's office buildings and construction sites," Tyler responded.

"What about safe houses? Pope had a couple outside Oakland."

"Those got compromised awhile back, but we'll still check them."

Dru shook her head. "They've put Bobby where none of us is going to think that he is." Her brow furrowed. "Has August made any purchases on new buildings lately?"

"Not that I know of," Tyler answered.

"I'll find out."

"Dru, no!" Jax exclaimed. "I told you to stay away from this."

"I can find Bobby. I can find him faster than Tyler ever will," Dru assured him. "I can get him out of there by myself."

"And that is why you're not getting involved," Jax ordered. "You're not risking your life, Dru. I won't let you."

"She's already involved, man," Tyler spoke up. "August has her looking into you guys."

"No, he wanted me to," Dru cut in. "I told him that I wouldn't give him anything. I was neutral."

"And you have to stay neutral," Jax added.

"I don't have to do anything," she retorted.

"Dru, if I have to, I'll have Happy sit on you all day to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, well, I'm sure Happy would be so _happy_ to be my babysitter," Dru sarcastically remarked. "Happy wouldn't be able to stop me."

"You wanna try me, Dru?" Happy asked.

She about tackled his ass before Tig got in the middle of it. "Calm down, Dru," he told her. "Jax doesn't need this right now."

"Yeah, well, he needs me to do what I do best, but he won't allow me," Dru said.

"Cause I can't lose you!" Jax shouted. "Don't you get that? I love you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how long that is. So, you're gonna sit this one out because you're that important to me, alright?"

It was that speech that pulled at her heartstrings. Dru gave up the conflict that had been building in her bones.

"Are you calm now, sweetheart?" Tig asked.

"I'm good," she muttered.

Jax turned back to Tyler who had been sitting there taking the battle in. He seemed to be struggling with what to say. "What is it?" Jax questioned him.

"You know, I'm with you on Marks, Jax, but I don't how much longer I'm gonna be able to keep playing double agent," Tyler told him.

"Niners are the only ones who can get close to Marks so we can get Bobby back," Chibs said.

"Yeah, I know. But with this new kill squad on the street, they're gonna put it together that I'm helping you."

"There's no half in, Tyler," Jax cut in. "You want business after Marks we do this together or you're on your own."

"Alright," Tyler nodded. "I'll let you know what we find out."

They shook hands and Tyler left. Jax sighed and went to fix himself a cup of coffee. He looked over at Dru who was sitting on one of the chairs across the room. At least she had composed herself enough to where she was relaxed. He had seen the fight in her when they were arguing. It had been blissful to see. Anytime he seen the sparks in her eyes he knew that she still had her soul. It reminded him of when she first returned to Charming. The emptiness that had been there before had been replaced with something much more fulfilling, and he was thankful.

"Jax, we heard from Collety, the bounty hunter with Bobby's ex. He's got intel on the guy that we used for the Chinese in Selma," Tig told him.

"Not today," Jax muttered.

"Jackie!" Chibs shouted getting his attention. "There's nothing we can do for Bobby right now. Until we hear back from Tyler…"

"If we track down whoever ratted us out to Lin, then we can shut another door," Tig said.

"We need to find the rat, Prez. He could be the one feeding intel to Marks too. This shit should've been handled already," Happy added.

Jax nodded. "Alright. Bring Collety here."

* * *

><p>"This kid, O'Leary, where did you last see him?" Collety asked him.<p>

"Selma. He helped us with a job," Jax answered.

"That makes sense. That's where his VA checks were going," Collety said.

"He was a vet?"

"Yes," Dru cut in. "Iraqi Freedom. He had a few juvie priors before he enlisted." Jax turned to look at her. She shrugged. "I looked into him too. Just…with everything going on, I had completely forgotten about the info that I had received."

Jax nodded then put his attention back on Collety. "Continue," he told him.

"He's been MIA for a couple of weeks," Collety said.

"How about family or old war buddies?" Chibs questioned.

"Nothing on his friends. His mom is off the grid. Renee O'Leary. She popped up for a marriage license two years ago. Her husband, Carl Leegan, did a five year stretch in Corkren for running guns across state lines," Collety informed them.

"Arms dealer?"

"Not to sell. To distribute for the cause. One of those militia wack jobs. He's got a compound north of Lockford. No street address, just rural roads and county markers."

Dru scoffed and walked over to Collety to look at the papers laid out before him. "And let me guess…" she muttered as she picked up a particular piece of paper that had a satellite image on it. "These guys like to think they're ghosts. But they forget that there's this little thing called Google Earth. They'll watch you piss and shit in the middle of the night." She handed the paper over to Jax. She looked at Collety. "You did good work."

"Thanks," he nodded.

Chibs pulled an envelope full of cash out of his cut and handed it over to Collety. "Thank you."

"Could you ask Bobby to reach out to Precious?" he asked once he checked what was in the envelope. "Insurance doesn't cover the kids' inhalers anymore. I mean, this helps, but she asked me to mention it."

"Sure," Chibs nodded. "We'll let him know."

"Appreciate it. Take care, guys." Collety walked out.

Jax turned to Dru. "How much information could you have gotten on O'Leary?"

Dru smirked. "I could've gotten way more than him. I knew the basics about him. I just hadn't dug any further; didn't exactly have the time."

"And we wouldn't have had to pay you a cent," Jax grinned.

"Oh, you would've paid me with something," she leered.

Jax chuckled. "Let's take a ride."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Thank you for the reviews! It's always amazing reading how much you all love my story. I appreciate it more than you know. **

**Here's a brand new chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

It was quite a long drive out to the rural area that Renee O'Leary had made a home at. Dru wondered why anyone would want to live this far away from civilization. Considering what her husband was into, it made perfect sense though.

They parked right in the driveway. This was a friendly visit. No reason to sneak up on them.

But yet, Dru immediately got a bad feeling. "It's quiet. Too quiet."

"Maybe the revolution took a day off," Tig retorted.

Suddenly, there were gunshots going off and bullets coming their way. They took cover behind the two trucks sitting there. "Fuck my life," Dru muttered as she squatted next to Jax.

They stopped shooting. Jax took the opportunity to speak to them. "What the hell you shooting for?!" he yelled. "We just wanna talk about Gibb O'Leary."

The gunshots started again for just a moment.

"Hey! We got no beef with anyone in there!" Chibs shouted.

And there went the gunshots again. Dru was getting really tired of being shot at. "I'm gonna put a bullet in whoever is shooting that fucking gun," she told Jax.

"I guess they don't feel like talking," Rat commented.

"Ya think?" Dru sarcastically remarked.

"What do you wanna do now, Jackie?" Chibs asked him.

About that time, they heard the sound of a dirt bike coming their way. Dru put two and two together. "Well, I know what I'm gonna do," she said. Dru aimed her pistol at the dirt bike and shot out the front tire. The boy on the dirt bike began flailing around as he lost control of the dirt bike. He landed roughly on the ground. He wasn't hurt since he instantly got back up on his feet.

"Get the hell out of there, Denny!" a woman from inside the house shrieked.

The boy pulled a gun from his pants and aimed it at Dru and the Sons. Dru put hers directly on him. "Put it down," she ordered.

"You do what she says, kid. She's not someone you wanna mess with," Tig added.

"Stupid shithead," a man's voice shouted from the house.

"Just put it down," Jax said. The boy did as he was told as Happy took a hold on him. "We've got five guns pointed at a kid out here. All we wanna do is talk. We're not gonna hurt anyone."

"Let the kid go. I'll come out," the man told them.

"You haven't exactly earned my trust yet, bro," Jax retorted.

"Put the gun down!" Chibs shouted.

"Not until you let him go!" the man shot back.

Then a woman suddenly appeared on the porch. "Put the gun down, Carl," she demanded. When he didn't she looked at him. "I'll cut you in your sleep, old man." She walked forward and yelled for Denny to come to her. Dru figured this was Renee O'Leary.

Jax gave the okay to Happy to let him go. The boy quickly apologized to his mother as the man shoved him in the house. Bullets hit the house.

"Go ahead! Hit him again!" Tig yelled.

"Tig," Jax said. Tig threw up his hands in surrender.

They began walking towards the house. "Are you Gibb's mom?" Jax asked her.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is all this?"

"Carl is Gibb's stepdad. His real dad is a member of your club." That bit of information certainly threw them all for a loop. "He called me about a week ago and said that Gibb was killed; happened on a job and he had to get rid of the body and keep it quiet," she continued. "I didn't get to say goodbye to my boy. I couldn't give him a proper burial. I was pissed off and threatened to call the cops, which clearly I would never do. I figured you guys were here to keep me quiet."

Jax shook his head. "Who's his father?"

"Jury White," Renee replied.

They looked at one another. They tried to keep the shock down to a minimum. Dru even had difficulty doing it.

"And if you ain't here for Jury," she continued, "what do you wanna know about Gibb?"

"He was a friend of mine," Rat spoke up. "We did boo together. We've been trying to track him down."

"Oh," Renee nodded. "I'm sorry, son."

"Yeah, me too."

"Look, will you do me a favor?" Jax asked. "Don't tell Jury we were here. I'd like to pay my respects in person."

"I never talk to him," she shook her head. "I'm sorry for the hostile welcoming. Carl gets a little paranoid."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm sorry for your loss."

They walked away with Jax complimenting Rat on his quick thinking. Happy met them at the beginning of the fence to tell Jax that Tyler had come up empty handed on information on Bobby's whereabouts.

Dru wasn't about to argue with him on that. They had bigger fish to fry.

"So, Jury must've been the one to take Gibb's body from the house, sold Lin's heroin. Maybe he put it together," Chibs said.

"He was the only other one who knew where you were storing the Chinese guns," Dru added. Even though she loved Jury, she wouldn't be blind to his betrayal.

"Call Jury," Jax told them. "Have him meet us halfway. Soder Creek or Pine Grove, somewhere quiet. Just him and his VP. Tell him it's urgent, that I need council on how to handle the Triads."

"What are you going to do, Jax?" Chibs questioned him.

"I'm gonna find out if our rat is a Reaper."

* * *

><p>Dru watched as Jax hugged Jury. She could tell he was pulled tighter than a spring. He was more than a little tense. Then again, finding out that your father's best friend betrayed you in the worst way possible was unforgivable. But Dru could see Jury's side of it too. That had been his boy.<p>

"Any word on Bobby?" Jury asked him.

"Not yet," Jax muttered.

"Diosa, West, and now Bobby…shit is coming apart in Charming."

"We've had some setbacks."

"What's so urgent with the Triads?"

"This isn't about the Triads," Jax shook his head. "Someone gave us up to Lin; gave up the location of the Chinese guns. That's why West was killed and our girls slaughtered."

"Someone?" Jury probed.

"You're the only other one who knew the location of that warehouse."

"You better have all your facts before you throw that kind of accusation at me."

"I know Gibb O'Leary was your son," Jax exclaimed. "You should've come to us."

"I didn't know you were gonna kill two innocent men. That shotgun you used? It was the same one I used during the Chinese fire fight." Jury paused as Jax nodded. "I didn't raise Gibb. I only saw him twice in twenty years. He looked me up when he got back from Iraq. We were just getting to know each other. None of my guys knew he was my son and I didn't say anything about finding him dead."

"You should've told me," Jax said. "Ratting us out to the Chinese…that only made things worse."

"I wanted you dead, Jackson. But I'm no rat. I didn't tell Lin shit."

"I don't believe that," Jax whispered.

"So, what now? You gonna gun me down without a vote? Is that who you are now?" Jury questioned him.

"Don't try and put this on me, Jury!" Jax shouted. "You're the one who betrayed the patch!"

Dru had ignored the conversations between Jury's VP and the rest of the guys. She had put her full focus on Jax and Jury's exchange. Everyone heard Jax raise his voice though. They began creeping up on the pair.

"Wait," Jax ordered.

"You had the chance to do something good for this club. Something your old man always wanted. But you turned into everything he hated. You became the poison, the reason he checked out," Jury enlightened him.

A lone tear fell from Dru's eyes.

"Checked out of what?" Jax shrugged.

"I was the only one J.T. trusted at the end."

"You weren't even a member of the club back then."

"That's why. I knew the life, but I didn't wear his patch. I was just a friend, a safe ear."

"So, what did he tell you?" Jax asked.

"John couldn't live with what the club had become. But he also couldn't bring himself to take it down."

"Take it down how?"

"He wrote some kind of book. I never read it. But whatever was in it, if it would've gotten out, it destroyed the Sons and tore apart his family. What do you think happened to your old man that day out on 580?"

"Clay sabotaged his bike," Jax answered.

"Yeah, we heard those rumors. But there was one thing that didn't hook up for me. That Panhead was an extension of John. He would've known if anything was wrong with it the second he kicked it over," Jury told him.

"Meaning what? You think my old man ran into that semi on purpose?"

There were times in the past four years that Dru had her own suspicions. She hadn't wanted to believe that her Uncle John, who was strong and willful, would've taken his own life. But Jury had a point. John had been living a life that his conscience couldn't live with. She wanted to believe that Clay had killed him. It was simpler. The other possibility just hurt.

"I don't know," Jury shrugged. "Maybe it was his sacrifice; a way of letting his club and his family survive."

"My old man didn't kill himself."

"It doesn't matter. As long as he ain't here to see what SAMCRO did to you and to Dru."

Jax punched him sending Jury to the ground. Dru watched as Jury reached for the gun that had fallen out of his pants when he hit the ground. Jax was too quick. He put a bullet right in Jury's head.

And Dru's heart broke.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the chaos that erupted after Jax shot Jury, Quinn had contacted Tig and told him that something had happened back at the house. They rode there with a single-minded purpose.<p>

They arrived there fairly quickly and practically ran into the house. Everyone had congregated in the kitchen. Dru swiftly bypassed all that crap and went towards the heart of the problem.

'NO SON IS SAFE'

She read the four words over and over again. The fear still didn't leave her heart. She was nearly quivering from the terror that was drowning her soul. How easily they had gotten in.

She heard the others coming in. Jax was the first. His face said it all. He was just as frightened as she was.

"They had to get in when we went to go get Abel and Quinn was out with Brooke," Nero told them. "I guess they must've been watching the house."

"Yeah," Jax scoffed. "Can you give me a minute with my guys?"

"Yeah, okay," Nero nodded. "I'm staying here tonight. I can have a few of my guys sit out front if you need Quinn." Rat closed the door behind him.

Tig immediately asked about the biggest problem they had. "What do we do about Bobby?"

Chibs placed a hand on Jax's shoulder. "We're running out of time, Jackie," he declared.

"Yeah, I know," Jax muttered. "Alright, call Tyler. Have him set up a meet with Moses. I'll give him the body and the statement, but I am not handing over the mother and kid for August to kill."

"Aye. Let's go, guys. Come on."

They left him alone with his thoughts; except for Dru.

"I'm not in the mood, Dru," he warned her.

"You better get in the mood, Jackson. You need to make a decision."

"I already have!" he bellowed as he stood up from Abel's bed he had been sitting on. "I told you that I wasn't risking you. That hasn't changed, even after this!" he said pointing at the wall.

"This," she emphasized pointing a finger at the wall as well, "changes everything. They got into Gemma's house. Next time, everyone might not be gone when they decide to raid the house again. Plus, they have Bobby! I can fix this for you. Please let me."

Jax stared at her. Dru was such a passionate person when it came to something that really mattered to her. He knew the only thing she was concerned about were his boys' safety. Jax acknowledged that Dru could help him out of this tight spot, but he refused to use her. She couldn't choose a side, not when he knew the consequences if she did so.

"No," he finally answered. "And don't bring it up again." Then Jax walked out of the bedroom leaving Dru alone.

In the end, the offer didn't matter. Moses sent another package to Jax.

'Don't bring it up again,' that's all she kept hearing. She knew arguing with Jax wasn't going to modify anything about the situation. Dru had told him that she wouldn't choose a side until he asked for help. What Jax didn't know was that she was close to making the decision for him.

And God rest her soul if she did.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**I know I have dropped off the face of the earth here lately, but I've been busy. It is the holidays, after all! I did a bit of traveling the past week. I just got back home this evening. But you'll be glad to know that I finished the chapter whenever I got home. It just took a bit of relaxing :) **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Jax slept with Abel that night. He had wanted to feel close to his children. Especially after what was found on the wall. He didn't sleep much. The memories from the night before kept repeating in his head. He was helpless to Bobby. He had tried to compromise with August and his new Rambo, but he wasn't having it.

And with Dru constantly up his ass… Jax knew why she wanted to help. It had been her mission from the beginning to make sure the Sons flourished; to make sure the legacy continued. And now she was watching it fall apart.

But he couldn't ask for her help. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. That couldn't happen if she was killed. And because of her warning, that's exactly what would happen. Well, not on his watch, no matter how dire he could use her badass skills.

* * *

><p>"He's five years old! He shouldn't be frustrated," Jax snapped. "I want him with me today."<p>

He turned his head when he heard someone coming through the door. It was his club. But one person was missing. Jax got irritated all over again.

"Hey, Tyler's going to meet us at the cabin," Chibs whispered when he got within inches of Jax.

"Okay," Jax nodded. "You heard from Dru?"

Chibs shook his head. "I figured she was here with you."

"She disappeared last night. She and I exchanged some words."

Chibs smirked. "So, you argued? That isn't anything new."

Jax rolled his eyes. "I don't need her wondering off either just because we get into it. August knows he could use her against me."

"Aye. Well, Jackie, you're also in bed with a former assassin. She can take care of herself."

"I know that. But I can't have her playing assassin either," Jax told him. "Get eyes and ears on her."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to all of them, Dru had already made her way to the cabin. She had received an anonymous tip that Tyler and his Niner crew would be making their way here to meet up with Jax and them. She was currently sitting at the couch looking over a magazine with Montez staring a hole through her from the chair across from her.<p>

"Montez, if you don't stop gawking at me, I'm going to rip both of your eyeballs from your head," Dru threatened.

About that time, Jax and the rest of the Sons walked into the cabin. She continued to read the magazine claiming ignorance as to who came in. But she could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Jax's. She could feel his annoyance with her. 'Well, tough titties, Jackson,' Dru thought to herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax questioned her.

She shrugged and pretended to still read the damn magazine. "I've been around."

"How'd you know to be here?"

Once again she shrugged. "I just did."

Jax growled. "I'm not playing your fucking game, Dru."

She calmly closed the magazine and threw it on the table in front of her. "I'm not playing _any fucking game_, Jackson. I'm just here for moral support. I can't do much else."

"You better not be," he warned.

"Or what? You gonna spank me?" Dru smirked as she stood up. She walked over to where Jax stood. He was so tense. She put her lips right to his ear. "I might like it."

Dru could feel him trembling. She knew it was one part arousal and other part fury. It was the perfect duo. He held himself perfectly still. She was impressed by his control.

Jax turned to Montez. "Where is Grant? I need to speak with him."

* * *

><p>"It's all gonna come together," Jax assured Grant. "I just need the phone we got from the pimp."<p>

"Why? You said August wasn't going to be a problem once you had my mother's statement," Grant said.

"We're not dealing with a guy who follows the rule book. Things change. We're just adapting."

"If you give him those videos, he'll embarrass my family and that could destroy our congregation."

"We're not going to give it to him," Chibs told him.

"I just need to show him the video; make him think he's getting the leverage," Jax added.

"What happened? Why do you need more leverage?" Grant questioned.

"You don't need to—"

"I need you to tell me the truth," Grant cut him off.

"Marks grabbed one of my guys," Jax answered.

"Oh my God," Grant muttered.

"It's just a setback. You need to trust me."

"Please, stop saying that," he exclaimed. "Every time you do something else bad happens."

"Tyler's here," Montez announced from the door.

"Give me a minute," Jax told him. "There's no plan B here. Get me the phone."

"It's in the SUV," Grant told him.

He got up and went out the door. Jax quickly told Montez to stay with him. Tyler and two of his guys were directed into the cabin. They kept looking around as if they'd never quite seen a cabin like this.

"You guys have gone full redneck," Tyler commented.

"We used to have a couple of black heads on the wall, but we took them down. You know…out of respect," Tig sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, I appreciate that," Tyler nodded. "I heard you got another package from Marks and his Black Ops."

"Yep, and it's going to be the last one," Chibs said.

"I need you to set up a meet with August. Him or Moses, it doesn't matter," Jax told him. "I'll give him the Pastor's body and leverage that will prove that the mom and son can't touch him."

"We've tried that already," Tyler said.

"I've got video footage of the Pastor's deviant acts—him in full slave mode taking it up the ass by underage boys."

Tyler's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Oh, nice—"

Montez slammed through the door. "What the hell?" Quinn asked as he steadied him.

"He hit me with a tire iron and took off," Montez told them.

Montez sat down on the couch as Dru came over to look at his head. There was blood. He got him good. "Shit," she muttered.

"You set that meet," Jax ordered pointing at Tyler. He then pointed at Dru. "You stay here," he demanded of her before following the others out the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Dru spoke to herself. "I'm not chasing down the crazy devout black Christian boy anyway."

* * *

><p>When they made it back with Grant, Jax looked frustrated beyond hell. While they were gone chasing after him, Dru had simply sat back on the couch and made herself comfortable. Jax came over and sat down next to her.<p>

"Well, it only took you about ten minutes to lasso his ass," Dru commented.

"Six, and then another four to explain why he shouldn't do that again," Jax corrected.

She scoffed. "I can't believe that he gave you all the slip."

"Are you saying he wouldn't have done the same to you?" he countered.

"I never would have allowed him to go outside to get the phone. I would've gone looking for it myself," Dru told him.

Jax struggled not to roll his eyes in front of her, but he would do anything he could to appease her. "Women are smarter than men."

"You damn skippy. But you're also just saying that to pacify me."

Jax grinned, and then leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>What Jax didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Here she lay where she could observe the meeting with August. She had an eagle eye's view. It soothed her as she softly massaged the trigger of her favorite sniper rifle. Dru had to protect the ones she loved. She couldn't abandon them to the worst fate possible.<p>

Dru had been tormented the past couple of days with visions of an uncertain future. She didn't know how it was going to end. But she also knew that she was not going to leave Jax to pick up the pieces alone. After all, Jax had not deserted her when she had admitted the truth about what had taken place between her and the Irish. He had not discarded her when she confessed her sins. He had built her back up. There were still cracks in her armor, but Jax was always there with the glue to rescue her.

She had never contemplated suicide, but if anyone could bring her back from the edge, it was Jax. She loved him beyond measure. She loved him so deeply she didn't know where he ended and she began. He trusted her with his emotions, his desires, and the truth about the club. He confided in her the darkness that was his soul, whereas she had done the same.

Dru still struggled with the shadows that threatened to engulf her essence. Her love for Jax went to war with them every single day and kept them at bay. She couldn't lose him. Especially not because of her and Gemma's lies.

But she had a plot. However, before she could carry out her strategy, she had to make sure that Jax lived through August Marks first.

* * *

><p>Chibs watched as the black Navigator and black Jaguar pulled up. He was nervous about this meet. They all acknowledged that crossing August had been a very unhealthy thing to do.<p>

"Where's Dru?" he asked Jax.

"Said she'd be making phone calls," Jax answered.

Chibs nodded. He very much doubted that Dru was making phone calls. Something told him she was watching over them at this very moment.

"It's good you showed up," Jax greeted August as he walked up. "This should be between you and me. Not your ghosts."

"Things have turned so quickly, Jackson. I'm deeply disappointed," August told him.

"I can see that," Jax nodded.

"We had everything to gain."

"Not me. I had already lost too much."

"You broke the first rule of business. You let your personal feelings poison your choices."

"That's what happens when the mother of your children gets brutally murdered in your own home," Jax growled.

"You should've come to me about Lin," August said.

"You know I couldn't do that. You would've told me to wait and then watched me like a hawk. I had no choice."

"You didn't want another choice."

"You don't have family, August. You can never understand. I'm sorry you feel betrayed. This had to happen."

"Look where we are, Jax. Is this what you wanted? Piles of bodies, relationships destroyed, and the guy you were going after still alive…"

"I'm not done yet," Jax cut in.

"Yeah, that's clear. And now you've pulled Drusilla into your mess. Do you even understand what can happen to her if she were to choose your side? She's built up a great business, a loyalty, and you're going to make her throw everything away."

"I haven't made her do anything," he snarled.

"It doesn't matter because now you're blackmailing me. Using innocent people to frame me for a murder I didn't commit."

"I don't think you're allowed to claim them as innocents. You threatened them, you exploit their church, and now you're trying to destroy everything they love," Jax roared.

"You kill the pastor?" August questioned.

"We found him in the projects. I'm guessing one of his freak show friends got to him. He was cut up pretty bad."

"Excuse me, sir," Moses interrupted. "We should move this along."

"Where's this leverage you promised?" August asked.

Jax dug into the inside pocket of his cut. He pulled out the phone and pressed play. August was then treated to the show.

"I'll give you this and the pastor's body. You don't need the wife and son," Jax shook his head.

"Where are they?"

"Kid's MIA. Mom's in detox. Private facility. You don't need them."

"Why are you protecting them?"

"I made a promise," Jax told him.

"I believe that," August said. "However, I also know you've been in touch with the son. You need to bring him when you deliver the body."

"I can't let—"

"I'm not gonna kill him," August cut in. "I just need to make sure he understands the severity of the situation. The importance of silence. This is as far as I've been, Jackson. You want Bobby alive? Deliver the kid, that phone, and the pastor here at 4pm."

Jax nodded in agreement as they watched August and his associates get back into their vehicles.

"Brother, the pastor wasn't cut up at all when we buried him," Quinn told Jax.

"He will be," he promised. "Someone call Dru."

* * *

><p>Dru showed up at Red Woody as promised. Quinn directed her to go behind the curtain. When she did she was immediately assaulted with the odor of decaying flesh.<p>

"Oh my God," she muttered as she grabbed the collar of her shirt to put it over her nose. It didn't take the stench away, but it certainly toned it down a bit. "What the fuck?!" Dru exclaimed.

She found Chibs and Jax standing on the sidelines as they watched Happy stitch the head on the body with Tig helping out. "I didn't sign up for this," she told them.

Jax smirked. "Can't handle a dead body, baby?"

"I can handle a dead body. I've seen my fair share. But I can't handle you all playing Dr. Frankenstein. That's just disgusting," Dru retorted. They all chuckled.

Quinn made an appearance at the curtain and told Jax that Indian Hills was here. Dru's heart froze. This wasn't good.

Before Chibs closed the door behind the visitors from Indian Hills he whistled at Dru to join him and Jax in the office.

"What the hell did they say?" she questioned them as Chibs finally shut the door.

Jax threw up his hands as Chibs answered, "I had no idea about this."

"It's the last thing this charter needs," Jax muttered.

"We've gotta prove that Jury spoke to Lin."

"Juice is the only one who can do that, and a rat ratting out a rat isn't gonna hold much weight."

"Wait," Dru cut in. "Tully can get a phone to the rat bastard. We can get a voice recording."

"Alright," Jax nodded. "Reach out to white and put it in motion," he ordered Chibs.

The three of them walked out to find Tig and Happy walking out from behind the curtain. Dru could smell a little of the dead aroma on them. "You two need to shower," she told them.

"Do you not like the walking dead perfume I'm wearing?" Tig remarked. Dru pretended to vomit as Tig flipped her off. "The preacher is ready," he announced.

Happy nodded to the Indian Hills charter walking out. "Mad about Jury?"

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "Is the phone prepped?"

"Yeah, the kid went through it. He nuked all the preacher and left the boys out of it in case Marks wants to check it," Happy said.

"Good. Is he ready?"

"He'll be okay," Tig replied.

"Let's go get Bobby." Jax turned to Dru. "You stay here."

"I'm not staying here," she countered.

"You're not involving yourself, Dru."

"I already have," she whispered.

Jax's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Dru, what'd you do?"

"I chose a side."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been enjoying the holidays. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Mine was amazing. Also, I've been watching SOA to figure out where I'm taking my story. I had to let the season get ahead of me a little bit. There's some interesting things happening on there. Twists and turns. Epic and tragic scenes. I can't wait to fit Miss Drusilla Fallon in there. **

**Enjoy. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Please read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Jax's heart froze. "What do you mean you chose a side?" he questioned.

"I made a phone call earlier. I chose a side," she softly answered.

Rage lit up Jax's eyes. "No!" he screamed.

"I had to!" Dru exclaimed. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this!"

"I don't care if I die!"

"I do!" she yelled. "I do care! I would rather it be me than you! You still have two boys you have to raise! I have nothing!"

"You've got me!" he roared. "Isn't that enough?"

Her eyes relaxed. "It's always been enough. But Abel and Thomas are more important than me. They need their father more than you need me."

Jax pointed at Dru. "I told you not to do this and you went behind my back."

"And I've been telling you that this is the only way. With my skills and my connections I can help you get out of this."

"It's too late."

"Not for Bobby," Dru said. "Besides, I can't go back. August has probably already heard of my decision. Undoubtedly he's got Moses on red alert."

Jax shook his head in denial. "I can't let you do this."

"It's already done, Jackson. I knew it would come to this and I know the consequences. Everything will be fine."

"There's nowhere you can hide, Dru. Not now."

She heard the truth in his words. She knew. "And I accept that. I don't wanna hide. And I'm not staying here. I'll be going with you at 4pm whether you like it or not."

Jax couldn't believe what Dru had done. Especially after he told her not to. Didn't she know that the only things that mattered to him were his sons and her? He understood why she had done it. She would sacrifice herself than his knowing he needed to go home to his boys. Obviously she didn't realize that he didn't have a home or a life unless she was in it. But he couldn't stop her. She'd go. She was right. She'd be going whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Dru rode up onto the meet following Tig on her Ducati. There August stood with his militia of Moses and the rest of his Special Ops team. She was confident when she knew she could best them. She'd had better training than them, although it had been hard to come by.<p>

"How about just you and me?" Jax suggested. "No weapons. No army."

Dru looked at Jax. What was he doing? Didn't he know August better than that by now? He wasn't meant to be trusted after he'd been double-crossed.

"Fair enough. There are some things we trade. Everybody else drives away."

Jax nodded at Quinn to drive the van up. Dru took the chance to whisper to Jax about the possibility of August deceiving him.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not putting the rest of the guys, or you, at risk," Jax told her.

Dru shook her head. She didn't have to put her faith in him. There was no reason for her to. She'd always liked August as long as it wasn't in a business setting. In that domain he was relentless. Ruthless.

"I do have one request though," August announced.

"And what's that?" Jax questioned.

"I insist that Dru stays here with us while we make the exchange. I think she needs to see us being civilized men." August paused. "Besides, since she's in attendance it looks like she's made her choice."

Jax looked at Dru. He immediately became worried for her safety. Why was August so hell bent on Dru staying here? He wanted her as far away from this as he could get her. He hadn't asked her to take a side. Jax had wanted her to remain neutral. Now her life was in danger. Dru's life had been in enough danger in the past. He couldn't take it if he was the cause of her getting hurt…or worse.

"And what if I insist she doesn't stay here?" Jax asked.

"Then you will pay the consequences," August answered. "And you don't want that, Jackson."

Dru glanced at Jax and shook her head. She couldn't have Jax ruining things in getting Bobby back. Right now, her life was not at stake. She had already made sure of that.

"I don't like this, Jackie," Chibs commented.

"Just make sure he's not packing," Jax told him.

Grant came up to stand beside Jax and Dru as Tig and Happy got the body out of the van. Dru watched as two of August's guys got Bobby out of the Lincoln. He was struggling to walk. Apparently they had just beaten the hell out of him, along with his missing eye and fingers.

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered.

"You're an asshole, August," she told him. "And Moses, you're just a cruel son of a bitch."

"What are you gonna do about it, sweetheart?" Moses smirked.

"I'll have your life in my hands eventually."

Moses chuckled. "Keep dreaming."

"I don't have to dream. I'll make it come true," Dru said.

Moses and Chibs went to their respectful places to make sure that August and Jax didn't have weapons on them. After Moses was done with Jax, he walked over to stand in front of Dru. "I gotta check you now, sweetheart."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna allow you to touch me," Dru told him.

"These are the rules, Miss Fallon. You have to abide by them."

He went to start patting her down, but she quickly unsheathed a knife and held it to his throat. Dru made sure to dig it in a little so that it nicked him. She liked the sight of his blood. But Moses apparently didn't like the fact that he was just outdone by a woman. He had a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I told you not to touch me," she said.

"Hand over the knife, Drusilla," August ordered.

"I'm not giving my favorite knife to the douchebag here. I'll give it to Happy for safe keeping."

"Is that the only thing you have on you?" he asked.

Dru rolled her eyes. She walked over to Happy and handed her knife over. She then took a small pistol from her ankle. Then she took a bigger pistol from behind her back. Next came some very sharp utensils from the jacket she wore. Happy's eyes got as big as saucers along with everyone else's. None of them realized that she had packed that much ammunition on her. It got even more interesting when she handed over three extra magazines for the guns.

"You were prepared, weren't you?" Moses questioned.

"Always am, douchebag," she smirked.

"Not anymore, sweetheart. Your shit was just taken."

"Not for long." She nodded at Happy who grinned.

"Why were you packing that much?" Jax whispered.

"You never know when you might need it," Dru replied with a wink.

Jax's brow furrowed in confusion as Chibs gave the order to the rest of the Sons to disappear. Moses did the same for August's guys. The only people who were left was August, Grant, Jax, Dru, the pastor's dead body, and Bobby who was kneeling. Dru immediately got a bad feeling for what was about to take place. She always trusted her gut instincts. They never steered her wrong.

Jax went over to the dead body and unzipped the sleeping bag they had put him in. He proceeded to show August the video of the pastor committing deviant acts with underage boys. Dru froze when August went to look over the body. He couldn't find out the truth about the parts that were missing.

"Okay," August nodded.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he went over to Bobby and helped him up. August walked him over to Jax. Dru noticed that Bobby was trying to relay some sort of information to them through the bandana that he had in his mouth. August pushed him onto Jax and before they knew it, he had a gun pointed at them.

"You're a lying piece of shit," Jax told him.

August kept the gun trained on Jax and Dru. He began pointing at Grant. "If you or your mother gets the idea to betray me," he began, "this is what happens." August quickly moved the gun onto Bobby and shot him in the head. Jax screamed, "No," while catching his body before it fell onto the ground. Jax let him down easy.

Dru was stunned. What a piece of work is man.

"This is on you, Jackson. Your betrayal. Don't ever lie to me again."

Dru watched August step away with the gun trained on her now. Jax was no longer a threat since he was grieving over Bobby's body. She was the dangerous one now. What August didn't know was that she had always been the more dangerous one. As August got his phone out, she unhooked a special compartment in her jacket. The next thing August knew, he had a knife stuck in his hand. The gun he'd been holding dropped. And then he found a knife sticking out of his thigh.

While August had fallen to the ground, Dru walked over to hover above him. She sneered at him as if he was the lowest piece of scum on the face of the Earth. After killing Bobby the way he did, Dru believed he was.

"It doesn't feel too good, does it—being outdone? You thought you had everything figured out today. You should've known I would have an ace in the hole. I don't go anywhere without one."

Dru looked down at her handy work. The one that had stuck into his hand had been a perfect shot. It had entered right into the palm of his hand. He was struggling to get it out. The one in his thigh on the other hand had already been pulled out. He was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"You know what you've done. You will pay for this, Drusilla," he warned her.

She nodded. "In due time. But not today. I know I can't kill you. But I can make your life a living hell, August. You just made the biggest mistake of your life by killing Bobby."

"Jackson had it coming!" he yelled huffing and puffing trying to ignore the pain he was in.

"And you had this coming," she told him. "Looking at your hand, you're probably going to lose all sensation and movement in it. I'm quite nifty at throwing knives. I usually hit what I'm aiming at. This was no different. Now, you're gonna have to wait for your guys to come get you. I can't have Moses and his lackeys retaliating for me stabbing the boss," Dru chuckled. "You're gonna lay here while we load up and then you are welcome to call the douchebag. Do you understand me, August?"

"You don't know what you've done," August growled as he watched Dru linger over his vulnerable body. He had no way of protecting himself against her if she chose to finish the job. He had never been afraid before. He'd always been the one to be feared. But there was something about the cold and detached look in Dru's eyes that made August think twice about being frightened of her. He had heard the stories about Drusilla Fallon. He'd heard of her talents. They were practically fairytales of a boogeyman. However, looking at her now, perhaps the boogeyman did exist.

"I know exactly what I've done, August. I chose a side. I chose the side that I've been loyal to since I was a little girl. There's no shame in that. I will protect my own. Not even you, who has a lot of power and connections, will make my people go extinct. The legend of SAMCRO will live on. And if that means that I have to die for it, then so be it. I know who will be hunting me now. But they will have a hell of a fight on their hands before they catch me."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Author's Note: You will learn in this chapter why Dru could not kill August right away. It wasn't just for the plot, but also because of her situation. **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

"What was that back there?" Jax asked her.

Dru barely heard what he said. There was a roaring in her head as she stared at Bobby's body. She and Jax volunteered to ride in the back of the van with him. Now gazing upon the body of the man who had meant so much to her, that had carried a lot of the history of SAMCRO with him, she regretted her decision.

"Dru!" he barked.

She snapped out of her thoughts to glare at the person who she loved more than her own life. He was grieving, she could tell. But she also sensed an underlying rage that he was keeping in check. Dru didn't know if it was directed at her or at August. 'Probably a little bit of both,' she thought to herself.

"What the hell was that back there?" he questioned her again.

Dru sighed as she rested her back against the interior of the van. She didn't quite know how to answer him. After all, she had made her decision behind his back. He had begged her not to follow through, but how could she, in good conscience, protect her own life without preserving the legend that meant everything to her? How could she stand back and allow the man she loved to do this on his own? Dru wasn't a coward, nor was she selfish.

"Are you going to answer me?" Jax retorted.

"I did what needed to be done," she finally replied.

"Oh, really? Then how come I seen you throw knives at August?" he remarked. "You did the worst thing possible. Now you're going to have people chasing your ass down. I told you that I couldn't lose you."

"I knew the risks, Jackson."

"Apparently not since you just did the one thing to guarantee your execution. You told me that if you were to choose sides…" Jax shook his head. "What does that even mean anyways? You never did explain it."

She frustratingly exhaled. "I did my part for the U.S. government. I still do sometimes. Most of my work though is freelance. I made promises to not choose sides, to not put myself in the middle. I was to remain neutral."

"So you could work for both sides," Jax stated.

"In a nutshell, yes. I did too many favors for our government. Then again, I had done the same thing on foreign land. I learned to play nice for a paycheck, but to also preserve my life."

"And you just fucked that up by threatening August."

"August represents what is wrong with our government. He's got so many politicians in his pocket, Jax. Governors, Senates, judges…" she scoffed. "It's ridiculous how corrupt our administration is. But because August is their 'buddy' I am technically not allowed to touch him. And I just did."

"Which is why you didn't kill him."

"I can't. Not just yet."

Jax shook his head. "I can't believe you. I told you—"

"Don't say it again!" Dru cut him off. "I've heard it enough. I know what you told me. But it's my turn to say something. I did what I had to do to protect you and the club. I can do things that no one else is capable of. I have contacts that the U.S. government can't touch. I've got the skills and the intelligence to make the situation better. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to use them. And the leadership that our country follows so blindly, they can come after me if they want. But what they don't know is that I have an ace in the hole. I've got many deals still left in my hand."

Jax smirked as he gazed upon her beauty. He finally comprehended what he had refused to in the beginning. It didn't matter that she would now be on the wanted list. She did have ways of disappearing, although he believed she wouldn't use them. She wasn't one to turn tail and run. However, she would put up one hell of a fight. Dru wasn't willing to lose her life over this, but she also wasn't willing to lose the legacy that the SAMCRO family had built. And she wasn't prepared to lose the only person she had loved her entire life.

"You have no intention of going down, do you, Dru?" he questioned.

"I haven't gone down yet, baby. Why should I start now?" she grinned.

* * *

><p>Gemma became worried when they arrived back at the cabin. Everyone looked somber, and it didn't help matters when Montez and Quinn took the boys. Jax had told everyone to take a seat in the living room.<p>

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"Bobby's dead," Jax told her.

If she were standing, she'd have staggered back until she fell. Instead, she sat there flummoxed over the news of his death. Poor Bobby. Her lies…

She looked over at Dru who stood leaning against the front door. The look she was getting from the other woman was one of animosity. Dru was trying to convey her dislike for her lies. She had tried to tell Gemma that lying about the Chinese involvement would only bring pain and more violence, but she had refused to listen. She had to protect herself. But yet, she still didn't understand why Dru had involved herself. In the beginning, Gemma believed Dru had done it to shelter her, to defend the matriarch, but now she was starting to believe a different reason. One that was much more sinister.

"Oh, God," Gemma murmured.

"It was August Marks. Retaliation for us going after the Chinese," Jax explained.

And there was the final nail in her coffin.

* * *

><p>Jax went to find the Grant and the pastor's wife after delivering the blow to his family. On the ride over, he and Dru had discussed battle tactics. He had listened carefully to her advice. In the end, they had to compromise since neither one was willing to back down from wanting what they wanted.<p>

"Grant told me what happened," Loutreesha said as Jax took the seat adjacent to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's me that should be sorry," Jax told her. He looked at Grant. "You were right. I keep making mistakes and putting the two of you at risk."

"We know you were only trying to help. I can sense that you are a decent man," she told him.

"I don't think that's true," Jax shook his head.

"What happens now?" Grant asked.

"Dru and I debated about that. She did her part in making sure that August didn't strike back at you two again. Whether or not she made sure that he'd never come after the club again, we don't know. But the only way we can stop Marks is by having him arrested."

"But you gave him the body," Grant said.

"Most of the preacher is still on the construction site. Dru was the one to convince me to keep my own small piece of him in case August was to try to get even. I'm giving the D.A. your statement saying you got an anonymous tip; maybe from one of your gun affiliated parishioners and lead the cops to the body. They'll have motive and your statement."

"But you said having him arrested will just make it worse," Loutreesha stated.

"This is a band-aid until I can fix it permanently," Jax told her.

"So that means that my mom will have to testify," Grant said.

"She just has to back up her statement for now. I'm going to bring you home tomorrow. You should find a good lawyer. I'll keep a couple of my guys with you." Jax went to walk out, but he couldn't leave without saying one more thing. "Look, I know this has been brutal. But I kept my word. You're both alive and safe. I'm not going to break that promise."

Loutreesha softly grinned at him in thanks.

* * *

><p>Jax and Dru stood outside of the five-star restaurant that August had been enjoying dinner at. As August walked by their line of sight in handcuffs, he quickly picked them out. As he stared into Dru's eyes, the fear came back to blacken his heart. There were things she was capable of that made him tremble. He had the limp and the bandage around his hand to prove it. When the cops had come to arrest him they had asked what happened to him. He had swiftly lied to them. After all, Drusilla Fallon didn't even exist.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Jax and Dru found themselves passionately tangled within one another. They were celebrating their survival. Jax possessively caressed her body to reassure himself she was still there. He didn't know how many nights they would have left. He acknowledged that she would do everything in her power to make this situation disappear, but sometimes fate had a different plan for you.<p>

Just like fate had taken her away from him. Fate had made her endure the worst torment ever. Fate had made her into the killer that she was. But fate had also brought her back to him. Now he was worried about mankind stealing her.

He carnally attacked her mouth with his as he thrust inside her. She gasped her surprise at his rough entry. She quickly moaned. Dru loved it when he was rough. Jax nibbled at her collarbone as he pulled at her hair to gain more access to her neck. She hooked her legs higher on his waist, so he could reach maximum penetration. It was an erotic dance that satisfied the darkness inside of them.

* * *

><p>"So, how is Tully?" Dru asked him as he exited the prison.<p>

Jax smiled at Dru who stood beside their bikes. She was so beautiful; an exquisite creature that left him in constant need. And the way that she handled herself made her so smoking hot that he couldn't think straight half the time.

"Tully is Tully," he replied.

She lightly chuckled. "No surprise there. What about Otis?"

"Tully says he's solid."

She nodded her head. "And Juice?"

"Still in solitary. Don't have a clue why."

"I'm assuming we're gonna have to assist Tully in shifting management," Dru said.

Jax shrugged. "Leland's not gonna be happy."

"I never did like the whole white supremacist thing," she sighed. "Too many phallic symbols going around."

Jax sniggered. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Otis met them outside. Dru considered that good manners. He didn't make them come find him. And from what she could tell, Otis was much more well-groomed than Leland…and nicer.<p>

"You Otis?" Jax questioned.

He nodded as Jax made the introductions to him. Otis seemed startled that a female was in the group, but he didn't comment on it.

"I talked to Tully," Jax told him as they began making their way behind the house.

"I know. Things are in play," Otis said.

"Where's Leland?" Chibs asked.

"He's late. I don't know if he can read a watch."

"Doubt it," Happy commented.

"Most of my guys are in the house, plus the two at the camper. I've got four coming in from AZ today."

"How many are having problems with the shift?" Dru asked.

"Leland's boy, Scoop, Rudy, and maybe Decker. The rest of them don't give a shit," Otis answered.

"What the hell they doing here?" Scoop exclaimed as he stood from the picnic table.

"Tully wanted me to meet them," Otis replied.

"Did you tell Leland?"

"We will. When he gets here," Jax stated.

"And what is a woman doing here?"

"Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. I'm just along for the ride," Dru spoke up.

"Well, you can ride me any time you want," the asshole flirted.

"In your dreams, fucktard."

Scoop whistled. "And she's feisty too. I like that." Dru rolled her eyes as he continued to talk. "And he's not going to like some tranny humper at his seat down."

Dru's eyes widened and looked at Tig. The cold, calculating look came into his eyes. She stepped back. She knew what was coming.

"What'd you say?"

"What, man? You think people don't know you suck dick? Badass outlaw like to ride bitch to some T-girl."

Dru really wished the idiot would shut up. Tig was smiling now.

Tig began taking steps to walk up to him, but Chibs stopped him. "Not the time, brother. Not the time."

"I'm okay with the time," Otis told him.

"He's okay with the time," Chibs repeated as he patted Tig on the back.

"Hey, mule head. I think you owe me an apology," Tig said walked from the group. Dru promptly put her hand on the handle of her pistol behind her back. She didn't want any sudden movements.

"Are you kidding me? If you were in this crew, you'd get your dick shot off, you ass raping freak!" Scoop told him.

Next thing Dru knew Tig had pulled his weapon out and shot the asshole in the dick. 'Nice payback on his part,' she thought. But she had to pull her own pistol out. She didn't enjoy these confrontations. Everyone had a goddamn gun pointed and she didn't like it. However, she did appreciate the painful sounds coming from Scoop's mouth.

"Easy, everyone! Guns down! Now!" Otis ordered.

Dru saw movement when she thought the guy was going to lower his gun. She quickly unloaded a bullet and hit him square in the eye while another landed perfectly in the center of the forehead. Dru looked to see Jax had shot too.

"Jinx," she said.

"Next shithead that doesn't listen is gonna get the same thing from me," Otis warned.

"Traitor!" Scoop screamed from the ground. "Son of a bitch bitches!"

"Shut up, you redneck douchebag," Otis told him.

"You wanna know where Leland is? He's on his way to kill that bitch cop!"

"What are you talking about?"

Scoop spit at him. Obviously it made Happy angry since Dru watched him walk over to the asshole and put a foot on the bullet hole in his junk. The scream that followed was music to her ears.

"He asked you a question," Happy calmly said.

"You lied to us. You said you'd shut her up. Leland knows Tully is using you to take him out," Leland told him. "You let that cop turn him over for killing her nigger partner."

"Eglee," Dru murmured.

"Shit. I gotta go," Jax said. He looked at Dru and nodded at her.

She got the message loud and clear, but she patted Tig on the shoulder. "I'll let you take care of him."

"My pleasure," Tig sneered as he let loose another bullet into Scoop's chest.

* * *

><p>Thank God for Unser. He was there to clean up the mess that Jax had left. But Unser didn't let him go without guilt tripping him first. She had to admit that while growing up in Charming, Unser had kept the peace. He had learned to play on both sides of the fence, and in return had preserved a diplomatic Charming. Well, in a way.<p>

But Jax didn't know that Leland would find out about Eglee being alive. After all, they had tried to keep her identity a secret; they had tried to hide her survival.

Dru watched Chibs get off the phone and get Jax's attention. "Was it Tyler?"

"No. Wendy. They need you at Abel's school," Chibs told him.

"What now?"

"She doesn't know."

"Well, have her send Gemma."

"Child Services were called. They need the father."

Jax looked like someone had gutted him. Dru walked up and grabbed ahold of his hand. "Go. We'll handle black. You go take care of your family," she told him.

"We got it, brother," Chibs reassured him.

"Yeah, alright," Jax murmured. He paused long enough to kiss Dru's forehead and then he left.

"Hap, you stay with him," Chibs ordered.

As Happy left to follow him, Dru looked at Tig and Chibs. "Well, let's get to it," she said.

"Who put you in charge?" Tig retorted.

"Your mother."

* * *

><p>Dru got the first shot on Moses. It was in the leg and quickly made him fall to his knees. All the rest fell down around him—dead.<p>

"Hold it!" Jax ordered.

The gunshots ceased until they could tell that Moses was the only one moving. She had made him a promise a couple days ago that she fully intended to keep. Chibs took the gun from his hand and handed it off to Happy. Dru grabbed him underneath the chin to make sure he didn't struggle too much during the process she was about to complete.

"Fuck you, Fallon!" Moses growled.

She smirked and then dug her fingers into his eye socket and violently ripped his eyeball out. He yelled out in helpless agony. Dru threw him to the ground once she felt the eyeball exit the socket. Jax and Chibs held him down next and cut his fingers from his body. They did to him what he had done to Bobby. Once the two tasks were done, they stood over him. Jax took his gun out, but Dru quickly stopped him. She had promised retribution by getting her hands on him.

When he raised himself up and turned to look at her… Yes, that was what she wanted. She wanted him to know who was about to take his life. Dru grasped his head between her hands and viciously snapped his neck. He dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Dru sighed. "Now you can shoot him."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Megan: You leave the most magnificent reviews 3**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Jax had seen Dru in all her vicious glory today. She had been fierce. Brutal. Powerful. It had been a glorious sight to behold. At the same time he was worried. He didn't want what humanity she had left to disappear under the weight of what she was doing for him and the club. She had suffered so much already, but here she was standing strong as the world was bearing down on her.

He was grateful that Tully's guy was going to clean up the mess. Less for him and his crew to do. He seen the car coming up the drive and met Dru in the yard. "You doing okay?" he asked her.

"I'm perfect," she grinned.

Jax grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They watched as Tyler got out of the SUV along with…

"What the hell is T.O. and Rat Boy doing with him?" Dru asked.

Jax wrinkled his brow in confusion. "I have no idea."

"Shit," Chibs exclaimed. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I couldn't get away from Moses to give him a heads up," Tyler told him.

"We were heading out for the hospital and he scooped up both of us," Rat Boy said.

"You okay?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah. I couldn't cave too easy and I took a few hits," Rat Boy answered.

"I'm sorry it went down that way."

"It's cool," he shrugged.

Jax grinned and cradled his bruised cheek. Suddenly, he playfully smacked him. Rat Boy groaned and Jax grabbed him up in a hug and told him he was proud of him. T.O. climbed out of the SUV and Jax shook his hand. "I owe you, brother. Thank you," he said.

"Anything for you, Jackson," T.O. told him.

"Guess things went okay here," Rat Boy stated.

"Well, we've got a pile of dead black guys in the backyard," Tig commented.

"What?" T.O. exclaimed. "Was LAPD here?"

Happy took out Moses' fingers from his pocket and told Rat Boy there was three left if he wanted one. Rat Boy and T.O. quickly refused the offer graciously. Dru raised a brow at Happy's warped sense of humor and sadism.

* * *

><p>His first reaction was to call Dru. He had come home to make sure that Abel was settled in with Wendy. He had been really freaked out by what happened earlier. He hadn't quite known what to do. He was helpless with how to respond to Abel's self-mutilation. Jax hoped he wasn't doing it for attention. With Tara's death, Abel had been withdrawn lately. Confused. He couldn't help but understand his little boy's need for stability, but more importantly safety.<p>

He had made the decision to tell Abel about Wendy being his biological mother. After all, Abel was spending all of his time with Wendy. Jax had figured it would comfort the boy somehow to know that he still had a mother. In the end, it had blown up in his face. The words that had exited his son's mouth when he had tucked him into bed had knocked him for a loop. He staggered back from the impact.

Now the only thing he wanted to do was call Dru. She had stayed behind with the others at Red Woody. She said she had things to straighten out before she met up with him later. Jax had taken it as a sign that she needed to make phone calls, contact the people that were crucial to her survival during this war. Jax could only hope that her life was more valuable than that of August Marks. But at the moment, his survival was dependent on Dru.

Jax forgot calling her. He needed a face to face conversation. He had a relatively large bomb to drop at her feet.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting at the Reaper table with two laptops laid out. She was completely absorbed in her work. Whatever she was doing seemed imperative. Jax hated to interrupt her, but it needed to be done. He shut the door behind him and it caught her attention.<p>

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I need to talk to you," Jax told her.

Dru shrugged and shut her laptops down. She could finish what she'd been doing later. "Okay. Talk."

Jax sighed as he took his regular seat at the head of the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Abel told me something tonight," he started. Dru wrinkled her brow. "I told him about Wendy being his real mother. I wanted to comfort him somehow especially after what happened today."

"Jax, if this is about him being confused then it's totally reasonable. He lost the only mother that he knew and now you're throwing him another one. I'm not saying you did the wrong thing, but he's five. That's not something a five year old can easily comprehend."

He shook his head. "No, he understood perfectly. It's what he said to me later."

"What is it?"

"He asked me if grandma killed his other mommy so his first mommy could be here with him."

It was those words that made her blood run cold. She almost recoiled at the power they had over her, but she didn't let herself react. If there were two things that Dru was good at, it was keeping secrets and hiding her emotions. She decided to play dumb.

"What?" she murmured.

"That was exactly my reaction. Is Abel's mind so chaotic that he can't make sense of anything around him now?"

"Jackson, come on. He's five. He's a smart kid. He can't be that disorderly."

"Well, something is going on with him."

"Maybe he's mistaken. Especially with everything going on. He's been shuffled around from place to place the past two weeks alone not counting all the other times. Abel has seen people get hurt. He has seen people disappear never to be heard from again. I'm sure he's noticed Bobby's absence. He's lost a lot of people in his life, Jax," Dru explained.

"But it doesn't make any sense. What he said doesn't make any sense."

"I agree," Dru nodded. "Why would he accuse Gemma of killing Tara?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But I'm going to find out."

And that's what she was afraid of. No worries though. She would get to Gemma before he did.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why he'd do it. I know he misses you. But, I've never put a hand on him and you know that. I love him more than anything. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry this happened."<p>

Dru stood in the kitchen as she heard every word Gemma spoke. She knew she was speaking to Tara. Dru wondered if the woman was suffering from guilt. She acknowledged that the night Gemma killed Tara that the matriarch had went into a fit of rage thinking that Tara had ratted on the club. She should've known how much Tara loved Jax. That woman never would've betrayed her husband's secrets.

When she had shot Eli Roosevelt to protect her secret, she had wanted to shield Gemma from the backlash of Jax and the club. Gemma had raised her. Gemma had loved her and taken her in when her own mother had abandoned her. How could she, in good conscience, turn her back on her? But now she was regretting her decision. Oh, well.

"Remorse eating away at you, Aunt Gemma?"

Gemma jumped as if spooked by her presence. She scoffed. "What would you know about it, Dru?"

"I know a lot about remorse. I know more about it than you could ever conceive," Dru replied. "But I also know when to let it go too. In your case, you can't because you recognize how wrong you were in killing Tara. You knew how wrong it was only seconds after the act was done. Which is why you're sitting there talking to the victim, and the victim just happens to be your son's wife and your grandchildren's mother."

"You should be happy with what I did. I gave you a free pass to get your man," Gemma sniggered.

"I didn't need a free pass, Gemma. I already had him."

"And you honestly think that Tara would've allowed you to have him without a fight?" the Queen scoffed. "You're delusional."

"She wouldn't have fought me because she knew she'd lose. Jax and I have too much history; too many things in common."

"It doesn't matter now. You have him. You should be proud."

"But not at the expense of your grandchildren's sanity." Dru paused. "Or should I say…Abel's sanity."

Gemma turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's quite ironic. The person you love most in this world is the person who betrayed you."

"Dru, what are you talking about?" she questioned again.

"Last night as Jax was putting Abel to bed, he asked his daddy if Grandma killed his other mommy so his real mommy could be here." Gemma's eyes got as wide as saucers. She was stunned. "Now," Dru continued, "I don't know how he found out. I'm going to assume he's overheard one of your ghostly conversations you've had with Tara. But it doesn't matter. He knows the truth. And now Jax is hell bent on finding out the truth himself."

"And when he finds out you'll be going down with me, Drusilla," Gemma told her.

"No, I won't," Dru shook her head. "Because if I do who will protect Jax and the club from certain extinction?"

Gemma flinched. She hadn't expected that. It was her ace in the hole.

"Your lies have gotten Jax and SAMCRO into a lot of trouble with a lot of people. The blowback is going to be massive. Their lives are on the line especially your son's. The only one who can safeguard his life and defend the legacy of the club is me. I've already pledged my allegiance. I'm putting my own life on the line, Gemma. I am already a walking target.

"But because of my skills and the commitment that I have to SAMCRO you're going to keep your mouth shut. You love your son deeply. You don't want anything to happen to him. I'm the only who can stop that from happening."

Gemma sighed and began to rethink her options. She would have to go down alone. She couldn't divulge Dru's involvement in Tara's murder. She knew what Dru was capable of. If any person could keep her son safe it was her. Dru would die for Jax. She was isolated and she hated it. Fear filled her heart and she began to tremble.

"But now I have a question for you, Gemma."

"And what's that, sweetheart?"

"Why were you protecting Juice all that time?" Dru asked.

Gemma sighed. "After you left that night and turned yourself in, I went to him. I knew about his troubles with the club. In exchange for hiding him from the club, I told him what happened so that he could clean up the mess."

Dru harshly exhaled. "There was a reason why I didn't want the murder scene cleaned up, Gemma. There was a reason why I left the murder weapon in the floor."

"And what reason was that, Dru? Collateral?"

"No, you dumb bitch. I left it because it was a gruesome slaughter. Never in a million years would they have suspected you. After all, why would you kill your son's beloved?"

"She was not his beloved!" Gemma yelled. "You were. You are!"

"It doesn't matter. Jax will connect the dots, Gemma. He will know to go to Juice for answers. Does Juice know of my participation?"

"No," the matriarch shook her head. "I left you out of it."

"Thank God for small favors," Dru muttered.

* * *

><p>Wendy had pointed him in the right direction. Who knew that Unser would have the answers that he needed? Jax had a feeling that Juice was the key to everything.<p>

"I know you and Gemma have been helping Juice. I need to know how that happened," Jax said.

"Who the hell told you that?" Unser asked.

"She said Gemma was helping him because she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. But why would Juice go to my mom in the first place?"

"I'm not sure how that all came together," Unser shrugged. "I assumed they crossed paths sometimes."

"That doesn't make sense!" Jax exclaimed. "You were with my mom the night Tara got murdered. What was going on with her?"

"She was upset. She knew that you were going to get picked up by the Sheriffs," Unser replied.

"Did she call you after she saw the Chinese?"

"Yeah. After we found out what happened she was wrecked. We both were. She didn't tell me what she saw. Only the club was privy to that. What are you digging at, son?"

"I need a face to face with Juice. Can you call Jarry and set that up?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Unser scoffed. "I mean, we know what you're doing with Juice. You're using him to get close to Lin."

"This isn't about Lin!" Jax shouted. "It's about Tara."

"Why should I help you, son? You guys have done nothing but lie to me. The guy Juice and your mother I.D.'d, he wasn't even in the state."

"What are you talking about?" Jax questioned in surprise.

"Chris Dunn. Jarry found out he was in a Vegas drunk tank the night Tara was murdered."

Jax didn't understand any of this. "I need you to get me in a room with Juice. Tell the D.A. that we will get them the intel they need on Tara's murder. You can pull the video and watch the whole thing. Wayne, do you want the truth or not?"

"Alright," Unser acquiesced. "I'll call Jarry, see if she can hook it up. You burn me on this, Jackson, and…and…there's no more loyalty. For your club and for your family. Understand?"

"Understood."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's going on, brother?" Tig asked after he and Tig pulled up.<p>

"I need you guys to visit our white friends. Have Otis reach out to Tully. I'm sitting down with Juice. I need the cameras off in the room."

"I thought all this shit with Lin was set," Chibs said.

"It's about something else."

"I'll fill you in when I know more. And contact Dru. She can help. She'll know why."

Jax walked away from them. They were baffled by his behavior. It seemed that their President was becoming a little muddled lately. But today it was worse.

"What the hell is going on?" Tig questioned.

"I don't know," Chibs shrugged. "But Dru does. If Dru knows and we don't, it has to be bad, Tiggy."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Megan: You're simply beautiful. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Jax was anxious as hell to see Juice. He was never a patient person, but this was testing his limits. He heard the door opening and was surprised to find Tully coming in instead.

"I had to come up. It was the only way I could secure the room," Tully told him as he took a seat. "Pretty Puerto Rican's on his way."

"I appreciate it," Jax nodded his head.

"I talked to Otis. I heard our black and white problem's been solved."

"Yeah. He's a solid guy."

Tully began digging at his side and pulled out a cell phone. He sat it on the table. "Lin's confession. Juice put him down this morning. Clean. There will be no blowback."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah. That was the plan, wasn't it?"

Jax nodded his head and muttered, "Yeah."

"What about Ortiz? Does that pay off his sins?" Tully asked.

"I'm not sure."

They heard the buzzer and in walked Juice. Tully turned back to Jax and said, "Let me know."

"Thank you," Jax said shaking his hand.

Jax overheard the flirtatious remark that Tully gave Juice. He observed him sitting down in front of him. He didn't quite know how to start the conversation he needed to have with him. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he was oblivious how to begin. It wasn't a discussion he looked forward to having.

"Did Tully tell you about Lin?" Juice asked.

"Yeah," Jax bobbed his head.

"It wasn't Jury. It was Barosky. All about money."

Jax struggled to swallow behind the emotion welling up. "And you believed him?"

"If anything Lin would want to hurt the club. He has no reason to protect Jury," Juice replied. "I did everything you asked, Jax."

"I found out Gemma was helping you hide. The Chinese guy she I.D.'d, he was in Vegas the night Tara was murdered. Why would you go to my mom to hide from the club?" Jax gasped for breath struggling to keep the tears at bay. "Did she owe you a favor?"

"We just kinda, uh…found each other."

"Yesterday my five year old son cut his own arm. Deep scratches. And then he told his teacher it was Gemma that did it. We spent the afternoon with Child Services," Jax explained. "Last night I decided to tell him that Wendy was his first mom. I thought it might give him some comfort knowing he had another mother. When I put him to bed he asked me if Gemma had killed Tara to make room for Wendy. But when I pressed him on why he would ask this he said he overheard Gemma telling his little brother that she was sorry she killed his mommy."

"Jesus," Juice murmured.

"You see, nothing makes sense to me, Juice," Jax's voice broke. The emotions were too high now. He had nowhere to put them. "Is my kid delusional? Cutting himself…making up stories… Or is he tormented, trying to wrap his little mind around something horrible? See, every scenario seems insane to me." He paused. "My son is twisted up. He just lost his mom. Before I send in a team of shrinks to twist him up more and create deeper wounds, I need the truth. Somehow I know you're the one who can give it to me."

"I'm really sorry about Abel," Juice told him.

"Was it true?"

Juice softly scoffed as silent tears rolled down his face. "I went to your house that night," he began. "Looking for Gemma like you asked. I was still trying to wrap my head around what you said to me…about betraying you. I found Unser's truck at your house. When I went inside, Tara was dead. The place was trashed. She must've gotten in a brawl with Gemma. Your mom was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. She was unresponsive. Freaked out. Covered in blood. Eli was dead too. I can only assume your mom killed him too to keep him from calling it in."

Juice discerned Jax breaking down in front of him. He could feel his anguish. As upset as he was, Juice knew it was for his boys. He had watched his President with the lovely Dru Fallon. Jax was irrevocably in love with her. He was hurting more from Gemma's betrayal than the loss of Tara.

"And then Gemma needed you as much as you needed her," Jax stated. "What about the Chinese?"

"We had to put the kill on someone. The way she killed her…so brutal. It felt gang related. I didn't want it to come down on brown and Nero, so I told Gemma to use the Chinese. We came up with the story," Juice finished.

"Bobby's dead. August's retaliation for us going after Lin. They cut out his eye. They cut off his fingers. And then they shot him in the head right in front of me."

"Oh, God, I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry!" Jax barked. "Don't say anything. Thank you for telling me the truth." And then Jax looked at him with the coldest eyes. "I'll make sure it's quick."

More tears rolled down Juice's face. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

><p>Dru was eager to hear back from Jax. She was sitting at the Reaper table with Chibs and Tig looking over the books that Bobby kept. She knew his sit down with Juice was at three o'clock this afternoon. She looked down at her watch and noted the time to be a little after four. Dru tapped her fingers against the table as she inspected the page in front of her.<p>

"Jesus Christ," Chibs muttered beside of her as he threw his reading glasses to the side. "You know what? I have no idea how Bobby handled this shit." He threw his pen down and closed the book.

"Yep," Tig agreed. "We need to patch in another Jew."

"I understand it perfectly," she told them.

The three of them turned to the door whenever Jax entered. They waited till he sat down to begin asking questions.

"How'd it go?" Chibs probed.

"Juice took care of Lin," Jax told them. "It wasn't Jury. It was Barosky."

"Oh that lying son of a bitch," Tig muttered.

"This is really going to complicate things with Indian Hills," Chibs said.

"I know." Jax sighed. "Alright. I need you to call Alvarez and tell him about Barosky. We'll handle it. But it's going to impact shit in Stockton."

"When are we going to do it?" Tig asked.

"Soon. I just need to handle a family problem first."

Tig and Chibs looked at one another trying to figure out their President. Dru sat back and observed the scene before her. She could only assume that Jax finally knew the truth of Gemma's contribution to Tara's murder. Actually she didn't need to assume. She just knew. Dru could see the devastation written all over his face.

"Hey," Chibs softly said. "What's going on, brother?"

"I just need to talk to Gemma," Jax answered.

"Why? Something wrong? She okay?" Tig interrogated.

"She's fine. I just need to track down where she went. Have Hap and Rat go to her house. Have Quinn and Montez go to Diosa."

"What do they do whenever they find her?" Tig asked.

"Just have her stay put. Let's go check out TM." Jax turned to Dru. "Did you get your business done?"

She sighed as she closed the book she'd been looking at. "Not all of it, but it can wait."

Jax shook his head. "No, it's okay. I know what you're doing is important. You need to do that. We'll handle this."

"I can find her quicker than you can," Dru said.

"She only has one or two places she can really go."

She deadpanned him. "Gemma has the means to go anywhere she wants."

"Doesn't mean she will. She'll stick close because of Thomas and Abel."

"No, she won't, Jackson," Dru told him shaking her head.

Jax frustratingly groaned. "Just stay here. If I need you and your expertise, I'll call you."

She playfully saluted him as they walked out the door. When it shut behind them she leaned back in the chair. "You won't find her," she softly said, "because I'm the one that told her to run."

* * *

><p>Dru was sending encrypted emails to her contacts when she got a call from Tig. She didn't so much as get out a hello before he began telling her about what happened between Jax and Unser. She rolled her eyes. 'Leave him alone for two seconds and he brings the entire world crashing down around him,' she thought to herself.<p>

Apparently there was an APB out on his ass now. This is where she struggled with what to do. If he was in jail she'd be free to do what needed to be done without him getting caught in the crossfire. But yet, if he was in there, what was left that needed to be done wouldn't go down without Jax Teller's hand in it. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm a popular guy," Juice sarcastically remarked as he set his sights on Unser and Jarry.<p>

"Sit down," Jarry ordered him. The guard escorted him over and not so gently sat him down. "I understand you're getting pretty cozy with the AB in here."

"Well, that's one way to put it. What do you want?"

"It's a shame about Henry Lin, huh?" Unser stated.

"Yeah. Well, no one lives forever, right?"

"We need to know what you talked about with Teller this morning," Jarry told him.

"Watch the tape."

"Don't be an asshole."

"Trust me. All I am in here is someone's asshole," Juice retorted.

"What'd you tell Jax?" Unser questioned.

"The truth," Juice replied.

"Why is he looking for Gemma?"

"Gemma knows the truth."

"About?"

"About everything. Gemma knows every truth, behind every lie, inside every secret. She's the gatekeeper," Juice clarified.

"Listen to me, Juice. If you know anything about Tara, you've got a chance here. A chance to—"

"I have no chance," Juice cut in. "Neither do you. Your heads are shoved so far up your asses you can't see what's right in front of you," he smirked.

"And if you're tired of things getting shoved up your ass maybe we can help. But we're gonna need some cooperation, damn it!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sheriff. I'm all done. It's too late. For all of us."

Jarry tried a different tactic. "And what about Drusilla Fallon?"

Juice turned to her. "What about her?"

"I've read up on her. I know her family history. How she's the Princess of SAMCRO. Four years ago she disappeared under some mysterious circumstances."

"The IRA."

Jarry nodded. "Patterson told me that she copped to being a member of the IRA, but that it didn't stick. She has some friends in some pretty high places. And she's very important to Jax. Do you think she could help us?"

Juice sniggered. "Dru doesn't trust cops. She learned that from an early age. She might not be a patched member, but she acts like one. She won't say shit to you even if she did know something. And if you fuck with her you're gonna be fucking with something bigger than yourself and your deputies."

"That just makes me wanna talk to her more, Mr. Ortiz."

"You don't wanna do that, Sheriff," he warned.

Jarry seemed unconcerned with the new direction she was going to embark on. She didn't care how much power or how many friends Drusilla Fallon had. She would answer her questions.

"You will answer for your sins, Sheriff, if you do what you're thinking of doing."

"I like playing with fire," she retorted.

Juice leered. "You'll be playing with fire, alright. You're gonna get burned."

* * *

><p>Charlie Barosky was walking around his port checking out a few things. He had gotten word of Lin's death inside Stockton. He didn't know how or why it happened, but it made him weary. The Chinese had plenty of enemies though. Just because he had a theory didn't mean…<p>

He felt his throat being slit from behind. Barosky quickly fell to his knees. He could feel the life draining from him at a rapid pace.

"You're quite the little rat. No wonder you turned into a dirty cop."

He would know that voice from anywhere. It belonged to the most notorious killer that was claimed by the Sons.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Beccatdemon13: I have to announce to you that I myself am not transphobic. Drusilla isn't either. She is simply confused because she's never been around a transsexual. That is her character. It's a character. It's not me. I am not opposed to them. I understand and am sympathetic to people who feel like they're trapped in the wrong body. I have a friend who is in the process of becoming transsexual. He and I have had many conversations about it. Never once have I felt uncomfortable or judgmental towards him, and I'm highly offended that you called me transphobic. You don't know me, nor do you know the friends that I keep. Never do I judge them for their choices or for who they are. I don't appreciate your comments. If you don't like my story, or how I portray my character, then don't read it. That is my advice to you. **

**On a greater note... Megan: You lift me up. Apparently I get a negative every once in awhile, but your words always make it better. I have come to count on your reviews. You're amazing :) **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallon: End of an Era<strong>

Jax's club was relieved to find him in one piece at Alvarez's warehouse. They had found out about the Dodge Challenger he had stolen to get away. The sight of the car made the men quite prideful of their President.

"Jesus Christ, brother," Chibs said. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Jax answered.

"Okay, good. Quinn and Montez are on their way now," Tig announced.

"Let me know when everyone's at the table." Jax's brow wrinkled. "Where's Dru?"

They all shrugged.

"We haven't seen her since we left Red Woody," Tig told him.

Jax sighed. "Call her. Get her here."

* * *

><p>Jax took a seat at the table they had borrowed from Alvarez. He looked at the members of his club and admitted that he didn't want to tell them the truth. But he had no choice. He wouldn't be much of a leader if he kept shit from his club. He'd be no better than Clay.<p>

"Did you get ahold of Dru?" he asked.

"She said she was sorry for not being here. She had some business to attend to, but said she'd be here as soon as possible," Tig replied.

Jax nodded. He wanted her here for support when he told his club about his mother's involvement in Tara's murder. He wanted to draw from her strength when he told the club that all the damage that had been done was due to his mother's lies. However, he also knew that she had things to deal with on her own. Jax hoped she could guarantee her survival after all of this was said and done. He was weighed beneath the guilt of knowing he was the one who got her into this. If it wasn't for him and his mother's lies, Dru wouldn't be in this predicament. She would still be free and clear. He would have to live with that.

* * *

><p>Jax gravely sat in the chair next to Nero. His mind was going a million miles a minute. His mom had disappeared; had snuck beneath the radar and dropped off the face of the planet. He should've taken Dru up on her offer earlier to find her. Jax knew she would've actually found her and at a hasty speed. Truth be told, Dru could probably find her even now, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face his mother with her sins.<p>

He was also worried. Dru still hadn't shown up, and it wasn't like her.

"The crew know?" Nero asked.

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Nero shrugged. "I couldn't…I couldn't talk to her."

"How do I come back from this?" he questioned. "The damage to my club and my family…my boy."

"Maybe it's time to honor Tara's wish."

"Yeah," Jax muttered.

"What about Gemma?" Jax looked at him. Nero could tell from the look in his eyes… "I get the pain that you're in, Jax. The damage that she's caused…it's just unbelievable. But a son killing his mother…" he paused. "Jax, that's a wound that's too deep to heal. And I know you, hermano. That's gonna swallow you up. That's gonna destroy you, man."

"I know," he whispered. Jax sobbed. "That's the part that hurts most about all this, man. I mean, after everything she did, all the lies, and the death, and the wreckage…I still love her, you know. She's my mom." He put his hand over his face and began to cry. "How could she do this to Tara? How could she do this to my boys?"

Nero grabbed him and pulled him in close. He comforted him as best he could. He knew it wasn't nearly enough. There was nothing he could do or say that could make any of it better.

"And Dru…" he whimpered. "Because of all of this…" Jax paused as he pulled away and wiped the tears away. "Dru had to put herself in a precarious position, all to protect me and the club. It's dangerous what she's doing; what she's done. I don't even know where she is now."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, man. She doesn't leave your side for too long."

* * *

><p>But unbeknownst to everyone, Dru had to break her word. She wouldn't be there as soon as she could. She had gotten a tip that the key members of the IRA would soon land in Los Angeles. She had some unfinished business with them. However, she wouldn't be gone long. Just long enough to do what she did best.<p>

* * *

><p>"You sleep okay?" Alvarez asked him. Jax nodded. "The guys filled me in about what happened to Tara. I'm very sorry, Jax. That's some awful shit, man. Mi familia…I can only imagine the pain in your heart."<p>

"I appreciate that," Jax muttered.

"I know you wanna handle your personal business the way you know how. But what happened on the street, it changed everybody. Right or wrong, there ain't no taking it back."

"I know," Jax nodded. "We just need to clean it up."

"Yeah, we got it, Jack."

"Alright, so, uh…Tyler and Nero, they're on their way. It's all set with Conner. The meeting's gonna take place at Oak Graves."

"The Presidents are heading out. They wanna meet," Happy told him.

"What time?"

"Packer said he'd call when they're close. I'm guessing after the Irish meet," Chibs answered.

"Okay. Anything from Coletty?" Jax questioned.

"No. He ran credit card hits, airlines, buses… Wherever Gemma is she's staying off the grid."

"Okay," Jax muttered. "And what about Dru?" He was more concerned about her well-being. He watched his club members look at one another as if afraid of their answer. "What is it?" he tried again.

"We haven't heard from her, brother. Not since last night," Tig replied.

Jax sighed. "She told you she'd be here as soon as possible," he stated.

Tig nodded. "She did, but she hasn't contacted us since."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

"I've called a couple times and it goes to voicemail."

"It's not like her to not touch base," Jax shook his head.

"Which is why we have Quinn and Montez scouring the area trying to find her," Chibs said.

"They won't find her if she doesn't want to be found." He exhaled. "Something could have happened to her. With how deep she is now she…" Jax cut himself off not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"We know, brother," Chibs muttered. "We'll find her."

* * *

><p>What they didn't know was that Dru was already on her way back. She had put an end to the reign that had terrorized Northern California for decades. And that had frightened her for four years. She had heard of the movement that was building to put an end to the IRA. Dru had blossomed when they got in touch to make her a gun for hire. She had known exactly what they wanted her to do and she'd been too happy to do it.<p>

She was twelve miles from Charming. Dru accepted the fact that Jax would be none too happy about her disappearing act last night, but she'd had no other choice.

* * *

><p>"Obviously things have changed with Marks," Jax told Conner and his two lackeys. "He's gonna make bail tomorrow, but he's gonna be too hot to run your weapons."<p>

Conner scoffed. "He's not the only one. After you warned the Chinese, there's enough heat in Oakland to melt an ATF badge."

"We have a solution for that. Mayans will distribute. They own the port in Stockton. You can base there. Alvarez will be your new dealer."

"Do you have any respect for me, Jax?"

"Of course."

"Then why do you treat me like a fool?" Conner jeered. "I know your beef with Lin pissed off Marks. He killed Bobby and you took out his hit squad. I also know that anonymous call that got him arrested most likely came out of Charming."

"That was club business. It had to be handled. You've been there, Con," Chibs cut in.

"I have," Conner nodded. "But my organization bent over backwards to get you that volume of guns for the big expansion . And the man that set it up is the same man who burned it down!"

"We deal guns to organized crime. The business model changes with the street."

"Well, I'm tired of this change, Jackson. I don't want anything to do with this. Besides, I don't even have anyone to bring it to."

Jax's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Conner sneered. "When Roark and the other Kings flew into L.A. early this morning they were gunned down. A sniper shot. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Jackson?"

He was stunned. Jax knew exactly who was behind the assassinations.

"That's what I thought," Conner said. He turned to his associates and said, "Let's go."

When they left along with the Mayans, Jax was free to talk to his club. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

"She knew," Chibs said. "She knew about the Kings coming stateside and took full advantage of it."

"But now she's screwed over the Mayans."

"No, she hasn't," Chibs shook his head. "Conner will become the head. He'll go for it knowing the profit that will come in. He's just angry because he was blindsided. Dru's good at doing that."

"That's why she disappeared," Jax murmured. "One of her people probably called in right after you talked to her and she decided not to tell us so we wouldn't catch any heat."

"And we're not going to seeing as how none of us was in the vicinity."

"I didn't ask her—"

"We know, Jackie. We know."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a foregone conclusion to Dru that she would eventually run into the police on her way back into Charming. But she didn't know it would happen while she was grabbing a cup of coffee before she tracked Jax down. Dru was cornered by two of Charming's finest. They had quickly escorted her out of the coffee shop and took her to the precinct.<p>

Sheriff Jarry was waiting on her when she arrived. "Miss Fallon. If you would follow me to my office."

"If you would tell one of your little minions running around here to get me a cup of coffee since I was so rudely interrupted when I was trying to get one," Dru remarked.

Jarry sighed. "I have a coffee pot in my office and I just brewed a new pot."

"You sure are accommodating, Sheriff," Dru told her taking a seat at the desk. "What is this about?"

Jarry took the seat opposite of her. As she looked at the woman that most called a conundrum she couldn't help but compare her to the Queen herself. Dru seemed to have a lot in common with Gemma Teller. But she hoped that she would cooperate since Gemma had refused. But something told her she would be worse than Gemma.

"We haven't really gotten the chance to get to know one another," Jarry began. "We ran into each other that day at Diosa, but you and I haven't talked."

"We have no reason to, Sheriff."

"Oh, but I think we do."

Dru watched as Jarry pulled a file from a drawer. The name on it was her own. She couldn't help but snigger at the possibilities of where this particular conversation would be headed. It couldn't be much since the file was very thin.

"There's not much information about you, Miss Fallon. I have to admit that it's quite peculiar since you have quite a history with the Sons. I've heard through certain residents that have lived here all their lives that you used to stay in trouble when you were younger, but yet there's nothing in your file."

Dru shrugged. "It happened when I was younger. It's been expunged."

"I highly doubt that. Because just over a month ago you admitted to being a member of the IRA. You admitted to distributing for the IRA. You were going to be crucified, Miss Fallon. And yet ten days later you walk out as if you hadn't done anything at all. All the charges were dropped and you were free to do whatever you wanted again. You and I both know you shouldn't be free," Jarry told her.

"But I am, Sheriff. And just because you can't stand it doesn't mean it's not a fact."

Jarry could feel her temper rising. "Where were you the night of Tara's murder?"

"I was getting arrested, Sheriff."

"Not until six o'clock. Tara's murder took place somewhere between 3:30 and 4. Where were you?"

"I was dealing with personal issues. I knew I was going to prison, Sheriff. I had things I had to do."

"Such as?"

Dru narrowed her eyes on the Sheriff. "Why don't you just go on ahead and ask what you really wanna ask?"

Jarry put her hands together and laid her arms on her desk. "Alright. You're blunt. I like that. That means I'll be blunt too."

"Be my guest."

"How did you get out of prison, Miss Fallon? You were facing some hefty charges. The FBI, Homeland Security, ATF…they've all been after the IRA. You are a self-proclaimed member. Why did you let you go?" she questioned.

"I had more information that was essential to a certain investigation. They couldn't very well leave me in prison knowing what could happen to me. I know too much, Sheriff Jarry. I use what materials I have to get what I want."

"What you wanted was to protect Jackson Teller. You did that by professing to a crime that you didn't really commit."

"I've committed many felonies," Dru shrugged.

"But you've never been a member of the IRA."

"You would be wrong. I _have_ been a member of the Irish Kings, Sheriff. I did their dirty work. Their _dirtiest_ work."

Jarry was perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"You can take it however you want. Off the record, of course."

Althea felt a small drop of sweat run down her back. This woman wasn't giving an inch. She tried another direction. "Why don't you exist? The name Drusilla Fallon isn't in any database. Technically your name is Natalie Harken. But yet people in Charming know you as Drusilla Fallon."

"Which is why I stayed away from Charming," Dru stated. "Duh."

Althea frustratingly sighed. "Why don't you exist, Miss Fallon?"

Dru leaned forward. "You don't want the answer to that question, Sheriff. On top of that, you don't have the pay grade for it either."

"I was told to bring you in," Althea said as cool as possible.

"No, you weren't," Dru shook her head. "No law enforcement agency is going to tell you to bring my ass in. Believe me, I know."

And that was when Jarry began to feel a slight inclination of fear. Who was Drusilla Fallon? "Did you have anything to do with Tara Knowles' death?" she asked.

"No."

"What are you to the Sons of Anarchy?"

"A friend."

"Your father was Connor Fallon. He was the Vice President—"

"A long time ago, Sheriff," Dru cut in.

Jarry nodded. "I know that. I read his file to get some backstory on you. There wasn't much I got from it other than you were his daughter. Which is how and why you got involved with the Sons."

"Maybe in the beginning," Dru shrugged. "But it's not why I stuck around."

"But you didn't stick around. You disappeared four years ago. And I'm going to guess that's when your identity vanished too."

"I came back though."

"As Natalie Harken. Except for the people who knew the real you," Althea said. "Why don't you exist, Miss Fallon?"

"Like I told you before…you don't have the pay grade for that answer, Sheriff."

"Then how am I going to get anywhere?" she sneered.

"Not by coming through me." Dru went to stand up from the chair and made her way to the door to make her way out. "I am not someone you fuck with, _Althea_. You don't know who I am nor will you ever know. My life is mine and I am free to do what I please."

"Unless you do something in my town and I will take you down, Drusilla," Jarry threatened.

"No, you won't," Dru stated. "Because you don't have the power to do that."

"And who does?"

"No one that you can contact."

And then Dru walked out the door. Maybe she should've listened to Juice. Sheriff Althea Jarry was left to her fury and annoyance at being played by her. There had been more than an inkling of trepidation. She was terrified of the woman who had just departed. There was something about her that dug terror and panic deep into her heart. What exactly was Drusilla Fallon capable of?


End file.
